Jaune Arc Across All The Realms
by billykeo95
Summary: Team RWBY and (J)NPR has just been pluck out of Beacon and teleport to a white room with couches and a TV screen,They've been told that they will witness the life Jaune arc in different dimensions across the vase multiverse.I did not own RWBY or any franchises use in this fic.
1. Killing Joke

**Hello fan fiction this is my first fic and it will be a react fic, I enjoyed the idea of the RWBY cast reacting to alternative realities or versions of Jaune arc so much that I wanted to give it a try and yes I got permission from JC of the Corn. I do not own RWBY.**

"AHHHHHHH!"-Crashed the teams of RWBY and (J)NPR on the room Floor.

"Ow my head, What happened?" Ruby ask painfully as she was the first to get off of the dog pile.

"I feel like we just traveled through a blender" Weiss state as she laid a hand on her throbbing head.

"Where are we?" Blake ask as she look around the room with a window, coaches and a Flat screen TV.

"Blake, do you really need the answer to that" Yang deadpan as she know the obvious answer to that question.

"Seriously, this like what our fifth time we been moved" Nora questioned out load while scratching her head.

"OHHH COME ON, JAUNE NOT HERE AGAIN!?" Pyrrha yell as she frantically look around the room for her partner / possible lover / future husband.

"Well lets all calm down a bit and wait for person who brought us here" Ren stated calmly as he was the most level-headed.

"That would be me" they all turn their heads to a man wearing a Dallas cowboys hoodie and Mexico National football team pants laying on the floor on his back with an open textbook tilted Psychology in front of him.

They quickly try to activate their weapons but realized they didn't have them.

"Where have you taken our weapons!" Weiss demand narrowing her eyes.

"Chill Snow White, you should already know where they are" the man said closing the textbook and getting off the floor.

"Let me guess, there are all at beacon I presume" Ren answer.

"Correct Mulan, you should get a reward" sarcastically, standing up to his full height, while dusting himself off.

Clapping his hands together loudly making sure everyone is paying attention "Now, my name is Billy if any of you are wondering and I'm positive y'all been inform of the multiverse theory and various authors I myself included inspired by JC of The Corn to basically use you guys to be our play things and react to alternatives versions of your friend, the one and only Jaune arc".

They all nodded their heads, Ruby then raised her hand.

"Yes Red Riding Hood" Billy call her with a raised eyebrow.

"Just Billy" Ruby surprise.

"Yes, is that unusual".

"NO NO its just that its the most normal name we heard from so far" waving her hands frantically to clear the misunderstanding.

"Ahhhh well unlike most authors with their unique and interesting names, I prefer mine to be simple" Billy answer.

"Your name does make it easy remember and not as confusing" Blake comment.

"I'll take that as a compliment Belle, anyway as much as I would love to continue this conversation I believe I have some up coming exams to take care of, here are some refreshments and snacks, enjoy your wonderful experience of your friend alternative selves, bye" he waved at them with a smile and then disappear out of existence.

"It is there even a way out?" Yang ask everyone.

"There's a window, but there's nothing" Nora told everyone and they all look out the same window and see nothing but white as far as the eye can see.

"Well lets just take our seat and hope nothing depressing happens" Pyrrha sign as everybody got to their respective seats and grab their snacks.

Oh how wrong she was

 **The TV screen opens up to show Ren tackle a man wearing a purple suit that was about to shoot him through a window to outside."Rahhhh" scream Ren as both him and the man shattered the glass, crash onto a pile of crates and then sliding across the floor before stopping.**

"Huh? I thought this was about Jaune?" Ruby ask everyone.

"Maybe he'll appear later to help Ren" Yang suggested.

"But still Ren why did you a tackle that man" Weiss turn to him wanting to know

"Maybe I'm a cop in this universe" Ren shrugged.

"That is a possibility" Blake said.

"RENNY A COP OHHHH THAT MEANS I CAN ABUSE HIS AUTHORITATIVE POWER AND USE IT TO GET THE ALL THE PANCAKES FOR FREE!" Nora said excitingly about her devious plan of getting pancakes using Ren cop status.

"NO Nora" Ren told sternly.

"ahh man" Nora pout at him.

"Hey wait that man in the suit looks familiar" Pyrrha curious, lean closer to screen to get a better look on the person, this cause everybody else to take the same action.

 **As the Gun flew off the hand of the Criminal, sliding slightly across the floor, to reveal a Clown, but they soon realize that clown Ren tackle was not other then Jaune arc.**

"No no that couldn't be" Ruby disbelief that same person is the Jaune arc, who became her first friend on the first day of beacon.

"That can't be Vomit boy its a prank or a movie, its gotta be" Yang shock not believing her eyes on the screen.

"I refuse to believe that clown is Jaune arc" Weiss not accepting that this clown was once the blond-dolt.

"Oh Jaune" Pyrrha said sadly and wondering what happen to him.

 **Jaune and Ren both stare at the gun across the floor, Jaune use that small distraction to his advantage, quickly turn to Ren, and "Grhhhh" double kick him in the face, Ren grunt in pain from the kicks he receive, rushing towards the gun but was momentarily stop by Ren grabbing his foot, causing him to trip and which he turns to Ren kick his face with said foot. Jaune grabs the gun making every Occupant tense.**

"LOOK OUT RENNN!" Nora jump out of her seat and shouts at screen worried for her child hood friend, this cause everyone else except Ren to jump out their seats from the surprise attack.

"I'm fine Nora, I'm right here" Ren told her unfazed by her outburst

"But but" Nora try to respond back

"but nothing, its not me alright" Ren comfort her.

 **Jaune turn to Ren once he achieve his goal, "HA!"giving him his infamous smile before pulling the trigger.**

Some covered their eyes and others remain open expecting a bullet to be fire, then follow by blood splattering across the floor, instead they hear a "poof" sound and then a few clicks from the gun, confusion settled on the audience as they open their eyes to see Jaune confuse as well.

 **Jaune dumbfounded and continuously pulls the trigger, nothing still happen, Ren realize his situation isn't dire, slowly gets up and walk calmly towards the downed Jaune. Jaune keeps trying but gives up frustrated after many futile attempts "God dammit" throws the gun away from him and turns to Ren "Well what are you waiting for, kick my ass and get your standing ovation".Raising his hands above his head.**

"Huh? you think he wouldn't given up that easily if his weapon doesn't work" Blake spoke up.

"Yeah he would never back down like the times he would always flirt with me" Weiss said remembering his numerous attempts to woo her.

"Or when he's training with me on the roof tops to improve his huntsmen skill" Pyrrha aided next a little peeve of that little history.

 **Ren stayed silent, Jaune ask again "come on" raising his voice slightly higher for a response.**

"uhh Ren you know when someone is talking to you, your suppose to talk back?" Ruby ask wondering why his alternative self is not responding.

"YEAH RENNY quit being a creeper by just staring at him and say something!" Nora said

Ren on the other hand remains quiet and his focus remain on the screen.

 **Ren finally answers "no, not this time" Jaune quirked his eyebrow.**

"YAHH he talks" Nora cheer.

"Yeah Ren don't be a Blake" Yang said.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Blake turn to Yang

"Nothing" Yang answered

"Wait what does he mean not this time?" Weiss curious about the statement.

 **Ren continue "I don't want to hurt you Jaune, I don't want either of us killing the other, but we're running out of alternatives, perhaps it hinges on tonight, I don't know what it was Jaune that bend your life out of shape, but maybe I've been their too, maybe we can work together like old times at Beacon, I can rehabilitate you, you don't need to be alone Jaune we don't have to kill each other".**

"Ahh now I get it" Weiss understand better of that statement.

"What do you mean Weiss?" Ruby ask her partner, this cause everybody else to turn to her in interest.

"Don't you guys see" points to the screen "they've been at this conflict ….this game for quit a long time, This counterpart Ren realize they can't continue this charade forever and is looking to help instead of hurting him before its explodes".Weiss finish.

This made everybody widened their eyes at the her explanation of this Ren statement.

 **Ren raised his hand towards Jaune still on the floor confused "let me help you" plead.**

"Jaune please" Ruby want him to get better.

"Jaune" Pyrrha hoping he would accept it.

"Come on Vomit boy" Yang said

"Fearless leader" Nora very anxious and scared.

Ren on the other put his hands together in prayer hoping his brother would take the help.

 **Jaune stares at the hand Ren offered and considered it, but realize he committed too many atrocities and hurt millions of innocence, he sign and looks up at Ren and then back at the hand before getting up.**

Everybody tense up and lean closer hoping for the outcome.

 **What Jaune did next shock the audience, he smile sadly and solemnly declines the offer given to him "I'm sorry but, no No Its far too late for that Ren" turning away from him, everything was dead silence for a couple seconds until lighting reflected off both figures, Ren eyes darken "I see".**

Everybody is sadden by his answer.

"Jaune" Ruby with tears streaming down her face.

"that dolt" Weiss puts a hand to her mouth preventing her from hiccups while crying.

"Vomit boy" Yang looking down.

"No Jaune No" Pyrrha cover her face with both her hands and cry her heart out.

This continue on for a couple minutes until Blake spoke up

"Ren what's with that look your other have is making?"Blake said looking at the to screen and realize this Ren hasn't say anything to Jaune statement.

"Yeah Renny the eyes your making is scarring me" Nora never once seen Ren angry, only on rare occurrences and with that look that says "I won't regret doing this".

Lets a deep breath out escape his mouth and Ren says "I believe my other is going to do something that he was suppose to do a long time ago and end this feud once and for all".

 **Jaune rubbed his eyes, starts chuckling "hehehehaah you know its funny" turns back around and give him a genuine smile not feel with malice but joy somehow "This reminds me of a joke".**

"Is this really a time for a joke?"Weiss ask.

"I think its suppose to make him feel better Weiss" Ruby told her.

"And maybe ease the tension in the air between him and Ren at the moment" Yang add on.

"But still…."Blake would feel hopeless if she was ever that position and would never think of a joke at the moment.

"Blake, I believe no matter how bad or hopeless a situation, you should always make light of it when you have the opportunity" Pyrrha answer her.

" **You see there were two guys lock in a lunatic asylum" while walking to side a bit and looking at a different direction for a moment before turning back to Ren who is silently listening "and one night one night they decided they didn't like that anymore they decided to escape".**

"I don't think I'll understand joke" Nora said, she likes joke and would usual laugh at them.

Everybody would admit they don't understand the joke either.

"Maybe the joke is meant to make him laugh" Ren offer.

 **Jaune continues the joke using hand gestures to help visuals the scenario "So they made it off to the roof and there just across this narrow gape they see rooftops stretching across town stretching to freedom" move his palm across the sky before returning to its original position and face it towards one direction.**

"I'm with Nora, l still don't understand" Ruby said

"Patient little sis I'm pretty sure the actually joke will come soon" Yang told her

 **Ren continue to listen to Jaune "Now the first guy he jumps right across no problem, but his friend ho ho no way he's afraid of falling, so the first guy he has idea he says 'hey I got this flashlight with me I'll shine it across the gape between the buildings and you can walk across the beam and join me' but the second guy says 'what do you think I am crazy you'll just turn it off when I'm halfway across" he stops and turn to look at Ren smiling.**

Everybody is left confuse once Jaune finish his joke.

"I think that joke is only meant for crazy people" Weiss said

"theirs probably a deeper meaning behind that it" Blake said, usually there's a sense of mystery behind anything even jokes in which of course serves a higher propose.

 **He chuckles a bit before going to a full blown laughter "heh heh ho heh excuse me" Ren just stares "mm mm ha HAHAHAH" Ren smirks a bit before he too starts to chuckle.**

Jaune laughter send chills up their spine and fear for their life, but what caught them off guard is the ever stoic Ren is starting to laugh.

"uhh Ren why did you all of sudden start chuckling" Nora ask Ren freak out by his unexpected laugh.

"I think my other understand the joke?"Ren answered

 **Ren then starts laughing with Jaune "hmm hmm heh heh HEH HAHAHA HEH HAHAHA" he then slowly place his hands on Jaune shoulders, this cause the audience to wander what is Ren planing to do.**

Ren laughter send fear at their very souls compare to Jaunes

"Ren don't ever laugh" Ruby told him body shaking from that laughing.

Weiss is covering ears from that demented laugh.

"Yeah man I love making people laugh, buts yours make me rethink my entire life" Yang said

Blake hid under the couch from the laughter.

Pyrrha isn't saying and stares at screen at her teammates sharing a laugh, her mind is just blank at the moment.

Nora is well…."Ren please promise me never laugh alright I'll always listen to you and behave myself" Nora told him

Ren dumbstruck by his other laughter, but want caught his attention is what his other is doing with his hands

"Whats he gong to do?" he said out loud, this made everyone turn back to the screen.

 **As they continue to laugh the screen scrolls down to the puddles on floor, laughter from both Ren and Jaune continue for a few seconds until suddenly it was just Ren laughter is all they can hear, making them eyes widened and ask themselves did Ren did the deed?**

Everybody was silent until Pyrrha spoke up.

"Ren did your other….." struggling to continue but pull through "….kill Jaune?".

"I don't know Pyrrha, but that look in his eyes and where his hands were place should answer your question" Ren told her.

Nobody wanted to say anything after watching that and just enjoy the quietness of the room they occupied.

 **Damn that took me a long time, while I was writing, my main concern was the react parts, like did they react to much or to little? I hope y'all enjoy my first chapter and I'll see you later. Also review it please when y'all can and give some tips on how I can improve my writing would be very appreciative.**


	2. Vasto Lorde

**Wow I upload my first chapter of my React Fiction, in just a few short hours I already have 9 Faves,17 Follows, and 4 Reviews. Thank you y'all for enjoying my React Fiction. In all honestly, I only expected just 1 Faves, 1 Follow, and 1 review. Anyway if y'all watch anime or read manga, you should know this fight happening down here. Enjoy.**

* * *

Everybody are still a little shaken after what they just witness, How did the lovable-goof ball Jaune Arc became this insane crazy clown and what circumstances that led to his sanity to finally break. Little did they know it really all take just One Bad Day.

"I think I understand the meaning behind Jaune joke a little guys" Nora shakily spoke up understanding a little about the joke that was told, everybody turn to her and give their undivided attention.

"What do you mean Nora?" Ruby curious, its really a rare occurrence for Nora to ever think or say something logical and not outrageous.

"Well think about it guys, the joke, I think its meant to represent Jaune and Ren relationship in a way and how their not that so different from each other" Nora gave whats on her mind.

Everybody considers her statement and after an in depth thought, they all came to realize something once they put two and two together.

"The two lunatics from the insane asylum" Weiss putting a finger under her chin, thinking of the comparison between Jaune and Ren to the joke they all heard.

"The first man is Ren" Yang stupefied that the joke represented something more.

"While the second man is Jaune" Blake stun that the similarities are too close to be a coincidence.

"They are both insane, but the difference is that Ren mind is sane enough for him to carve a path of hope for himself, while Jaune mind..." Pyrrha gasp in shock and put a hand to her mouth.

"Is broken and only sees the path of insanity as his only option because the path for his sanity is just a distance dream that he will never be able to accomplish" Ren finished for her.

Everybody is just mind blown about this connection between Jaune and Ren and a little depress about Jaune hopelessness in that universe.

"Uhhhh my head hurts, I'm never thinking that hard ever again" Nora cried out, place both of her hands on her head trying to stop an incoming headache that's beginning to form.

Ren scoots closer to her and starts to rub her back to help relive her growing headache, While Nora in her mind is secretly enjoying the close proximity with her childhood and wish the possible that they could become more than just friends. I mean seriously just get together already.

"Lets hope nothing depressing happens in the next universe" Yang said this cause everybody turn to her and gave a deadpan look.

"What?"Yang turn the them, when everyone suddenly turn quiet after her statement.

"Yang, you do realize just jinx it" Ruby can't believe her sister actually just said that.

"Oh come on guys don't believe that superstition non sense" Yang retort and waved her hands dismissively at their paranoia.

 **The screen opens to show a white desert landscape with trees devoid of color, a couple of pillar shape buildings, and the sky stuck in eternal night with an inverted crescent moon.**

"See,(points her thumb towards the screen) what I tell you guys nothing wrong here, the only depressing thing here is just that cold white dessert" Yang smile brightly that nothing bad is going to happen…...until now.

 **Ruby Rose wearing a white sleeveless jacket with a black sash and hakama on her knees with hopelessness in her eyes staring at an oval shape dome like construct that is encasing a shirtless battle-wounded Jaune covered in cuts and bruises all over who is laying on ground with a literal hole through his chest, bleeding out large amounts of blood and with no sign of life in his eyes.**

Yang eyes bulged out and her smile died a horrible death after they showed that.

Everybody is silence for a couple second.

Blake eyes slowly turn towards Yang.

"You were saying" Blake said ever so confidently with a smirk.

"Alright I was wrong, you guys happy" Yang through her hands in the air.

"A little, it feels good to know you were corrected" Weiss smugly.

While Blake and Weiss were distracted by Yang previous statement and taking pleasure of her admitting she was wrong, the other occupants were worried what was presented to them on the screen.

"JAUNE!" Ruby terrified seeing how her first friend is injured with all those gruesome wounds on his body.

"OH MY OUM, WHAT HAPPEN TO HIM!?" Pyrrha concern to see Jaune in a blooded state.

"Ren, Jaune going to survive right? Aura heals anything physical right after all" Nora worried not wanted to see her leader like this.

"Nora, I know Aura have its perks at healing wounds ranging from cuts, lacerations, gashes, but the one Jaune have right now…."he pauses, takes a deep breath, turns to the screen and then back to her "It'll take a miracle to heal that" Ren unsure about the possibility of Jaune being to heal form that.

" **What should I do?"Ruby ask herself with tears flowing down her checks(piano music starts playing in the background making the scene more hopeless and depressing as it already is) "What can I do...?" voice cracking a bit.**

"I look so helpless" Ruby not liking seeing her alternative self in this state.

"The piano music isn't making the scene any better" Weiss commented, normally she would praise how the piano that have such excellent rhythm and how enticing it is, but decided not to.

"I want to jump in there and give you a hug" Yang sisterly instincts kick in telling her to comfort Ruby and that reminds her.

"Gahhh" Ruby grabbed by Yang and enveloped in a crushing hug.

"Yang wrong Ruby!"Tapping Yang arms continuously to let her go and breath.

"You guys we're missing the big question here" Blake said everybody turn to her, Ruby on the other struggling from Yang tight grip.

"Who cause him those injuries."

Everybody adsorb her question and turn back to the screen.

" **I always felt Jaune would be okay" it then show flashes of Jaune previous fights before his demise.**

Everybody didn't say a word and gave their focus for the following flashbacks to show the Jaune of this universe fighting capabilities, this cause Yang to release Ruby and her thanking OUM for air traveling into her lungs.

 **One flash shows Jaune wearing a black robe with long sleeved, ankle length black coat** **(shihakusho) st** **opping an incoming fist without even looking and turn to the attacker with a shit-eating smile saying "my turn".**

"Whoa!" Ruby surprised by Jaune quickness in stopping an attack from behind.

"He didn't even need to look" Weiss impress by Jaune awareness skills that can only be gain and sharpen through years of experience in the field.

"Yeah makes me want to fight him" Yang pump her fist together, with hunger in her eyes for a challenge.

"I would want to fight him too" Pyrrha also wanting test her skills against this Jaune.

"He looks good in black" Blake commented.

"Your just saying that because you want him to explore your body while in your yukata in that outfit,(waves hand towards the screen then to her) and then you guys can recreate one of your porn book fantasies scenes" Nora said.

This cause some of the occupants to blush.

"WHAT, NO!" Blake blushing at that thought.

"Are you sure? then why is your face red?" Nora questioned.

Blake wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

"Nora leave her alone" Ren rubbing his eyes, not wanting to know other people's taste in book's.

"OK REN" Nora replied cheerfully

Pyrrha turn dead quiet and blush deeply at imaging Jaune carrying her bridal style to the bedroom and commit the process of love-making in that outfit. Who can blame her….He looks hot in black.

 **Its then switch to him doing** **a down** **ward** **vertical** **slash with** **a blacken** **Crocea Mors (long sword mode** **with a short** **black** **chain attach at the end of the hilt** **) at the attacker that has long blue hair** **with a somewhat feline appearance covered in white segmented armor with a long whip like tail bleed profusely after the slash he received from Jaune.**

"HEY Is that Crocea Mors" Ruby move from her seat with her speed semblance, plant her face in front of the screen, squeal in excitement and with an analytical eye began examining(harassing) the sword up and down like some piece of meat.

"Ruby, get in your seat and ogle the weapon later" Yang sign proceed to grab her and stroll her back to her seat, so everybody else can watch.

She pouted, but remain in her seat nevertheless.

"I wonder what's that person he's fighting armor made of?" Weiss wanting to check and dissect the armor inside and outside for the schnee research weapons development department.

"I want know what conditioner the guy he's fighting with the long blue hair uses" Yang wanting to see if she could make her hair as wavy as his.

"HE LOOKS LIKE A BIG CAT" Nora squeal a bit over the overgrown feline man.

"Hey, no he doesn't" Blake offended at her comment.

"Blake, the eyes, ears, claws, tail, legs, and posture says it all" Nora told her with supporting evidence for her claim.

Blake again left speechless and turns back to the screen, not wanting to admit defeat.

"Was he a faunus?" Pyrrha curious.

"Maybe some type of faunus in that universe" Ren offered a type of explanation to her question.

" **I believed** **Jaune** **w** **ould** **always** **win" Another flash shows Jaune** **charging** **his sword with** **a black ethereal energy with red** **outlined. He roars with adrenaline pumping in his veins and dash forward with his energy charge sword at the enemy head on and they both clash.**

"Hmm m I wander where did that energy came from?" Ren intrigued by the energy release from Jaune sword.

"How did he release it though?" Blake fascinated with equal interest of the unknown energy.

"Whats it made?" Pyrrha added examining the energy.

"What type of semblance is it? Weiss observe and using her vast knowledge on semblance and dust to identify it.

"Maybe its like Yang" Ruby told them.

"How though?" Yang inquired.

Everybody ask theses though provoking questions about this Jaune mysterious energy…..Nora then ask her own question.

"I wonder whats it taste like?"Nora the most unpredictable member of the group.

Everybody except Ren turn to her with a face that says "really" and starts questioning her sanity.

"This is normal" Ren ever so calm, they should expect nothing normal, but weird from Nora.

" **And because I had so much faith in him I turned a blind eye" The last flash shows Ruby looking up at at the top of a white pillar shape building, only to see a ragged up, beaten and defeated Jaune by the hands of his opponent. The opponent has a bat-like appearance with a slender muscle frame, it most notable feature is the hole on his bare white chest bleeding out a black liquid, its yellow silt eyes with a green outer layer, face tear marks under the eyes, and lastly his black tail that looks longer then his body being used to hold Jaune in the air around his neck.**

The girls would of blush at his white bare tone chest, slender muscle frame and memorizing eyes if it weren't for the fact that he was the one that cause Jaune Arcs life threatening injures at the beginning of the show. Eyes once feel with pervert glee replace quickly with anger towards the bat-like figure.

"Girls we're having bat soup tonight" Yang enraged eyes turn red.

"I'll take the head" Pyrrha boiling tightening her knuckles making them turn bone white color.

"I got the Wings" Ruby infuriated silver eyes glowing a bit and imaging clipping his wings with her Crescent Rose.

"The arms are mine" Weiss crossed wanting to freeze them with her rapier and crush them under her heal.

"The Legs" Nora fuming wanting to brake his legs over and over with good old magnhild.

"Tail" Blake angrily want to rip it out and choke him with it until his face turn a deep shade of purple.

The girls while saying their declaration on which body part they lay claim to on the enemy, release a deadly aura around them, in which cause Ren to scoot away from them and let them have there space and not wanting to receive their uncontrollable female wrath.

 **Her eyes widened in horror as the enemy points his index finger at Jaune and shoot a Hugh** **black with green outlined** **energy beam through his chest "** **AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" his painful wail echo throughout the surround area** **, Once the blast died down, Jaune eyes are** **lifeless** **, body not moving with an open chest wound "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" scream at the top of her lungs out as the enemy lets Jaune go descend down the building.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" scream all of the occupants like ruby in the TV in pure terror at their friend taking a direct blast head on and seeing the deadly results.

 **It then returns to the present time shows Jaune lays on ground dead with a hole on his body. Ruby puts one hand on the side of her face and the other on the side of her head "What should I do?",repeating the question over and over in her head, while her body shaking in fear.**

"I want to give her a cookie" Ruby usually eating sweets help her when shes depress.

"It looks like your other have never been in this situation before" Weiss analyze, realize this version of her partner is not used to combat.

Yang on the other hand grabbed Ruby again because her instincts kick in.

"Gah!, NOT AGAIN!" Ruby cried.

"Sorry sis can't help it" Yang held her to her chest protectively.

 **Ren wearing a white high-collared tunic with cassocks is slides across the sand (this cause Ruby to tune out of her catatonic like state) before coming to a full halt, uses whitened storm flower(katana mode with a cross symbol as the sword guard) as a crutch, injured with wounds (cuts and bruises) all over, panting heavily, and exhausted from fighting vigorously at the enemy.**

"Ren are you some type of priest?"Pyrrha wondering why this Ren is wearing religious clothing like the people in the church of OUM back on remnant.

"I'm probably a pastor maybe" Ren shrugged.

"A sexy pastor who help people and cleanse their sins with his mighty sword" Nora proudly liking the white theme clothing his other is wearing making look him holy, then her head got perverted thinking of him cleansing her sins….in the bedroom and her in a very revealing nun outfit.

"Whoa STORM FLOWER" Ruby began dissecting his weapon's katana mode.

"Who uses a katana, aren't pastor suppose to be pacifist" Blake perplexed

"It looks like the priest in this universe may prefer using holy weapons rather then counseling" Weiss told her.

"Which "holy" weapon are you talking about Weiss, the one in his hand or the one between his leg" Yang teased.

Making Weiss and the females blush hard.

Nora though, grabs Ren and putting him in a death hug into her bosom, turns to them "HE'S MINE HISSS" in a venomous tone.

Ren is frantically trying to breath from this unfortunate predicament.

 **What shock the audience and Ruby is that Ren left hand is cut off below the elbow and blood leaking out of the stump. He turns to a worried Ruby and flash her a smirk "don't worry (pant) I've injected my self with anesthetics Ruby(pant)"gets up off the ground "I'm not going let this cut stop me from this fight,"he turns to the enemy in front of them "just do what you can to help Jaune" "REEENNNN" she cried, but he ignore,"I'll buy you some time!" he yell and dash for a desperate last offense towards the slowly approaching enemy.**

Nora sees this and drops Ren, "OH MY OUM REN YOUR ARM!."covering her mouth with both hands seeing her child-friend bleeding profusely.

Ren on all fours, one arm on his chest, and taking gulps of air "NOT (breaths) ME(breaths)!."

"Wow, Ren your other loses an arm and would still continue to fight, he's got balls man" Yang astonish by his will power. If she lost her arm though she would be in shock and then despair would settled into her mind, leaving her unable to want to continue the fight. She unknowingly predicted her own possible future.

"He's like a hero, never giving up no matter how desperate the situation is" Ruby remembering one of her stories that as read to her.

"Its suicidal" Weiss looking at it in a logical stand point, admirable, but careless nonetheless.

"Its noble Weiss, did you hear what he said he's buying time for her to help my I mean Jaune" Pyrrha quickly change the last part.

"Are you saying you wouldn't do the same for your friends? Weiss" Blake ask her.

Weiss couldn't say anything to counter that statement.

 **He tries for a diagonal slash with storm flower at the enemy, but it was a futile attempt as the enemy, unfazed by his forward assault, whips him away with his tail, "DAAAhhhh" he scream in pain and crashes hard across the ground.**

"Oooooooooooooh" everyone said, his assault was indeed noble, but he was swatted away like a fly.

"Uh oh" Ren was then engulf in a bone crushing embrace from Nora.

Nora held him tightly, too tight, making him not able to receive any air.

 **Ruby paled and too frighten to yell, sends hair pins that form a protective barrier around the down Ren, but the enemy just destroys it with his tail as if it was glass, causes it to quickly dissipate. Her mind is currently racing a thousands miles a minute for her to hatch some sort of plan as the enemy approaches Ren to finish the job.**

Everyone is at edge of their seats and hoping Ren doesn't get brutality slaughtered.

" **What should I do?,What can I do?,I don't know how to fight him?, He's too strong" tears rapidly streaming down her cheeks and hitting the solid ground "Please don't leave me Jaune, I'm so scared, I've never been in this situation before, you would always to bring a smile to my face, help me whenever you can, and come hangout with me whenever your free" memories started flashing in her eyes of times together filled with silliness and happiness.**

"Wow this me and Jaune are really close" Ruby thought blush heavily at the parts where it depict her other self and Jaune spending a great deal of time together.

Pyrrha would have been jealous, but realize its to be expected from alternative versions of her lover.

"Hey girls, If Jaune is going to be ship with each of us in different universes….does that include the males too" Blake ask them.

The girls except ruby thought about it, never actually considered that possible.

They slowly turn to the only male of the group and imaging some steamy, sweaty, male on male yaoi action between him and Jaune, in which cause all them to have nosebleeds.

Ren on the other hand felt violated with their praying eyes and didn't dare to look in their direction.

"Hey, why are you girls getting nosebleeds thinking abut it?" Ruby question, her clueless mind wonder.

"When your older sis" Yang answered wanting to keep her innocent as possible.

" **PLEASE!I NEED YOU JAAAUUNNE!" a desperate cried out for some sort of miracle for her friend(possible boyfriend) to come back and end this nightmare.**

"Please, Jaune get up" Ruby put her hands together for a miracle.

Yang would of begin teasing her about it if it weren't for the current situation and atmosphere. She reluctantly kept it to herself.

 **Her cry reach Jaune ear, (the whole time Jaune soul was slowly descending into a deep unknown abyss) "Ruby shes calling me…...shes crying….she needs me" his entire body starts glowing red.**

Everything in room starts shaking uncontrollably from the TV to the couches, making everyone grabbing onto their seats to keep themselves from falling off and thinking just how strong this Jaune is to be able to cause quakes in a different dimension!?

" **GET UP, I HAVE TO GET UP" he slowly gets up while black ethereal energy is being release to encase his body.**

"Whats happening!? Weiss practical, hanging onto her seat, when everything all of a sudden starts shaking like crazy.

"Maybe He's activating his semblance!?" Ruby scream trying not to fall off.

"I know my semblance cause small quakes…!" Yang trying to finish but was cut off.

"BUT THIS IS CRAZY" Nora finish for her.

Blake turning green from all the shaking.

"It looks like his semblance is similar to Yang, its tied to his emotions" Ren said loud enough so everybody can hear.

"But What emotion is strong enough to cause Hugh quakes in this room, when its completely in a different dimension" Pyrrha covering her mouth not wanting to release her lunch.

" **I PROMISE….I WILL" standing up to his full height, blonde hair growing and flying wildly in all directions, eyelids open to reveal deep amber instead of his ocean eyes "PROTECT YOU! the black energy completely encase Jaune entire body.**

Everybody came to the conclusion that the emotion he is most emitting right now that is to able to cause Hugh quakes is ANGER.

" **BOOM" the energy explodes high into the sky like a beacon of hope. Once the energy was gone, A Hugh shadow figure is looming over a crying Ruby, this cause her to turn around slowly and what she sees made her eyes widened.**

Everyone is glad the shaking has stop.

"Phew, that finally stop" Ruby move her hand across her forehead and felt a sense of relief.

"Yeah, those quake almost mess up my hair" Yang gently brushing her hair protectively.

"Really is that you care about?" Weiss sign can't believe one of her teammates take pride in her hair to a whole another level.

"Weiss, this is Yang we're talking about, the same person who would punch first and ask questions never" Blake told her.

"Guys you might want to see this" Nora points to the screen with wide eyes, the girls turn back to the screen and eyes to widened.

"I know some semblance change one's appearance slightly, but this" Ren awe struck to continue.

"This takes it on a whole different level of change" Pyrrha added stuck in a trance like state.

" **Growl" the tall muscular white figure behind her that can be describe as a demon from hell, Two long forward-pointing horn on the side of its mask like head and menacing teeth, from the top to its chest decorated with black markings, a hole in the middle, long blond hair down to his waist, red tufts around the neck and waist of both arms and ankles.**

"Is that..."Ruby staring at the figure on the screen.

"It can't be" Weiss interested and mouth wide open trying to come up with a logically explanation.

"A semblance shouldn't change someones appearance completely, its impossible" Yang said when shes activates her semblance her eyes turn from lilac to red and her hair burst into flames.

"You forget this is a different universe Yang, our world applications don't apply there" Blake explain to her.

Nora hid behind Ren frighten from the monster on the screen.

"Is that what was inside him?" Pyrrha knows everybody have their inner demon, the saying goes "release your inner demon" this Jaune takes it literately and the manifesting of his demon into a physical form can give anybody weather be it human or faunus nightmares.

" **Is that Jaune?** "Ren and his counterpart said at the same time.

 **The bat-like figure enemy turns his head from Ren to the Jaune demon form near Ruby "Impossible, you can't be alive?" in a monotone voice.**

"He can talk?"Ruby amazed.

"Ruby I'm pretty sure if he looks human, he can talk" Yang told her.

"What does he mean by impossible? Weiss questioned.

"Him talking makes it bit more intimidating" Pyrrha commented.

"His bored expression and monotone voice reminds of two certain people that we know" Nora said in thinking pose.

They all turn to the quiet people they know who are Blake and Ren.

 **Begins walking toward him and examining him up and down,"How have you become this form?,Who are you? Jaune demon form doesn't say anything, just remains quiet.**

"Him just standing there is really giving me the creeps" Ruby shakily a little at the new form of Jaune.

Everybody would agree his silence is disturbing.

"The enemy sure looks confuse and is surprisingly asking a lot of question instead of attacking" Pyrrha said, you wouldn't just stop attacking your opponent even if a new development just happen in the fight.

"You forget Pyrrha, he probably observing him, looking for any flaws and coming up with attacks as we speak at this unknown variable" Ren provided.

"I agree with Ren here, I would do the same if something unexpected happen in my fights" Weiss agree with him wholeheartedly.

"Really I would still attack my opponents if they are just standing there and not doing anything" Yang usually attack head first without thinking.

"Yang that's what they want you to think, but once your in the opponents range, your already dead" Blake told her, opponents who would always attack instead of planning usually lose in the end.

"JUST FIGHT ALREADY" Nora yelled out and throw her popcorn at the screen this cause everybody to jump a bit at her action.

 **As if on her command, His claws hands flex open(bad ass opera music begin playing), behind him at a distance lay Crocea Mors planted on the ground, its starts rattling, then burst out of the sand and into the awaiting hand. He catches his sword with ease.**

"YAH FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" Nora chanted and moving her fist up and down motion.

"Whoa did he just call Crocea Mors to move to his hand just now" Ruby shock at the Jaune weapon moving on its own towards the owner.

"It just starts rattling as if it was living" Weiss confuse at what just happen.

Blake curl up into a ball repeating "ghost and curses aren't real, just fiction" huh who knew she was scared of the supernatural.

"Guys its probably some form of telekinesis he used to summon Crocea Mors to him" Ren provide his explanation to what happen on the screen.

" **HM!"the enemy eyes widen a bit when he swings his sword behind him, the ground exploded from his monstrous swing, "AAH" Ruby glide across the ground "I GOT YA" until Ren was able to catch her with his right arm.**

Everybody is stun at his demoniac strength.

"Ok I change my mind I don't want to fight him" Yang frighten at his increase strength, wanting to challenge this Jaune died instantly died after that display.

"I don't want to be a splatter across the ground" Pyrrha terrified too, she knows whenever an opponent outclass her. she would rather live and fight another day.

 **The enemy disinterest by his strength "Didn't you hear me?,I ask who you are?".Jaune body glows in red and answers "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" in an animalistic and primal roar, shaking the surrounding area.**

Everyone covered their ears from the roar.

"AHHHHHHH" Blake scream in pain, hands on top of her head and covered her cat ears and because of her faunus heritage, her hearing are way more sensitive compare to normal humans.

" **I see you can't understand me" points his index finger and fires his energy beam at Jaune, he copy's the same attack by moving his head down a bit, horns point in the direction of the enemy and then in between the horns produces a red energy beam and fires back. "Gasp" at Jaune.**

"Ohhh pretty" Ruby and Nora look with child-like wonder at the green and red colorful energies fired from both Jaune and the enemy.

 **Both his and Jaune energy attacks clash and began struggling for dominance in the confrontation one over the other until "BOOM" they explode into the sky and release a burning inferno smoke in the aftermath. Ruby and Ren on ground are covering theirs eyes from the smoke.**

"Yeah pretty" Weiss look at them dryly.

"Destructive would fit better" Yang likes explosion, but this is crazy the power behind those blast.

"How about devastating" Pyrrha stare at the energies awe struck.

"I prefer disastrous" Blake said.

"Catastrophic" Ren added.

 **Coming out of the smoke first was the enemy. "Impossible that was a real Cero, one powerful enough to deflect my Cero Oscuras"**

"Ceerrro?" Ruby puzzled at the word.

"Cero, Cero, Cero" Nora rolling her tongue around as if tasting the word.

"What kind of technique is that?" Weiss intrigue at the foreign word.

"Still what a cool name for his blast, you know I might start making names for my punches like Fire Fist or Dragon Iron Fist, ooohhh that's a good one" Yang starts thinking and writing down on a piece of paper with a pencil on possible cool attacks names.

"Guys did you hear what he just said" Blake told them.

"He said that a Cero shouldn't be able to defect his uhh…... (snap fingers) Cero Oscuras that's it" Pyrrha inform.

"Hmmm it looks a Cero, I'm using video game logic here, is like a level 1 attack and a Cero Oscuras is a level 2 attack" Ren gave them, suddenly it was quiet and he turn to them and everyone minus Nora gave him weird looks.

"What I play games too" Ren got a bit offensive that they assume he only read books.

"Its true, whenever we play fighting games, he would always beat me without even trying" Nora pitch in.

" **This can't be, Despite how much he resembles a hollow, a mere human cannot shoot a real Cero" As he was contemplating, Jaune flashes behind him and fires another energy at him, "Don't underestimate me" He turns in time and fires back to counter it. Both energy clash once again and explode, destroying and crumbling the building in the area from destructive attacks.**

"Whoa look how fast he is" Ruby amaze at his speed, it looks like his is faster then her semblance.

"This just adds more questions then answers" Weiss still in the dark.

"Whats a hollow?" Yang wonder, is it some type of grim.

"Or his statement about a mere human" Blake intrigue by it.

"His attacks and reactions are very proficient" Pyrrha admiring the enemy skills.

"It looks really easy for them to charge those energy beams" Ren pointed out.

" **He deflected my Cero Oscuras twice" said while looking around the smoke for Jaune, He reappears behind him, this his eyes turn to his left, he turns quickly as possible to fire another beam at him, but Jaune grabs his arm and just rips it off.**

Everyone eyes widen when Jaune rips the enemy arm off so easily and as if it was a twig.

"He just rip an arm off" Ruby stared.

"As if it was a twig" Weiss afraid.

"That some crazy strength" Yang looking at the screen.

"He didn't even have to try" Blake add.

"Guys, we just witness him swing his sword to the side and ground beside him exploded" Pyrrha reminded them.

"Man I bet that he would still slaughter Yang and I even if we go all out with our semblance" Nora knew Yang and her are the heavy hitters of their respective teams, but this Jaune would crush them like ants.

"I sense a recurring theme here" Ren inform, they all turn to him.

"Whenever someones arms is rip off, its usually the left" Ren realize his counterpart and enemy arms that were rip or injured is the left.

"What do they hate lefty's" Yang joked.

 **He then kicks the enemy who crashes upon impact at the ground and roars high to the sky "RAAAHHHHHHH!"**

"OH COME" Blake cover her ears again, everyone did the same as well from the primal roar.

 **Ren and Ruby just staring in disbelief at destruction cause by the combatants "No way. It can't be, is that really Jaune?!."**

"I can't believe it either other me" Ruby agreeing with her other self.

 **The enemy stands back up, huffing from the attack he receive and left arm bleeding out. He turns his head at Jaune narrow eyes filled with anger and then to his missing arm. The audience wonder why he turn to his missing limb until noise of bone and muscle tenders begin twisting and turning.**

Everyone were feeling disgusted and gross out by the noise of his missing appendage is making.

' **pew' out grow a new arm. Ruby and Ren on the screen and the audience gasp at this development.(Spanish guitar solo music begins playing)He begins flexing his new appendage and testing its mobility acting calm like not nothing happen a minute ago, while Jaune just stares. "My Greatest attribute is not my offensive capabilities, but regeneration" he informs.**

"EWWWW!" Ruby screech.

"Blech!" Nora vomited her lunch at the nearest trash can.

Ren came to her side and begin patting her back.

"He just regrow a new limb in a matter of seconds" Weiss in disbelief at enemy ability.

"Hmmm Sacrifice offensive for regeneration is not a bad trade" Blake gross out of the ability, but there are benefits.

"Cool so I can just lose any part of my body and it will just regenerate back, neat" Yang thinking she can fight even more reckless in her fights without consequences if she have that.

"Yang, you can regenerate, not feel the sensation of pain" Pyrrha inform her.

"Oh, that sucks" Yang pout.

" **Unlike the other Arrancar who have lost majority of their regenerative abilities, I saved the ability to quickly regenerate everything, but my brain and internal organs instead of sacrificing it for brute strength."**

"What's a Arrancar?" Ruby ask

"Maybe some type of dessert" Nora told her dumbly

While those two were distracted by the name, everyone else focus and engross on the information about the enemy ability.

"Ok that's pretty dumb" Yang complained.

"I agree with her" Blake said

"A flaw ability" Weiss intrigue at first, but deflate after hearing that.

"Regenerate everything else except the brain and organs is a great is a disadvantage" Pyrrha concur with everyone.

"Impressive, but someone could could easily just blow your head off or destroy your organs and then you'll be finished" Ren could already see opponents exploit that defect ability to their advantage in a fight.

" **I don't know how you transformed into that, but you'll never defeat me even with your power boost"**

"Seriously, why do villains always say" Ruby thought why do villains jinx themselves.

"Because their villains Ruby, it what they are suppose to do" Nora said as if it is common knowledge.

"He's cocky with his abilities" Ren said

"Reminds me a certain blond teammate" Weiss turn to Yang.

"Hey I'm not cocky, I'm arrogant thank you" Yang proudly stated.

"That's not any better Yang" Black berate her.

"Yang you shouldn't get over confident in yourself" Pyrrha knows she is a very skilled fighter, but she would never be brash about it.

"hump" Yang cross her arms and turn away from them.

" **If you stop to stare at me after tearing out a single arm" He press the tip of his thumb and fingers together upside down, energy begins to produce between his palms until he spread his arms wide open and out came a lance made of green energy. "Lanza del Relampago!"**

"Ohh pretty green lance" Ruby gushing over the weapon that was constructed in the between the enemy palms.

"That's useful, being able materialize weapons out of thin air" Pyrrha commented and thinking of the benefits.

"The name for it sound so awesome!" Nora said out loud.

"Nora you don't even what it means it" Ren told her.

"Don't care" she responded

"Think of how much time I would be able to save" Yang hated waiting on her locker to launch to her when she really need her weapon the moment a fight is about to start, she be like a siting duck for the enemy.

"Reminds of certain semblances that can do that" Weiss using her knowledge of her semblance throughout remnant.

"I'm going to be honest here, that was kinda hot when he summon his weapon" Blake told them, he may be the enemy, but damn does he sound sexy when he call out his weapon.

 **He spins it a bit making sure its stable before positioning his arm into a throwing position at Jaune. "stay away from me, stay where you are, I would prefer not to set this off near me" he throws the lance and it misses Jaune by an inch.**

"He missed" Ruby said

"Yes Ruby he miss, we all seen it happen just now" Weiss dryly replied.

 **The lance glide through the sky at a great distance before hitting the ground and "boom" what came next was a Hugh green pillar explosion, thundering and engulf the surrounding area.**

"Am I going crazy or is his weapon strong enough to destroy beacon" Yang stagger at that immense power.

"Beacon!,How about all of Vale!?" Blake panicking.

" **I missed" said nonchalant.**

"I just said that" Ruby complained.

"He's surprisingly calm about his mistake" Pyrrha usually would freak out is she miss her target.

"He's probably freaking out on the inside, he just really good at not showing it" Nora said

" **It truly is hard to control" he construct another one in matter of seconds, Ren widened his eyes "He can shot out more than one of those things?!."**

"I be freaking out too" Ren agree with his counter part wholeheartedly.

 **Jaune looks like he have enough, so he flashes behind him again. (suspenseful piano music begins playing)"WHAT THE!?"he turns to Jaune "He completely slipped through my Pesquisa?!,That wasn't shunpo, That was sonido" Jaune throws the arm he was holding and he blocks it with his lance but as a result skidded across the ground from the strength behind it.**

"Pesquisa?" Ruby said.

"Shunpo?" Nora continue.

"Sonido?" Yang add.

"His Pesquisa is maybe his sensory ability" Weiss trying to come up with an explanation.

"Shunpo and Sonido is probably a speed skill in their world" Blake chimed in.

"And Jaune was able to bypass his senses" Pyrrha though he must be really fast.

"Can we just continue to watch please" Ren told them.

" **Gahhh" he grunts a bit before stopping and looks up the building, sees Jaune comes downwards him at high speeds. He flaps his wings and then soar upward at Jaune. Jaune then blitz out of his vision. His eyes widened and viewpoint shifts to the left because Jaune grabbed his head with his hand and push him at the building beside them. The enemy is force to be drag upward through the building wall until Jaune slashes at him. They both exited through the building. He is free from Jaune grasp and adjust himself in the air. He turns his head to Jaune and sees him coming right at him."Hump''he spins his lance around and then swings for a downward slash at Jaune while swings upwards. Both his and Jaune respected weapons deflected off one another and created sparks upon collision.**

"Man what do I have to sacrifice to be able to fly" Yang ask.

"Probably being human" Blake answered for her.

"Oh Yeah."

" **They're so fast, I can't even follow them" Ren looking at fight between the two monsters, "Jaune" Ruby witnessing the fight.**

"I can't even follow them either no matter how much I try" Ruby squinted her eyes to try and follow their movements.

 **The enemy swings, but Jaune parry his attack. He flashes behind Jaune to attack his back side, but he turns quick enough to stop it and flashes behind the enemy and double kicks him in the back. The enemy turns and swing horizontally at Jaune, but he was able to maneuver himself upward and dodge the attack. They continue this Ariel combat of slashing, dodging, and parry in mid air and trying get the upper hand at each other. "You're not getting away!" he tries to charged an energy beam, but Jaune kicks him from behind "Ouuuuffff!"the energy is fired at the buildings and destroys them. He is falling, but quickly righted himself in the air before landing on the ground safely. He sees Jaune picks a block of one of the destroyed building from the rumble and throws it at him.**

"This fight is Crazy!" Weiss look at how much collateral damage this fight is causing.

"More like insane" Pyrrha looking at the two combatants.

"I believe we should expect insane fights in these universes" Ren realize.

" **Did you think that would startle me? Get serious" said coldly and then spearheaded the block, destroying it before it could hurt him. Jaune glide though the dust and use this window of opportunity to assault. He sees the incoming sword and alter his head slightly backwards to avoid having his head cut clean off. He jumps a feet away from Jaune and tries to throw his lance at him, but Jaune blitz right in front of him and stops the lance from being thrown. "Impossible with his bare hands!"said in disbelief, Jaune was struggling a bit before reinforce some strength, crushing it and cause a small explosion.**

"Damn he just crush it as if it was paper(munch munch munch)" Nora eyes glue to the fight on the screen, while guzzling down hug amounts of popcorn.

" **rahhh" yellow eyes glowing at the enemy. The enemy shock, but realize he left himself wide open to attack in which Jaune uses and swings a diagonal slash at him from his left shoulder to right hip. Everything is suddenly at slow motion as the enemy falls to the ground and Jaune rise back to his full height. "He won" Ren looking at the conclusion of the fight.**

Everyone jump a little when the eyes of Jaune mask glowed.

"Its over" Ruby said.

"Jaune won" Weiss looking that victor on screen.

"Ahhh man I wanted it to continue" Yang whine.

"Me too" Nora with her head down.

Ren patted her head to make her feel better.

"I wouldn't" Blake didn't complain.

"Me neither" Pyrrha agree with Blake.

 **The enemy down at ground, glares at him "Curse you...I never imagined I'd lose to a human(gasp for air) who could transform into a hollow" Jaune stares "The very idea is ludicrous." "AHH" the enemy grunted as Jaune plant his foot at the side of his head pushing deep into the ground and bends his horns downward to fire an energy at the defeated enemy. "I see, You'll show no mercy" in bored tone "How very hollow-like of you" he pressed on "Go ahead, I have no reason to live now that you've defeated me" and lastly "Do it" Jaune then fires and a dome like red energy exploded high into the sky.**

Everybody gasp at Jaune action that he committed.

"Jaune NOOO!" Ruby horrified that Jaune would attack an opponent who's already given up and can't fight.

 **Ruby form a barrier in time to protect her and Ren from the smoke and debris. As the smoke clear, we see Jaune holding the enemy by his single wing in the air. The enemy is barely moving and is missing his lower half, a wing, and one of his arms. Jaune then toss him across ground and begins to move slowly towards the "corpse".**

"Ok I feel bad now that enemy looks like that" Yang feeling regret seeing the enemy in a pitiful state after what her and the girls said what they were gonna do to him before.

"I can't fault you there Yang" Weiss feeling guilty.

"Guys why is Jaune moving towards the corpse" Blake points to the screen.

"I don't like whats he planning on doing" Pyrrha felt a bad vibe.

"We wouldn't either Pyrrha" Ren getting a bad feeling about this.

 **Ren realize what Jaune is planning to do once he points his weapon down at the corpse throat. He speeds at Jaune side and grab his arm that held his weapon tightly stopping his action from continuing. "That's enough, Jaune" told calmly "The battles over, He was our enemy, but there's no need to carve up his corpse" raising his voice a bit "I said enough, Jaune!" he ordered "Can you hear me, Jaune?! Harshly said "It's time to stop" ordered again "Do it and you really will no longer be human!"Jaune struggling to continue "Don't Jaune!" Ren Yelled sternly.**

"Oh no scary Ren is back" Nora yelled.

"Very funny Nora" Ren left eye twitch.

"Wow Ren Its scary when your angry" Yang comment.

"Jaune is really pressing your buttons" Blake said.

 **Jaune turns from his sword from the corpse and stabs Ren in the abdomen, this cause Ren to widen his eyes while flying through the air. "REN!"Ruby scream at Jaune unexpected attack at Ren.**

"JAUNE!" Ruby scream.

"What is that dolt doing!" Weiss muddled at what just happen.

"Why did he attack Ren, doesn't he know he's not an enemy!?" Pyrrha yelled.

 **Ruby froze and hears what Jaune is saying in a raspy voice "Will...save….will….save" "WILL SAVE….WILL SAVE" and finally "I will save you".(sad violin music begin playing)Ruby realize she cause this and sense of guilt wave over her "It's my fault. Jaune is trying to save me…...because I called out to him" tears forming "why" pause then continue "I didn't want to get in his way, so I trained myself" tears lowly stream down "I wanted to protect him, so I came here alone" and ask "So why" "why do I always end up relying on Jaune in the end?" she question while Jaune is slowly approaching Ren. Jaune then charges an energy beam "Wait Jaune! panicking "JAUNE!" scream at him to stop.**

"NOOOOO!" they scream at Jaune on the screen to stop.

"RENN!" Nora scream the highest out of all of them.

 **Then an unknown savior who is actually the enemy appears behind Jaune in a nick of time and slice a horn off with his lance to prevent the beam from finishing and it explode upward.**

"Why did he save them?" Ruby ponder

"You think he would slice his head off, but instead just a horn" Weiss wonder why did enemy did that.

"Yeah he may have some type of honor" yang suggested.

"Maybe, Yang, Maybe" Blake told her.

 **Jaune just stands there with only one horn and then suddenly his mask shatters (broken vase noise)revealing his pale skin face. His body then begins to fall forward. "Jaune" Ruby rushes towards him and catches him before he hits the ground and lays him on her shoulder "Jaune" she ask and shakes him to get a response, while the enemy just stands at a distance, discharge his lance and observe the interaction.**

"Yang, your probably right on his honor part" Pyrrha looking at the enemy.

"With him just waiting and observing kinda proves it" Ren using the evidence on the screen.

 **He turns away "My arm, leg, and body are all regenerating, buts its superficial" concluded and continue examining himself "The organs he destroyed will not grow back" finished "If that last attack hadn't ended it, I would be the only lying dead."He hears a gasp and turn to see Ruby staring Jaune body turn back to normal, but white energy flows above him, then the energy surge down at the Jaune grave chest wound and once the light clears, the hole on his body is completely healed.**

"Whoa" everybody astonish at Jaune transformation back to normal.

 **Everybody gaped,"The hole closed…? Ren amazed "Was that...high-speed regeneration? The enemy study the phenomenon. "Jaune" Ruby hesitantly ask, then Jaune jolt back to life on her shoulder causing her to jump a little form the sudden movement, Jaune is taking deep breaths and she hears him "I" place a hand on where the whole used to be while the other is on Ruby shoulder for support, the girls blush when the screen show his sweaty well-defined chest and abs muscles "Didn't I have a hole in my chest?" questioned "Jaune" she called him and caught his attention. "Ruby are you okay? He ask, "Yes" she smiled and beamed.**

"Yum mama likes, Ruby your other is lucky to have that piece of meat" Yang jealous at Ruby.

Ruby face blush a deep cherry red and covered her face with her hoodie.

Pyrrha getting hot down there from this Jaune muscles on the screen.

 **Jaune glad with her answer, but head quickly turn to Ren as he forget that his sword is still embed in his abdomen. Ren huffing at moment of the injure, Jaune stands up with the help of** **R** **uby of course and turns to the direction of Ren "Ren" hesitant call out "You you finally sap out of it" Ren replied coolly "Did I do that to you?" he ask no** **t** **believing he attack his own friend.**

"He really doesn't know" Weiss looking at Jaune confuse expression.

"Maybe in that demon state, his mind was all on instincts, not logic" Ren told Weiss.

"Your other is really calm even with a sword in him" Blake would be scared out of her mind if that happen to her.

"Ren is always relaxed no matter what the situation" Nora said then add "most of the time."

" **You're resilient" the enemy said out loud, Jaune then turns to the enemy "Ulquiorra" call out. Ulquiorra nods, then flash to Ren, removes the sword out of Ren (who grunts in pain from action) and then toss it at Jaune. This cause everybody to think why did he take such action.**

"Ulquiorra?" Ruby said out loud

"What a funny name" Nora thought about it.

"Nora don't be rude, I think its a unique name" Pyrrha scold her, you shouldn't insult peoples name even if there your enemy.

Nora stuck her tongue at Pyrrha.

"Nora behave or no pancakes" Ren threatened her.

 **Crocea Mors lands by Jaune feet and Ulquiorra says** **"take it and lets finish this."**

"Wow" Blake in disbelief.

"Is he serous?" Weiss stare at Ulquiorra as if he was crazy.

"Now that is the definition of arrogant at the highest degree" Yang told them

 **Jaune stares at his sword a bit and then looks at Ulquiorra,"Was I the one who stabbed Ren?" he ask him "It doesn't matter" replied and materialize a lance, "Did I cut off your arm and leg, too? Jaune ask another question. They both are at a stare down until he states with resolved "In that case" pauses "then cut off mine too!". "JAUNE!" Ruby yelled.**

The audience flabbergasts at Jaune declaration.

"Whats That dolt trying to do!" Weiss look at Jaune as if he grew a second head.

 **Ulquiorra surprise, disperse his lance and gives Jaune his attention. "I was unconscious when I fought with you in that hollow form" raise his voice "that wasn't me! And yelled "It wouldn't be a fair fight unless I'm in the same state as you!"with upmost determination. "Jaune stop!" Ren yelled "Do you realize what you're saying?!" concern."JAUNE!"**

"Yes why Jaune" Ren agreeing with his counterpart.

"Yeah other Ren knock some sense into Jaune head" Nora preached.

"Admirable Jaune, but dangerous" Pyrrha chide Jaune on the screen.

" **Very well, I shall comply if that is your wish" Ulquiorra was about to take action until his only wing burst and begin to dissolved, he turns to his wing "Tch, I'm that far gone?" he turns back to Jaune still hanging onto Ruby. "kill me" ordered "hurry up" pestered "I no longer have the strength to walk, you'll never finish the fight if you don't kill me now."**

"Is he really asking Jaune to just kill him?" Ruby can't believe the enemy just give up like that.

"I think so Ruby" Yang would never take a chance like that if her opponent wouldn't try fighting back till the end.

"Its really sad that he just standing there and wanting to die" Blake feeling pity at Ulquiorra.

 **Jaune clenching his teeth and body shaking in anger "No" he told him, Ulquiorra didn't quite hear him "what?". "I said I won't do it" Ulquiorra perplexed by his answered continue to remain silent to hear "I don't wanna win like this!"practically roar at him and then starts huffing form raising his voice.**

Everybody agree indefinitely with Jaune honorable and righteous statement. It wouldn't feel right to win like that.

 **Ulquiorra stun at his statement and drops his head. "you never did as anticipated, up to the very end" (Sad violin and piano music starts playing)He then raise his head and looks at Ruby dejected as his body is dissolving "Right as I was finally growing interested in you people" Ruby looks at him with remorse, Ulquiorra then recalls the time he question Ruby about the heart "what is this 'heart?'Could I see it if I tear open your chest or crack open your skull?," continue his though process and raise his hand towards her and ask "Do I scare you?" sadness in his empty teal silt eyes. Ruby muster the courage "No, I'm not afraid",he stares "I see..."Ruby raise her free hand as if to grasp his, but his hand soon disperse into dust. "you humans speak so easily of the heart as if …." finish his thoughts and then it hit him "This..yes" he figured out something as his head and rest of his body dissolve into dust and spread into the night sky "Her heart was right…..."the screen turns bright white "...in my hands" and then the screen to this universe ends.**

Everybody begin tearing up once it ended.

"He 'hic' didn't know what a heart was?" Ruby said while rubbing her eyes with tears streaming.

"It would seem so Ruby" Yang with tears as well feeling a great sadness for Ulquiorra.

"The music made the scene very moving" Weiss praise the violins and piano music that came up, while wiping her tears with a napkin.

"It was touching 'sniff' that he finally realize what a hearts is" Blake told them sadly with tears in her eyes and blowing her nose with a tissue paper.

Nora hug Ren and was crying onto his shoulder, while Ren padded her back crying also.

"That was very emotional guys, lets take a break OK" Pyrrha ask them with tears falling onto the floor, everyone nodded at that and wanting to take a break from watching.

* * *

 **Hot Damn this too me 10 days, wow what a record. Anyway hope y'all enjoy it and leave a review when you can about my writing skills or how you like and dislike it. You know I realize I started writing this React Fiction because I wanted the cast to react to more eastern media stuff. I might add more RWBY characters in the white room, but only time will tell. Hell maybe in the future I'll write my own original story set in the RWBY verse, but the main character will be Jaune and he'll be raise from childhood by a certain someone and maybe a Reading Fiction too. God so many Ideas. Bye Y'ALL!**


	3. Fusion Reborn

**You guys are Crazy, You still Favorite and Follow this story despite it last update was on May . Anyway Sorry for the long wait. Life has been kicking me in the balls a lot.**

* * *

"Man that fight was crazy" Ruby said after everybody calm down from the universe they just witness.

"That's an understatement Ruby" Weiss told her and wiping her tears away with a handkerchief.

"That fight from that universe make my fights looks like child's play" Yang pouted a bit knowing that none of her fights aren't as crazy or epic compare to that.

Suddenly a bright flash of light appear in the room, causing the occupants to covers their eyes.

Once the light died down, the figure that appear was Billy in a superhero position dress in casual clothing that consist of an orange polo shirt, black jeans and black with white outline converse. The residents of remnant immediately notice that he is carrying a large brown sack over his should and said brown sack is shacking vigorously.

Raising to his full height, he lifts up his head and cheekily waves at them. "Yo."

"BILLY!" all the occupants scream/yelled at him.

"Yes me" he responds to them, while cleaning his ear a bit with his pinkie "so how was it watching the first 2 different versions of your friend Jaune?"

"Its very interesting to watch, especially universe 2" Blake said.

"Gee I wonder why that universe specifically" giving her a grin, Blake turns away not letting him notice the blush that appear on her face because of her dirty thought about Jaune doing holy things to her body while wearing a shihakusho.

"IT' AAAAAAAAWEEEEEEESSSSOOOOMMMME!?" Nora screamed "well except towards the end for both of them" quieted down towards the end of her statement.

"Oh why is that?" Billy asked.

"What Nora meant that they both started off great" Ren answered.

"I'm sensing a but coming along."

"But both of them ended on a depressing note which cause all of us to shed tears."

"Oh well I'm sorry about that, I forgot to mention that not all of them will be positive or have a happy ending." Billy bows to them.

"Its alright, at least you apologize" Pyrhha told him.

"Whats in the brown sack your carrying?" Ruby asked points her index and tilt her head curiously.

Everybody else immediately turn to the brown sack in question, they almost forgot about that during the whole conversation.

Billy widens his eyes and smacks his head with his free hand "almost forgot about that."

"I felt that y'all are feeling a bit lonely in here, So I invited,(LAUGHS) no just kidding kidnapped more people to keep y'all company, I'm positive you'll recognize these familiar faces."

Billy lifts the brown sack over his head "bombs away" and dump the contents onto the white floor. About 18 people landed harshly. all of them groan in pain at the same time.

"Where are we" Ozpin said as he and everybody else was getting up.

"I don't know headmaster, I only remember is that we were in your office deciding on what action to take to search for our missing students, a mysterious man knock on the outside of your office window and before we even had time to react, our vision went black" Glynda answered for him.

"Uhh I think I drank too much" Qrow said shaking his head.

"Damn it Qrow what did you do?" Taiyang turn to him.

"I didn't do anything, all I remember is that we were looking for Ruby and Yang in downtown vale, some guy came up to us and then everything went black" Qrow told Taiyang.

"This headache is killing me" Ironwood said massaging his head.

"General Ironwood do you remember anything" Winter ask massaging her head as well.

"Last thing I remember is that I was reading your report and then somebody knock on my office door, you answered and then I heard the words "Do you want the special?",both of us were confuse, before we could replay it all went dark."

"Ghira dear do you know where we are" Kali ask her husband a little frighten in this whole ordeal.

"No Idea Kali" Ghira move to comfort her.

"Ow" Adam massaging his back.

"Who's on my stomach?" Mercury ask loudly.

"That would be me" Emerald raise her hand.

"What is this place?" Cinder examine the room once she got up.

"Neo can you please get off my back" Roman told.

Neo look around room as she was getting off of Roman back.

"Sun can you please keep your partying under control next time" Neptune pleaded.

"I swear to you Neptune I did not cause this."

"Coco do you think we're somewhere in vale" Velvet look around the whiteness of the room.

"I doubt it, look out the window it's all white."

Confusion settled on the new guests, so Billy decided to grab their attention."Ne how (Ni hao)! Cheered.

They all turn to him and simultaneously yelled "YOU!"

"Again yes me, now before y'all start to question and murder me for kidnapping you guys, how about you guys scan the room for anybody you know hmm."he grin white teeth showing.

The new occupants agree in their minds that they would kill him later and scan the room for familiar faces.

"UNCLE QROW/DAD!" Ruby and Yang yelled at the same time and ran towards them.

Both Qrow and Taiyang turn towards the two people who called out their name and "oof" was body-slam into crushing hugs by their missing family members Ruby and Yang.

"Ruby?" Qrow confused at first and looks down to the person hugging him, Ruby nods into his chest and lifts her head to show him her face, this cause him to instantly realize its really his niece and return the hug.

"Yang?" Taiyang equally confuse and looks down see poofy long blonde hair and just from seeing the hair alone returns the hug immediately he knows only one family member that have this blonde hair which was his first daughter.

"WINTER!" Weiss ran towards her only sister and hug her.

"Weiss?" Winter looks confuse at the sudden action her sister has taken, but return the hug nevertheless.

"DAD/MOM!" Blake copied her teammates action and hug her parents.

"Blake?" Ghira and Kali confuse at first about the sudden hug just like rose family or schnee family, but hug their only daughter back and glad to see her safe and sound despite the current circumstances they are all in.

"STUDENTS!" Ozpin and Glynda yelled and felt relief at finding their missing students.

"Hi Headmaster, Hi professor" Nora happily wave at them.

"Do you know where we are?" Ozpin ask Nora, Ren, Pyrhha since Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake are busy with their families.

"Well its pretty simple" Ren reply to them.

"Surprise us" Glynda asked arms cross over her chest.

"Well.." Before Pyrhha could explain the situation they are in, Billy shunpo to her position and covers her mouth.

"Don't worry l'll inform them, just sit back, and relax" as he release his hand from her mouth.

"Now before I'll explain to y'all about this whole thing, Do you guys recognize any more familiar faces?"

"Roman!" Ruby shouted after she finish hugging her uncle.

"Red?" Roman replied.

"You!" Yang angrily pointed at Neo, while she just waves with a smug expression.

"ADAM!" Blake, Ghira, and Kali turn towards him.

"Blake, Ghira, Kali?" Adam responds confusingly.

"Neptune!'' Weiss instantly recognize that blue mop of hair.

"Snow Angel?" Neptune turn to her.

" _SNOW ANGEL_ " Winter with venom laced in her voice turn towards Neptune with murder in her eyes scaring Neptune.

"YIP!" Neptune shriek moved away from as far as possible.

"Blake?" Sun turn towards Blake and probably have a good guess that those two people she's hugging are her parents.

"Sun?"

"Coco look its Team RWBY and JNPR" Velvet point at the teams.

"Yeah I see that" Coco replied.

Emerald recognize the Huntsman that arrive to save the fall maiden "Uh Oh."

"Ah Crap" Mercury realize it too.

"Get Ready" Cinder order and all three of them got into fighting positions.

"Looks like a fight is about to breakout" Roman said and got into position and Neo copied him.

Adam got into his stance, while Blake, Ghira, and Kali got into their stance.

Qrow eyes widen at the Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder.

"OZPIN THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT ATTACK AND FATALITY INJURED THE FALL MAIDEN!" Qrow Yell with urgency and got into a fighting stance, however this confused Ruby, Yang, and Taiyang about the Fall Maiden nevertheless they copied Qrow and got into their stances and can question him later.

Ozpin shock at the information he heard and quickly mirror Qrow follow by Glynda, Ironwood, and Winter.

Weiss copied her sister.

Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Neptune, Sun, Velvet, Coco are confused by the situation, but since the headmaster got into a fighting stance, they got into their stances as well.

Before the brawl was about to begin, Billy glowered at them as he release his massive Reiatsu causing all the occupants to collapse on the floor unable to stand, not even the Great Ozpin and gasping for oxygen.

" **NO FIGHTING** **ALLOW** **AND IF ANY OF YOU TRY TO START A FIGHT WHEN I LEAVE I** **WILL MAKE YOU EXPERIENCE** **PAIN** **SO EXCRUCIATING AND UNIMAGINABLE** **THAT** **YOU'LL BEG FOR DEATH."**

Billy was looking around the room making sure all eyes are on him, shock and fear are presented in the occupants, he nods and slowly takes a deep breathe while he retract his Reiatsu. The occupants are able to stand and breath.

"So Please play nice and watch different version of a fellow name Jaune Arc" They all nod vigorously and reluctantly agree.

"Good Bye and Enjoy the show" He waves at them happily as if nothing happen couple minutes ago and disappears.

Ruby clap a couple times to get everyone in the rooms attention. "Alright all in favor of a truce and not anger Billy say I" asked a bit shaken at what transpired a minute ago.

"I!" it was a unanimous decision.

"Good" Ruby sits back down next to her team and family.

Everybody else went to their respective sides and choose their seats, however without glaring at each other.

"Alright Lets see what this universe has to offer" Yang grinning excitingly.

 **The screen opens to show an older Jaune in a** **tattered** **orange** **and blue** **martial arts gi** **that shows off his muscles that are** **covered in cuts and bruises.** **He is** **encased in some-type of red jelly.**

"Jaune!" Ozpin and Glynda yelled in concern at seeing their student bloodied and injured.

"JAUNE!?" Velvet at seeing Jaune hurt.

"What happen to him!?" Sun question out loud.

"Oh man I hope he's okay, I kind of like the guy" Neptune worryingly.

"OHHHH COME ON!" RWBYNPR in anger and frustrating that a new universe starts by showing Jaune horribly injured again.

"Hhhhmmm that orange and blue gi looks pretty good on him" Coco commented on this Jaune choice of clothing while also admiring his bloodied yet musicalur body.

Everybody that showed concern for Jaune deadpan at her and questions her priorities.

 **The camera pans out to show a demon with a purple and red color scheme. He has two horns on his head, white wrists-lets, and ankle supports.**

whistle "damn he looks intimidating" Roman said as he examines the demon.

Neo nod to Roman statement.

"Pppfff I can take him" Mercury smirk.

"You wish" Emerald roll her eyes and scoff.

"Fascinating" Cinder intrigue about demon and its capabilities.

"Nice sword" Adam commented.

 **He holds a sword that is aim at Jaune. Jaune eyes widens in panic as the demon was about to sent an air slash towards him.**

"NO!" the occupants that cares about Jaune scream in worry and hopelessness.

"He's dead" Qrow said.

"Yup" Taiyang agreed there no way he can escape that.

Ruby and Yang glared at their Uncle and Father and then smacks their heads.

"OW!" Qrow and Taiyang shriek and massage their heads.

 **Just as** **he** **was about to** **unleashed** **his attack, a blue ki blast from an unknown savior struck the demon and then a barrage of blue ki blast. "AHHHH" the demon scream in pain from the ki blasts.**

"Hooray" the occupants cheered and felt a sense of relief.

"well at least that boy is saved" Ironwood said.

"That's true sir, but the question who fired that blue energy projectile?" Winter wondered.

 **This opening allow Jaune to free himself** **f** **rom the red jelly and he lands on the ground safely. The unknown savior lands behind Jaune "How many times do I have to tell you that if anyone is going to end your existence its going to be me."**

Everybody eyes widen at that familiar voice and have shocked expressions.

"Wait.." Ghira astonish.

"Is that..." Kali amaze.

"It can't be.." Blake disbelief at the screen and then moves her head towards the man on the screen.

Everybody turns to the only bull faunus in the room.

"Me" Adam finally said, while staring at his alternate self.

" **Adam!?But How!?" Jaune said confusedly and turn around. Yes the Unknown Savior is an older Adam (no mask) with blonde hair and wearing a dark blue full-bodied jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. Since the jumpsuit tightens around his body, it shows off his Guns and his Buns.**

The girls and women blush at the older Adam physical body and eyes are filled with lust. The men envy at those muscles.

"Mmmmmm" Coco licks her lips.

"Look at those buns" Velvet bit her bottom lip and commented out loud, everybody turn towards her and she quickly covers her mouth in embarrassment.

"Look at those Guns" Sun compliment.

"Damn, he didn't skip leg day" Neptune jealous at all those muscles, he's defiantly going to hit the gym once this is all over.

"That jumpsuit looks good on you" Blake muttered at Adam while blushing deep red; _"_ _he should wear it more often"_ Blake said in the her mind.

"Thank you" Adam red face embarrass and cover his face with both palms.

" **I've been trying to answer that question myself, Jaune. I don't know how I got my body back. It was as if death was a dream and I just woke up." Adam answer him. "Uh...it must have something to do with the check-in station being out of commission." Jaune said putting the clues together.**

"Wait you guys look at whats above their heads?" Ruby notice the halo rings above Jaune and Adam heads.

"Are they dead?" Weiss question.

"It would make sense" Blake thought about it.

"That sucks" Yang sadden and everybody else felt the same that this Jaune died.

"Check-in station?" Pyrrha ask.

"The checking-in station sound like a place where a soul is judge and they either are sent to Heaven or Hell" Ren hypothesis.

"Huh, I guess people are dying too much" Nora quipped.

" **It doesn't matter. I'm here and I'm ready to fight. That's that. Now stay back while I handle this"** **Adam confidently.** **"** **But he's strong. I don't think he can be beat** **"** **Jaune warn.** **"Hmm. Don't worry. I have one thing in my favor. I have nothing to lose."** **As the demon lower himself closer to the ground.**

"Looks like someone impatient to fight" Ozpin intrigued about the afterlife in this universe.

"If Jaune can't beat him, what chance does he have" Glynda uncertain and push her glasses up thinking logically.

"Now now Glynda we don't know that, you're underestimating him" Qrow told her.

"I agree with Qrow, you could be wrong" Taiyang spoke.

" **What do you mean? Don't say that!"** **The audience jump at Jaune sudden action and concern for Adam.** **"You've been good, Jaune. I haven't. The afterlife quite frankly sucks for me! Fighting him will be a piece o'cake. Anything's better than my existence here."** **Jaune looks at Adam confusingly.**

"Even though he's an enemy, I feel sympathy for him" Ironwood said and surprised the audience.

"Really sir?" Winter question her superior officer.

"Yes."

 **The demon is examining his sword, when suddenly it shrinks and crumbles into dust. The action surprise him and the audience.** **Instead of questioning it, the demon just laughs maniacally like its not a big deal.**

The demon laugh creep everyone out into their very beings.

"Great he's strong and mentally unstable" Cinder roll her eyes the demon reminded her way to much of Tyrian that lunatic of a huntsman and loyal servant to Salem.

 **Adam rushes towards him in that little distraction and goes for a kick for the head. The demon duck and kick towards Adam. Adam use his right hand and somersaults over his leg and use it as a spring to push himself high into air and fire a blue ki blast.**

"GO BEAT HIM ADAM!" Ruby cheer and chant.

Everybody weird out on why she is cheering for Adam especially the man himself.

"Why?" Adam curious and raise his eye brow.

"Why not, your alternate self save Jaune before he could be killed, told him to rest, and went on to attack the demon knowingly you will be outmatch regardless If that action doesn't scream Hero then I don't know what does." Ruby explain her reasons to Adam.

Everybody thought about it and agree with her reasoning and join with her cheering except for Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Roman, and Neo.

"Go bull man!" Yang chanted.

"Get him Adam!" Blake join.

"Finish him Adam!" Weiss shout.

Adam look at everyone around the room that is shouting words of encouragement to his other self made him feel all warm.

 **Before the attack could hit him, he turns into tiny cubes and teleport away.**

Everyone eyes bulge out at the demon ability to deconstruct himself out of existence.

"Molecule manipulation!?" Ozpin analyzing the ability.

"NoNoNo It has to be some type of teleportation!? Glynda examine and gave her own hypotheses.

"Well whatever it is we know that ability can turn any fight or battlefield into a complete 180" Qrow awestruck and studying the ability.

"It could be similar to Raven portals" Taiyang brought up.

 **Adam cursed and wonder where he could have gone. When a kick appear close to his head and blocks it in time with his left arm.**

"WOAH!" Everyone jump when a kick appear out of nowhere.

"He has amazing intuition" Ironwood praise.

"Agree sir his reaction time and speed is impressive" Winter applaud.

 **He evade a good distance away as the leg tires to uppercut him. The** **rest** **of the** **demon** **body appears in front of him, while chuckling.** **Adam was about to charge towards him, but pause as the demon teleport away again. He is clearly annoyed at this parlor trick "NOT THIS TIME!" and fires a blue ki blast. The demon appears at a** **few** **distance away from him and harm from the attack.**

Everyone is on edge of theirs seat as the fight gets intense.

"The demon ability seems to be invisible portals and uses it when he needs a quick escape to gain the advantage in a fight" Ghira immerse in the fight and was able to deduced the ability.

"Its astonishing how the energy blast Adam sent didn't dissipate and actually travel through the portal and was still able to hurt the Demon" Kali engross like her Husband and Daughter.

Cinder glue to the screen and thinking how useful that ability would be in her arsenal.

"Looks like he got this in the bag" Emerald said.

"Now why you would say that" Mercury deadpan at her.

 **Adam was about to double axe handle him. The demon right hand** **stretch** **and** **chokes Adam. "Ack!"** **surprising him.**

"He can stretch his body!?" Roman exclaimed.

Neo nods furiously with Roman statement.

Emerald face turn red.

Everyone turn towards Emerald making a "you were saying" face.

"All right I'm sorry jeez" Emerald cross her arms over her chest and look away red face embarrassed and felt uncomfortable with the unwanted attention she was receiving.

 **He then stretch Adam towards the jelly-bean looking rocks in the sky.** **"** **ADAM NO!"** **Jaune scream in terror as Adam is going at break necking speed toward the** **jelly beans** **.**

"Oh man this going to suck!" Sun biting his finger nails.

"Thats going to hurt a lot!" Neptune panicking.

"Hope he survives this" Coco fearful about Adam condition.

"I can't look!" Velvet covered her eyes with her bunny ears.

 **Adam slams in** **to** **a** **jelly bean** **, which cause him to** **instantly** **rever** **t** **back to his ba** **se form and is continue drag through the field of jelly beans.**

"Ouch" Everybody winces at Adam body impact at the Jelly beans.

 **The demon finally lets him go and Adam is thrown towards a mountain of ball spikes.**

"WHAT!" Everybody scream at the mountain of ball spikes and afraid for Adam life well his soul.

" **ADAM!"** **Jaune rush and catches him in time before he** **could be impaled** **and lowers down to the ground. Jaune place Adam onto the flat side of a ball spike.**

"Yah Jaune!" Ruby happy that Jaune was able to catch Adam.

"Phew that was a close call" Yang relax.

"No kidding Adam was about to be shish kabob" Blake Added.

"Now I'm curious whats their plan to defeat the demon since they both can't beat him" Weiss ask.

" **Why don't you just** **leave** **me** **be** **Jaune. I don't need you** **r** **stinking** **help! Do you hear me!"** **Adam** **trying** **to act tough even though he's covered** **in** **cuts and bruises. Jaune smile and chuckles at Adam** **"Yeah I know. I know, but this time I'm goin** **g** **to need you** **r** **help Adam"** **He turns serious, gets up and look in the direction of the demon.** **"You saw what he did to me back there"** **The demon is looking around for them outside of the ball spikes** **.**

Everyone amuse and chuckle at Adam to act tough after the beating receive.

"Man I'm glad Jaune and Adam can finally rest and collect their thoughts" Nora relax.

"I agree with Weiss and Nora, they should use this limited time to come up with some plan" Ren concur.

"Well whatever plan they create I hope its effective" Pyrrha stated.

 **Adam grunts and agonizingly stand up.** **"Can he even be beaten?"** **Adam ask.** **"Yes, if we work together then there's still a chance"** **Jaune answered** **"What come on!"** **Adam frustrated with** **that** **response.** **"He pick us apart"** **and spits some blood out.** **"Yeah separately"** **Jaune counter** **.** **The audience realize Jaune plan; teamwork.**

"Teamwork" Ozpin thought about the plan that Jaune is going for.

"Will teamwork really work against that demon?" Glynda skepitcal.

"You saw what the demon did to both separately maybe together they might have a chance" Qrow offered.

"A chance that have a success rate of it being 50% or lower" Taiyang doubt about the plan.

 **Adam looks at Jaune surprise and then realize Jaune train of thought** **"Separately!?surely you** **r** **not** **suggesting** **?"** **Jaune nods** **"It's the only way, we have to do fusion Adam"** **Adam scowl** **"You know better, Fusion.** **I'll** **never join bodies with you clown!"**

"Fusion?" Everybody thought about the idea that Jaune propose until they heard a huge slap sound and turn towards Adam who slap himself.

"Oh my Oum" Adam groan "you just got your ass beat me, just suck up and do the damn fusion" order his other self.

"Curse word!" Ruby points at Adam.

Everyone snigger at Adam sudden action at self harm.

 **Jaune** **frow** **n** **"** **would you rather us both be at the mercy of that monster. he'll tear us to shreds Adam He's taken the entire universe captive"** **The** **audience** **eyes bulge out.**

The audience bodies stiffen at declaration that the demon is holding the universe in that world captive.

"I'm sorry I need to get my ears check by my personal audiologist, but did I just hear Jaune say the demon is holding the entire universe captive" Ironwood bewilderment.

"I don't believe either sir, however given how Jaune told Adam in a serious and grave tone he's not lying" Winter baffled.

" **Tch, there's something's a warrior just can't do. I'd rather die"** **Adam** **huff** **and looks away.**

Adam sign, covered his face with both hand and a muffled scream is heard. He then lifts his head up.

"1st your already dead, but maybe there's a second death" Adam said with calmness and lower his arms.

"2nd Are you serious!,you know that the entire universe UNIVERSE is endanger and still refuse to fusion, man am I this stubborn!" Adam raise his voice and arms in the air exasperated at how headstrong his alternate self is.

"Yes" Ghira said.

"Yup" Kali added.

"Oh yeah" Blake point.

"Absolutely" Ironwood give.

"Definitely" Winter told.

"Indeed" Cinder reply.

"Certainly" Emerald respond.

"You can't imagine" Mercury response.

"I thank all of you for your honesty."

 **Jaune thought about it** **"** **Tch,** **You've been dead. Didn't you just say that anything was better than life here?"** **Adam** **eye** **s** **twitching and** **making funny expressions as Jaune was right.** **"Oh not in a million years** **Jaune** **!** **Don't ask me again"** **Adam f** **u** **ming.**

Everybody just laugh at how right this universe Jaune is and this universe Adam funny faces including Adam himself

"Jaune is not wrong" Cinder chuckle.

"Adam did state his afterlife sucks" Emerald giggle.

"The expression he's making after Jaune point out his flaw statement is priceless" Mercury chuckle.

 **The demon founds** **them, trace his index finger in the air that creates a streak of green energy that breaks into needles** **and fire** **s. Jaune sense the incoming projectiles** **"LOOK OUT!"** **Jaune and Adam are dodging the best they can, but still get cuts. After the attack finished, they are both laying on the floor sporting new injuries.**

Everyone held their breaths hoping Jaune and Adam are survive the attack.

"Ooooooooooh that's got to hurt" Roman squeamish.

Neo held up a sign board "they must be experiencing a lot of extreme pain right now."

 **Jaune called out** **"Adam, are you okay?"** **He gets** **up** **and runs to check o** **n** **him. Adam body shakes** **"Am I okay? Do I look okay, Jaune!?"** **Jaune looks at him with sorrow** **gaze** **.** **Adam breath** **heavy** **"** **The most painful thing is that you've** **gotten** **stronger while I've remained the same."** **Adam begins to shed tears.**

They release their breaths since Jaune and Adam survive the attack, but now felt sorrowful for Adam and some even cried. They understand the feeling of being weak and how others are stronger than you.

"Don't worry bro you were pretty Strong" Sun weep with some tears.

"Yeah man you held up against that demon pretty well" Neptune sob.

"You land a lot of good hits and even surprise the demon during the fight" Coco tears streaming down.

"There's always room for improvement Adam" Velvet snivel.

Adam is looking at them and hearing these motivational words is making him feel funny inside again. " _what is this abnormal feeling_ " he ask himself mentality.

 **Jaun** **e** **crouched** **"What you're saying is true Adam, but you have to understand, I've been training in the other world this whole time, it's only natural that I've progressed, you know. I'm more amazed that you're just as strong as before, even though you hadn't had a body to train in"** **Adam** **scowl at him** **"** **Tah! Don't belittle me with your pity, Jaune!"**

"Its nice that Jaune compliment and comfort Adam" Ruby delighted.

"Even though he doesn't want it" Yang giggle.

"He act tough, but he's really just a big softy aren't you Adam" Blake tease Adam.

"I'm not soft Blake" Adam cheeks redden.

"Rrrriiigghhhtt."

"Like an egg hard on the outside, but soft on the inside!" Nora told them her analogy

Adam just sulk at that comparison.

"I wonder what's the "other world" Jaune mention, is it heaven maybe?" Weiss ponder.

 **Jaune smile at him** **"** **look lets just forget about fusion alright. It's been awhile since we've seen each other there's no sense in fighting the whole time"** **Adam quieted from that and** **scowl soften** **.**

"OH hey guys do you think Jaune and Adam in this universe are together" Yang playfully ask and eyes wiggle.

Adam and the men spit their drinks, while the girls and women crimson.

"cough, cough, cough" Adam coughing and pounding his chest.

"YANG!" Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Nora, Pyrrha, and Velvet scream at her with deep blushes.

" long!" Glynda squawk at that undignified notion.

"I can see it" Coco with a nosebleed.

Adam whip his mouth, stands up and faces the audience.

"Don't misinterpret this and stop with your dirty thoughts you perverts, Jaune is just concern about Adam alright and its perfectly normal for friends to care and miss each other if they haven't seen in each other in a long time" Adam explain and wave his hands in the air.

 **Jaune sense the demon** **presence** **"We'd better go he's on the move. This place will be gone in 30 seconds. So we might as well get a move on, grab a hold of me Adam. We really don't have any time to spare."** **Jaune offers his hand, but Adam turns away f** **ro** **m him** **"I refused to run"** **and gets** **up. Jaune warn** **"We'll be slaughtered."**

"They have to leave soon" Ozpin trouble.

"For real" Qrow disturb.

"Ditto" Taiyang agitate.

"But my other self haven't agree to do the fusion yet" Adam sign.

 **Adam let out** **a** **deep sign** **"I can't run Jaune If I did then life too will be a hell."** **He looks at Jaune over his shoulder. "** **If I run life will be a hell. If I die it will be a hell. So I only have one** **choice** **"** **Adam after debating in his mind** **"Tch** **I'll** **do it.** **I'll** **do the stupid** **fusion** **technique"**

"At least he finally agree to do the fusion technique" Ironwood nod in approval.

"That's right sir and now the we're going to see the process of the fusion" Winter pertub.

 **and he continues** **"** **Oh another thing your right I DO have something to lose Jaune, my family" the** **screen** **show the** **audience** **a** **picture of** **Adam** **family at a** **park, wearing summer cloth** **e** **s,** **and smiling. Ghira is** **standing behind** **Blake, Adam, Kali with his arms up in the air as if he's waving. Blake** **lays her head** **on Adam right** **shoulder** **, while Kali is on his left.** **Adam** **right** **arm** **is wrap around** **Blake shoulder** **s** **and his** **left** **hand is** **on a little boy** **shoulder.** **The boy look 10, have sharp** **facial features, tan skin, amber** **eyes,** **short** **bla** **c** **k** **hair** **with red highlights** **, cat ears,** **and** **bull horns.** **He's standing in front of Adam and both of his hand made peace signs. Adam** **thinks about them with a** **regretful gaz** **e and** **remember** **what he told his son** _"_ _I'll_ _be with you, even if you can't see me."_ **Adam shed tears and clinch his fists.**

Everyone eyes widen at the revelation of Adam family.

Blake face turn deep red.

"Awwwwww 1st Ruby and now Blake, I'm honesty happy and envy at you girls" Yang proceed to hug both Ruby and Blake and begin crying crocodile tears.

"What you say!" Qrow/Taiyang with an angry tone hearing that little Ruby got with someone.

"Oh yeah in the universe before this my other self got with Jaune" Ruby explain to her Uncle and Dad after Yang release her and Blake. She blush at thought of being with Jaune as a couple.

"I'm going to kill him" Qrow/Taiyang threatened at the same time.

"He did die and " Weiss told them.

Their anger deflated after hearing that and now felt bad. They weren't really going to kill him, just only a beating.

"BUT!" Nora raise her voice and wiggle her index finger.

"He was resurrected into his demon form" Ren inform.

"He was crazy strong and frightening to watch, he was all on instinct and had only 1 goal that was repeated in his mind "protect" which was Ruby" Pyrrha expanded on that and points her thumb at Ruby.

Everybody was preoccupy about the other universe that RWYNPR was telling except for Ghira, Kali, Blake, and Adam.

"Oh my Oum, Ghira look our daughter Blake look's beautiful and is that her son?, YES grand kid which means we're grandparents" Kali sequel in excitement.

"My son!?" Blake stuttering at thought of having a family with Adam.

"ADAM!" Ghira said with venom and gave an intense glare at Adam. He releases a dangerous aura around him and the hatred is so potent enough that it can kill a person.

"What?" Adam ask slowly turn to Ghira with tears rolling down his cheeks with a dejected look.

Everyone turn towards the situation between Ghira and Adam.

Ghira hostilely immediately disappeared and was replace with concern.

"Uuuuummm are you ok?" Ghira ask awkwardly and scratch behind his head.

"I'm ok, what do you mean?" Adam weakly respond. Until he feels his wet cheeks with his hand and wonders why its wet. He realize he's been weeping unconsciously. He removes his mask and throws it across the room and tries to wipe the tears away.

"What the!? Stop!" he begins wiping his tears with his hands. That action increase his emotional tears.

"Why can't I stop crying!" Adam sob and furiously try to stop the tears with his arms and then his shirt.

While all this was happening everybody looks at Adam with a heartbroken gaze and broken hearts.

"Please stop" Adam pleaded gave up his futile attempt to stop the tears and let it roll down his face and onto his clothes. He stares up at the white ceiling, body slump and arms hang limply at his sides.

Blake couldn't bare seeing Adam like this and went to hug him shocking everyone and even Adam. Then Ruby, Kali, Nora, Sun, and Ren join on the hug. Adam tries to push them away, but they weren't budging. He gives up and hugs them back. They all agree mentality that they would comfort Adam until he stops crying.

Qrow and Taiyang would have been enraged, but seeing a warrior like Adam crying makes their heartache and feel pity for the dude.

Adam continues to cry for a couple more minutes and everyone was patiently waiting.

"Sniff thank you guys, you can let go now and sorry about crying everyone its just happen all of a sudden" Adam embarrass and gives them a cheery smile as he wipes his last tears off his face.

"Nah you good, no problem, its alright, your not less of man if you cry" were the various answers given to him

Ruby, Kali, Nora, Sun, and Ren release themselves off Adam except Blake who was still hugging him.

"Blake please let go I'm good now see" Adam warmth and smiles at her.

"Are you sure?" Blake ask calmly and looks up from his chest with watery eyes.

"Hell Yeah!" Adam with a strong willed conviction and smile widen with his pearly whites showing.

"Ok" Blake lets go of Adam and went to retrieve his mask.

"Uh You drop this" Blake offers his mask back. He slowly takes his mask off Blake hands and stares at it for a couple of minutes and caress the mask. He then breaks it and throws it at the nearest trashcan. Another action that shock the audience even Blake.

"I don't need it anymore" Adam grin. Blake smirk and copies his action by removing her bow and toss it at the same trashcan.

"Mine too" Blake beam.

"Excuse me, as much I enjoy watching you two flirt and rekindle old flames, but I speak for everyone that we should continue on with the show" Ozpin poke fun at them.

"Ozpin!" Glynda shush him and wanted the drama to continue.

Both Adam and Blake turn away from each with shades of red.

Everyone chuckle and giggle at both of them even Ghira.

"Ahem, sorry about that alright everyone lets watch the show" Adam announce as his face return to normal.

 **Jaune** **glad he agree to it** **"** **Adam"** **softly** **and then senses projectiles** **.** **He grabs** **A** **dam hand and teleport out. The attack destroy** **mountain** **ball spikes completely.** **"Oh no, Its over!"** **Yells a short tubby** **blue man** **, pointy ears,** **and in a Chinese black gown. He shakes the TV hoping to see if they survive. "no, Jaune and Adam they're gone."**

Everybody felt at ease that Jaune and Adam was able to escape in time.

"Wow this Jaune here can teleport" Qrow fascinate by Jaune ability.

"It looks like how he activates is by placing his index and middle finger on his forehead and thinks of a location" Taiyang propose.

"With how fast he was able to activate it and escape its like….." Ironwood started.

"An instant transmission?" Winter finish for him.

"Yeah."

"Who's the short fat blue man" Cinder query.

"Maybe some sort of god?" Emerald offered.

"He looks like a deity from the mistral side judging by his clothing" Mercury infer.

 **The demon looks around the area and begins to laugh menacingly at his handy work. Jaune and Adam did survived and landed on the surface of floating pink cube with other pink cubes.**

"Woah freaky" Roman captivate by the floating pink cubes platforms.

Neo held up a sign "if we were on mushrooms this would be 10x better and psychedelic experience."

" **We'd better get started Adam. Are you ready?** **Jaune ask and Adam nods** **which** **confirms** **his answer. "** **It's a simple technique, but we have to harmonize our spiritual energies or it won't work."** **while Jaune explain the fusion, Adam stare at his own reflection. "** **Our power levels have to be exactly the same. We also have to move in perfect sync. Your posture has to mirror mine."** **Adam confuse** **"My what?" "** **I'll** **show you. Don't worry. It's not that complicated. It's** **kind** **a** **like a** **cross between traditional fighting stance and water ballet, except without the water.**

"The instructions or steps to perform fusion technique sounds simply enough on paper" Sun thought the process was going to be complicated.

"Did he say wawawater!?" Neptune panic and scared of water because he has Aquaphobia.

"No you idiot he says water ballet, doesn't mean there's going to be actually water involve" Coco clarify.

"Oh phew" Neptune wipe sweat off his forehead.

"What? does water terrify you?" Velvet ask Neptune.

"Nope!" Neptune immediately put on a facade to mask his weakness.

"Your lying bro" Sun seeing Neptune through his act.

"Shut up dude."

 **J** **aune walks away from Adam to show him the technique process.** **"Ballet!?" "Just watch for a second. It's easier to show you than to explain it."** **Jaune get into a stance where both hi** **s** **arms are facing left, knees bent and** **heels touching. As he moves to one side, his arms turn from left to right clockwise. "** **Fuuu...now think of two rivers floating toward one another that become narrower** **and narrower** **the closer they get to each other...sion"** **his arms move back to the left but close fist and right knee point in the opposite direction "** **..note the opposing position of knee and arms..ha!"** **His arms then extends and left knee bents and both points in one direction and the right leg extend on the opposite. "** **The two rivers converge at two single points, the points give way under the pressure and the rivers flood into each other and become one."**

Everyone was entrance by the application of the fusion technique.

"Weiss I want to try it lets do it" Ruby ask Weiss bouncing up and down.

"Ruby no" Weiss decline.

"It looks kinda silly" Yang giggle.

"Even if its silly Yang its the end result that counts" Blake snicker.

"Come on Pyrrha lets do it" Nora copies Ruby and ask Pyrrha.

"Forgive me Nora, but I'll pass" Pyrrha apologize to Nora for refusing to do the fusion dance.

Ruby and Nora pouted at same time and then realize something. They both face each and other smile. They walk towards one another with electrified grins on their faces and give each other handshakes as if they come to the same conclusion in their minds.

"Oh I don't like where this is going" Ren groan and face palm.

"Lets do it Nora!" Ruby declare with confidence.

"You bet!" Nora concur.

They both move a good distance away from each other and perform the fusion dance. "Fuuuuuussssssiooooooon HA!" a bright light flash the whole room.

Everyone had to cover their eyes.

They expect to see the fusion of Ruby and Nora, but it looks like it didn't work since both of them are still separate beings.

"It didn't work" Glynda said out loud.

"What boo!" Ruby complain and stomps on the ground.

"I know what a rip off!" Nora whine and bangs on the floor with her fists.

"Stop this childish act right now this instant" Glynda order them like mother would to her child if they would misbehave.

They both stop, but still have disappointed frowns on their faces.

"Now maybe there is a reason why it didn't work alright" Glynda told them with a serene tone.

"Yes mom" Ruby and Nora said at same time and then realize what they answered and cover their mouths.

"Whhaat!?" Glynda stammer when they said mom instead of Mrs. Goodwitch.

Ozpin chuckle "Thank you Glynda, anyway I have 2 theories that the reason why the fusion dance didn't work. 1st this room is preventing it from happening or 2nd it only works in that specific universe" explain to them.

"Awwww man" Ruby and Nora pouted again.

"There, there you two at least you tried" Ren comfort them and rub both of their backs.

" **You're** **insane! I'm not posing like that!"** **Adam hysterical.**

Everyone got a good laugh from Adam reaction to the fusion dance.

" **Why not? This is how it's done** **there's no other way fuse come on" Jaune beg him. "Tch, we're warriors Jaune not ballerinas" Adam stress.**

"Just do it" Adam face palm and shakes his head.

"There, there" Blake pats his back.

" **Well Weiss is** **a** **ballerina and she's a warrior" Jaune remind Adam.**

"Now wait why would he mention Weiss unless..." Qrow grin.

"NO stop that!" Winter glare at him.

"Well we seen Adam and Blake together, its possible that Jaune and Weiss are together in this universe" Taiyang scratch his chin.

"Both of you shut up!" Winter grit her teeth.

"Winter its inevitable just accept it" Ironwood place a hand on her shoulder to clam her down.

Winter head hung, deflated, and sat back down.

" **Don't bring your wife into this!"** **Adam** **yell at** **him.**

"HEHEHA THERE IT IS HAHA!" Qrow enjoy and relish the defeated look on Winter face.

Weiss splutter, face turn bright red, and curious about her other self.

 **The** **screen** **show the** **audience** **a** **picture** **of Jaune family at** **a** **snow resort,** **wearing winter clothes** **and smiling. The women are standing, while the men crouched. Willow** **hug** **behind Jacques, Winter** **hug** **behind an older Whitley. An older Weiss** **hugs behind** **Jaune** **in a** **loving** **manner** **. Jaune hugs two boys in front of him.** **One is 17 and the other is 10. Both boys have soft facial features,** **light** **skin, blue eyes, and** **short** **white hair** **with blonde highlights** **.** **Both sporting wide grins.**

Whistle Taiyang.

"Is that me and my sons!" Weiss turn deep red at seeing her older and mature self with Jaune. _"_ _I look like my mother,_ _but my chest is still flat"_ complain in her mind.

"Man Weiss you look gorgeous" Neptune compliment.

"Oh my Oum Weiss you look beautiful!" Ruby compliment.

"Thank you Ruby and Neptune" Weiss said to them.

"Come on! 1st Ruby, Blake and now Weiss when is it going to be Me!" Yang complain and bang her head on the floor.

"Me Too!" Pyrrha starts pulling her hair and gnaw at her hair.

"My Nephews! That means I'm an aunt and they look genuinely happy" Winter shock died down and examine the family photo from that universe. The smiles on Jacques, Willow, and Whitley aren't fake or force either. They look and feel so natural. She is a bit jealous that this version of her family is close and not distant.

"Weiss is that your Father, Mother, and Brother?" Blake inquiry.

"Yes my father Jacques, mother Willow, and little brother Whitley" Weiss answered and felt depress thinking that her family in that universe is the same as her real family.

Winter notice her sister down outlook and bonks her head.

"Ow what was that for!?" Weiss ask Winter while rubbing her head.

"Weiss this is a different universe and those smiles they making aren't fake which means they actually care for each other" Winter told her.

"Ahh ok, but I wish our family was like that" Weiss mumble while still massaging her head.

"Your not wrong I actually wish for that too" Winter agree with her sister.

 **Jaune walks up and his right arm wrap around Adam shoulder** **s** **"** **Weiss aside** **, So what if it looks a little funny, its the end result that we're concern** **besides we're all alone out here no one's going to see us."**

"But we will" Ozpin smirk that cause everyone to laugh.

"What said can be taken out of context" Glynda push her glasses up with pink hue on her cheeks.

Cough "Definitely" cough Ironwood cough in his hand.

 **The demon still searching and laughing like crazy.**

Everyone glare and scowl at the demon.

 **The screen then shows the audience** **an older** **Mercury who is sweating and huffing at something. He wears white robes with blue undershirt and brown boots.**

"Oh look Mercury its you" Cinder said out loud.

"What are you wearing" Emerald giggle at his outfit.

"What are you some type of monk" Roman chortle.

Neo cackle and held up a sign "or a homeless man."

"Yeah laugh it up, I on the other hand like that look my other self is wearing" Mercury acclaim.

"I like it too your alternate self gives off that warrior monk vibe" Coco commend.

"Why Thank you."

"Bro double thumbs up" Sun compliment and double thumbs up.

"I want to see if I can rock that" Neptune imagine himself wearing that outfit.

"Wait why is your alternate self sweating and breathing heavily" Velvet ask concern.

 **Then a huge red man with a black beard and horns appears in the yellow surface. "Mercury you be through already if you weren't taking a break every 2 minutes" the man complain.**

"There's your answer" Ghira told Velvet.

"He's pretty big and red" Kali titter.

Mercury in the room vein popping and takes a deep breath and scream.

 **Mercury just glares at him, frustrated with his attitude and scream "YOU UNGRATEFUL TUBE OF LARD AHHHH!"** Both Mercury and his counterpart scream.

Mercury action cause a roar of laughter through the entire audience, but he didn't care the fat dirtbag deserve it.

"Fat douchebag" Mercury insult one more time and cross his arms over his chest.

"You feel better now that you let it out instead of holding it in you big baby" Emerald ask and rub his back.

"Yes" Mercury mumbled.

 **It zooms out to show that Mercury is** **out** **side** **on the surface of** **a large yellow jelly be** **a** **n that a has station in it. The surface around Mercury** **cracks and breaks off.**

"That must be the check-in station" Ruby examine.

"The big red ogre looking man with horns must be the boss" Weiss said while inspection the station.

"Wait did Mercury insult damage the giant yellow jelly bean?" Blake ask

"Your not wrong with that far fetch idea" Ozpin study the station in the jelly-bean barrier.

"That would be weird and hilarious at the same, imagine all our fights would end quickly if we just roast our enemies" Yang propose her idea.

 **The** **screen** **then shows a short military general order his skeleton soldiers "KILL THEM FIRE." Tanks and soldiers fire at the sons of Adam/Blake and Jaune/Weiss.**

The audience jump when it shows them a short military man with a funny mustache and haircut.

"HAHAHA he's so short" Qrow laugh out loud.

"Look at the size of that army it must be in the millions if they are able to covered that entire city" Ironwood scan the military force and deduce the accurate number of soldiers and tanks.

"Why are those boys fighting against an army!" Glynda yelled panic.

"My Grandson!" Ghira and Kali screamed worry.

"My baby boy!" Blake, Weiss, Adam shouted in concern.

"Nephew!" Winter fret.

"Why are you fighting the military young man!" Adam said in a fatherly tone.

"You better have a good explanation!" Blake demand in a motherly tone.

"That goes for you too mister!" Weiss ordered like Blake in a motherly tone.

"Would you look at that, you guys are fit to be parents after all" Yang laugh at them and raise her hand for a high five.

"What are you taking about I'm just concern about my son is that wrong!?" Blake, Adam, and Weiss scream at Yang at the same time.

"Oh yeah for sure parents material" Nora join on the tease and high fives Yang.

 **One wears an orange gi and the other wears a dark green gi. They are in the air happily dodging the barrage of bullets as if it was game. "oh, ah, oh, HA!" and then they both fire back with yellow ki blast** **that decimate majority of the army.**

Cough "It looks like they can handle them Blake, Adam, and Weiss" Ren ease their worries.

"They look like they are having fun and don't sense the danger that's happening around them" Pyrrha spoke and impress at the offsprings of Adam/Blake and Jaune/Weiss.

Blake, Adam, and Weiss concerns disappear, but still show worry in their eyes.

"I don't think its normal for children to smile and laugh while dodging thousand of bullets especially at age 10" Taiyang comment about the boys.

" **SHOOT THEM DOWN, THEY ARE NO MATCH FOR US, THEY ARE INFERIOR!" the general yell at his soldier** **s** **and in turn boost their morale. Both boys land on the road and face back to back. "Are we inferior Trunks?" Jaune/Weiss son ask. "No look at him he can't fly and we're almost as tall as he is Gotens!" Trunks told him. "Yeah and he's full grown" then both charge at the armies opposite of each other.**

Everyone glare daggers at the general and then laugh when they found out he's a full grown adult except Neo who feels his pain.

"AHAHA that so sad!" Roman holding his sides.

Neo felt empathy towards the general because she is a full grown adult and is shorter than Ruby.

"My son name is trunks" Adam comment.

"I like it little trunks" Blake told him.

"My second little boy name is Goten" Weiss repeated the name over and over.

"So their names are Trunks and Gotens?" Cinder curious.

"Its kinda weird..." Emerald started, but Mercury covered her mouth swiftly because he notice Ghira, Kali, Blake, Adam, Weiss, and Winter look threateningly at Emerald.

"She means weird in a unique and exotic way isn't that right Emerald" Mercury stress at Emerald and she nods rapidly and give a thumbs up.

 **The screen switch back to Jaune and Adam both charging their energies. "Remember Adam one body, one mind, one soul; let's do it" Jaune instruct him and Adam nods. They begin the fusion dance. "Fuuussion HA!" if one was to look clos** **e** **at** **Adam forgot to extend his index fingers. They are both covered** **i** **n a ball of energy and** **bright** **light flashes the screen.**

The room shook a bit and the occupants had to shield their eyes from going blind.

"Oh man here it comes" Sun thrilled at the fusion of Jaune and Adam.

"You know it" Neptune exhilarated.

"Can't wait to see how delicious he'll look" Coco being very eager.

"YES, YES, YES!" Velvet eyes filled with excitement and glee.

 **The being then appe** **ars** **in front of the demon. Instead of the face of fear** **and caution** **, the demon makes** **an "are** **you joking** **"** **face.** **A short fat man with** **a chubby face,** **yellow brown hair with bull horns, black vest with orange padding, dark blue obi-belt** **and black shoes** **. "you what are you looking at you want some of this!" the fat man threaten the demon.**

Immediate shock was present on everyone faces expecting to see a badass, attractive, and powerful fusion of Jaune and Adam. Everyone eyes bulge out and mouth hang open (imagine one piece surprise expression) until…..

"PFFFFTTT BWAHAHAHA!" Adam started laughing hysterical and fell off his chair.

"HAHAHAHA 'snort" HAHA!" Blake was laughing hard, fell off her seat, and was holding her stomach.

Then everybody join them and started Laughing their asses off and roast the fat fusion being.

"HAHA HES SO FAT HAHA!" Ruby fell off her chair and started kicking the air.

"HAHAHA HES NOT FAT HE'S FLUFFY!" Yang was rolling on the ground side to side.

"HAHAHA THATS RUDE YOU GUYS HES BIG BONES!" Weiss is banging on floor with both arms.

"HAHA HE NEEDS TO LAY OFF ON THE FRIES AND BURGERS!" Nora is holding her rib cage.

"HAHA GUYS STOP!" Pyrrha was hugging herself and swinging left to right.

"HAHA YOUR RIGHT PYRRHA HE NEEDS TO LIGHTEN UP!" Ren was on the floor rocking back and forth.

The laughter volume just got louder after those remarks.

"HAHA I'M NOT SAYING HES FAT, BUT HE GOT MORE ROLLS THAN A BAKERY!" Emerald is stomping on the floor.

"HAHA AT LEAST HES IN SHAPE HELL NO HE AIN'T!" Mercury kicking the walls.

"HA GUYS STOP DON'T YOU THINK HES GOT ENOUGH ON HIS PLATE!" Sun is headbanging the wall.

"AHAHA GUYS HES ON A SEAFOOD DIET HE SEE THE FOOD HE EAT THE FOOD! Neptune is headbanging the floor.

"HHHAAAHHAA HE'LL BE A WHALE OF A TIME! Coco is banging and kicking the walls.

"HAHAHA HES NOT FAT HES CULTIVATING MASS!" Velvet is pulling her hair and ears.

"HAHAHA CHILDREN STOP PLEASE I CAN'T BREATH!" Ozpin lost his composure and one hand holding his stomach and other hand on the wall.

"HAHA YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE!" Glynda stoic disposition disappear and is using Ozpin shoulder as support.

Everybody continue laughing for a couple more minutes and then finally calm down.

"Oh man that was funny as hell, lets continue to watch agreed?" Adam wipe tears of joy off his eyes and taking some deep breaths.

"Yes" another unanimous decision.

" **what a fiasco he's butt even bigger than mine** **oh no** **!" the blue man yelled and shakes the small TV. "** **I know you decided on Jadam, but in this** **particular** **form I think he looks more like** **J** **am" the pink man said. "Jam the blimp" A woman said. "I got my book of names if you want to take a look north kai" the short purple man offered. An old man comes into the room in a moving red recliner chair. "** **it always takes a crisis for you four to be nice to each other" the old man points out. "Gosh your right" North kai realize the statement is true.**

They burst into laughter once again hearing his name.

"AHA What kind of name is Jam!?" Qrow was hitting his chest

"HAHA Oh man that name send chills up my spine!?" Taiyang is covering his mouth with his palm.

"That so terrifying I'm shaking in my boots" Ironwood sarcastically said.

"I'm so scared of the big bad Jam HAAA!" Winter is using her arm to cover her mouth.

"Look out everybody Jam is coming HAHA!" Roman announce in the room.

Neo is just rolling around the floor in circles holding her sides.

"HAHAHa that must be the other deities" Ghira body is bending forward trying to stand.

"HAHAHAa they are a really colorful bunch" Kali is perch on Ghira side to prevent from him falling onto the floor.

"The old man must be the elder gods of those gods" Cinder covering her mouth with both hands still laughing from the name Jam.

 **Jam charge at the demon,** **the demon** **throws a** **straight** **punch,** **Jam bounce off his fist** **and then purple ki blast him away. Jam is bouncing across the battlefield and crash into a pillar. His feet is sticking out of** **a** **pillar and then he jump outs. Jam face is cover with bruises "Are you out of your mind hornhead you beef I'm the ultimate warrior combo pack" he claims and flips the demon.**

"At least all his blubber is useful" Ruby chuckle.

"Its weird that his chubby body has buoyancy" Weiss guffaw.

"Yup he so plump he can just bounce around in the fight" Yang chortle.

"He's also seems to be very durable" Blake giggle.

"I mean he was able to survive that attack guys" Nora titter.

"Ultimate warrior" Pyrrha snigger and does finger air quotes.

"Wait you forget hes a combo pack" Ren snicker.

 **The demon then teleport** **to Jam and starts throwing haymakers, while Jam take the hits and** **bounce** **side to side like a punching bag. He then right kicks Jam and double axe him. "** **double me, double jeez" Jam groan in pain and his face worsen.**

"Hes very resilient" Ozpin cackle and impress at his body to tank those hits.

"Yeah, but for how long Ozpin" Glynda cackle and worry at the same time.

"Don't worry Glynda with all that weight hes got in his arsenal he be hard to crack or should I say smush" Qrow chuckle and wave her concerns.

"Yeah porky got this fight under controlled whoops I mean Jam" Taiyang chortle.

 **The demon was going to continue the assault, but farted in his direction. "Sorry" Jam apologize to him, while he lands away. "oh my stomach" Jam trips, push himself onto the demon, they both fall to the ground, and he farts in his face. He land and massage his stomach, but panics as the demon goes for a punch.**

"I feel bad shouldn't we be concern about his well being instead of laughing at his misery?" Winter giggle.

"We are concern about his well being Winter" Ironwood guffaw.

"But its just way too funny to notice" Roman cackle and smacks Ironwood back.

Neo held up a sign "this is comedy gold" while she laughs on the side.

"He can use fart attacks to make the demon stay away from him" Ghira laugh roar.

"Don't forget about his unpredictable movements" Kali added tee-hee.

 **He trips to the side that** **allows** **him to** **dodge** **and at the same time** **kick** **the demon.** **The kick didn't even have an effect on the demon**

"Run bitch Ruuun!" Adam screamed.

"Curse word!" Ruby again points at him.

"Come on fatty!" Cinder shriek.

"Hurry chunky!" Eemrald screech.

"Use those short stumpy feet of yours flabby and bolt it!" Mercury yelled.

 **and he turns away and r** **a** **n like hell. The demon irritated chase Jam all across the battlefield. "what an artful dodger" the woman compliment. "ohh yeah** **J** **am is confounded him with his unpredictable movement" the pink man laugh "And with his gas attack** **s** **" the purple man added. "** **at this rate** **ole** **bubble butt might actually last the entire thirty minutes" the old man said. "I hope so if he doesn't we're sunk" North** **K** **ai.**

"You can do Jam!" Sun cheered.

"Just keep dodging, farting, or something!" Neptune encourage.

"Just 30 minutes big guy!" Coco urge on.

"Please Jam just survive for 30 minutes" Velvet spur on.

 **Jam is still running then trips, the demon t** **umbles** **over Jam and lands in front of him. Jam slides towards and double fist the demon stomach.** **"Lets go Janemba, lets see what you got" Jam confidence after that attack and charge at Janemba.**

Everybody feeling hopeful that Jam might actually hurt the demon name Janemba and survive the 30 minutes.

"Huh Janemba" Ruby scratching the side of her head.

"Sounds eccentric" Weiss spoke.

"The name doesn't strike you as the threatening type" Yang critique.

"Unlike Ulquiorra now that name speaks power and danger" Blake voice.

The new occupants turn towards RWBYNPR confuse looks plastered on their faces.

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys don't know, Ulquiorra was the bat-man that Jaune in the previous universe fought" Nora inform them.

"Jaune lost to him, however his demon form on the other hand lasted longer than him and defeated Ulquiorra" Pyrrha add.

"Ulquiorra was part of the species called hollows similar to grimm and specific type hollows titled Arrancar and he has these insane abilities called Cero, Cero Oscuras, Regeneration, Pesquisa, Sonido, and create these green lances called Lanza del Relampago" Ren continue.

"Just one Lanza del Relampago ONE can level an entire country and he can conjure a new lance within seconds no problem" Nora hug Ren from behind. He didn't mind.

The new guests color drain from their faces after hearing how 1 individual can destroy an entire country with ease and is possibly stronger than Salem.

Cinder is absorbing all this information and realize the maiden powers are child's play compare to these monsters in other universes.

 **Janemba stands and then sidekicks Jam.**

Everyone faces fell, bodies slam onto the floor and legs dangle in the air.

"HES DOOM!" was the collective answer from everyone.

" **Use the gas, Use the gas!" North** **K** **ai shout. Jam raise his fist in the air and declares "now you've down** **it** **prepare to meet your doom lizard man"** **and runs toward Janemba then falls in front of him. Jam looks at up at Janemba. Janemba grins and then laughs at Jam pathetic display.**

"Alright it was funny at first now its just pitiful" Ruby said out loud.

"Yeah its just pathetic" Weiss point out.

"Janemaba is not even taking taking him serious" Yang add.

"Well look on the bright side" Blake stated.

"What bright side Jam is just entertaining Janemba?"

Blake was about to answer until Adam elbow her shoulder for her.

"What Blake mean by bright side is that he's being arrogant and playing with his prey instead finishing him off which will allow Jam enough time to defuse later right Blake?" Adam ask to confirm.

"Bingo!" Blake snap her fingers to solidify her answer.

" **T** **en more minutes, theirs no way" North Kai gives up. "Have faith North Kai!" the pink man reassure him. Janemba tries grab Jam with his stretch hand, but only grab a piece of Jam pants which shows his butt. He** **Lariat** **Jam and then kicks him towards the screen. Jam then gets up from the crater. "Your asking for it you give me now choice, but to use my rabbit f** **ee** **t technique!" Jam threaten.**

"He's not going to make it" Pyrrha like North Kai gives up. Nora rush to Pyrrha and plants her left side of her face to Pyrrha right side.

"Like the pink man said to North Kai have faith Pyrrha" Nora reassure her.

"I'm curious about his rabbit feet technique" Ren eager about the ability.

 **He turns and ran away leaving a bewildered Janemb** **a.**

Some faces blanch while others just face palm that he just ran away.

"Well that is a useful trick" Ozpin chuckle at Jam rabbit feet technique.

"At least he was able to escape" Glynda giggle cover her mouth with her palm.

"Rabbit feet technique should of known that meant running away" Qrow guffaw.

"Janemba was just as baffled as us, but that moment of confusion allow Jam to bolt a good distance away to hide" Taiyang complimented on the technique some would say it was cowardice while he says it was a strategic retreat.

 **The screen shows the destroy** **ed** **fie** **l** **d of ball spikes. Jam is hiding** **and sweating** **, while Janemba search for him.** **Jam turn his head and checks if Janemba has left. He see him grab a spike, he quickly hides.**

Everyone held their breath and fingers cross or pray gesture hoping Janemba don't find Jam. They can feel the high tension in the room.

"Jam you better stay hidden" Ironwood whisper

"Lets pray sir" Winter whisper to him.

 **Janemba turns, found Jam, then points the spike at his direction, and manipulate its structure to extend towards Jam. "AHHHHH" Jam is panicking and scared as the spike is going to impale** **him** **.**

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Everyone scream in panic and fear that Jam is going to be impaled.

 **Luckily at the last second Jam defuse back into Jaune and Adam. Both of them then charge at a shock Janemba, punches him and flies away from him. Janemba still confuse and shakes** **his head** **off the pain.**

"Hurrah!" and "huzzah!" were shouted throughout the audience.

"What do they plan to do now that fusion was a bust" Ghira worrisome about Jaune and Adam current predicament.

"I'm afraid for them what are they going to do" Kali showing nervous about the current conditions as well.

"No the fusion technique works my other self made a mistake" Adam scratch the side of his head and told them.

"Huh?" was the response he receive. Adam sweat drop.

"I'll just show you instead of explaining to you to see what I mean, however I obliviously need a fusion partner; Mercury come help me do this" Adam ask for Mercury aid as he gets up.

"This will be amusing to watch" Cinder comment on Adam explanation performance.

"Your up Mercury" Emerald smacks his back.

"Yeah I heard the call for help" Mercury shrugs and gets up.

The audience just stare at Adam and Mercury as they stand a few feet away from each other.

"Alright you ready" Adam called out to him.

"Ready when you are" Mercury respond back.

"Good"

They perform the fusion dance just like Ruby/Nora did in the room and Jaune/Adam did on the screen."Fuuuuuussssssiooooooon HA!" a bright light flash the whole room again for the third time. They had to cover theirs eyes again. After the light died down, Adam begin his explanation.

"Attention people I need your eyes and ears to understand my point" Adam announce.

They stood attentive and listen carefully to Adam like a Teacher/Professor ready to give a lecture in school.

"Notice how Mercury and I was doing the fusion technique perfectly in sync; positions, dance, pose, angles and hands" Adam started.

They all nodded and want him to continue.

"Good now you see how our index fingers extended right" Adam continues.

They all nodded again slowly understanding Adam.

"Here is a question why did the screen zoom in on the hands of my other self and Jaune before the bright light happen?" Adam ask the audience.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Sun, Neptune, Coco, and Velvet raise their hands and waving at the same time.

"Oooh I know!, pick me!, no pick me!, please pick!, pick me damn it!, come on pick me!, mememe!" were the various shouts he was hearing.

"Yes Sun" Adam picks Sun.

"Yes (rubs his hands to together that he got pick) something went wrong with the fusion" Sun Answer

"Exactly" Adam high fives Sun.

"Who cause the fusion to fail?" Adam next question.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Neptune, Coco, and Velvet raise their hands again more frantically.

"Yes Neptune" Adam choose Neptune.

"Like you said your alternate cause it to fail" Neptune respond to Adam.

"Precisely" Adam fist bumps Neptune.

"Finale question what did he do wrong?" Adam last question.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Coco, and Velvet raise their hands crazier and wildly.

"Velvet what is it" Adam select Velvet.

"He forgot to extend his index fingers which result in the fail fusion being Jam" Velvet reply to Adam.

"(claps, claps, claps) absolutely!" Adam high five, fist bump, and then body slam her.

Velvet didn't mind.

"So in conclusion all they have to do is just redo the fusion dance, but the other Adam has to extend his index fingers or else they are toast, thank you for listening" Adams gives a bow.

Adam receive a round of applause.

"Lets hope he doesn't forget this time" Coco smirk.

"He won't forget I think" Adam scratch the side of his head.

" **Jaune your fusion technique almost got us both killed are you out of your mind!" Adam berated Jaune. "Hey sorry I didn't know something must of gone wrong" Jaune apologizes as they fly farther away. "Jaune, the two of you weren't perfectly symmetrical!, Adam hands wasn't in the proper position!" North Kai telepathically message them. "Oh so it wasn't the technique, it was the execution" Jaune understand better.**

"See he forgot to extend his index fingers" Adam thumbs at the screen.

"Damn you were right on the money" Roman praise.

Neo held up a score of 10 out of 10 for detective skills.

 **As they land, "Watch those fingers, the index fingers have to be fully stretch" Jaune reminds Adam. Adam frustrated "You mean tell me we turn into that Blimp because I bent my index fingers!?" after realizing his mistake.**

"Hey don't worry everybody makes mistakes" Ruby giggle.

"Except the fact that your silly mistake could of end your lives" Weiss snicker.

"But oh man did we laugh a lot" Yang pound her chest.

"You should probably hurriedly do the fusion dance" Blake urge.

" **Hey don't worry lets give it one more shot while we still can" Janue said. "Fine!" Adam agreed. "Fuuusssion ha?" As they begin the dance and was about finish they look up and see an incoming purple ki blast. They dodge the attack and Janemba charge towards them. "Adam look out!" Jaune** **scream** **.**

"Too late!" Nora yelled

"Oh my Oum!" Pyrrha scream in terror.

"What are they going to do now!" Ren hoping a miracle will happen.

 **Mercury arrives in the nick of time and kicks Janemba head. "Mercury!?" Jaune cheer. "Never mind the formalities times wasting I'll hold him off go for it!" He order. "Awesome Mercury this is it Adam come one lets go" Jaune determine and they both leave the area. Janemba tries to follow them, but Mercury blocks his path and glares at him.**

"Look at this Mercury playing the role of hero" Cinder tease.

"How does that make you feel?" Emerald join in the teasing.

"I feel surprisingly happy about it and I want it to stay?" Mercury smile warmly.

Ruby, Nora, and Blake slam into "oof" Mercury and have him in a bone crushing hug while chanting "thank you, thank you, thank you."

"No problem can you please let go I can breath" Mercury smile and pleaded.

Ruby, Nora and Blake release their hold on Mercury.

" **Y** **our part of that insidious barrier aren't you? which means you must have the same weakness" Mercury concluded. Janemba charge at him "Disgusting freak!" Mercury yells. Glass like skin breaks off Janemba and he slows his charge. Mercury jumps to the side, into the air, and fires a barrage of green ki blast.**

" I'm impress at your detection skills" Ozpin applaud.

"To be able to deduce that Janemba being cause of the barriers so causally speaks volume of your sophisticated tactical mind" Glynda commend.

"Woowoo he should be able to handle this fight" Qrow is spinning one arm in the air.

"Even though insults will stun Janemba it will only be momentarily" Taiyang gave.

" **Fuuuuu" both Jaune and Adam started. Janemba jumps out of the smoke and teleport. "sssion" Jaune and Adam near the end.**

Everyone is on the edge of their seat and biting their fingers. They are both feel excitement and anticipation.

 **Mercury look around for Janemba, but doesn't notice that he teleport behind.**

"HES BEHIND LOOK OUT!" Emerald scream at screen hoping the Mercury in that universe.

"Ahem I'm just worried about my partner that's all" Emerald face flush.

Mercury in the room felt touch that she cares.

" **HA!" Jaune and Adam finish the dance and a bright light flash the screen. At the same time Janemba punches both sides of** **M** **ercury head. "AHHHHHH!" Mercury screams in pain, while Janemba laughs manically. Jaune and Adam are both covered in ball of energy and the screen shows the audiences how bright the light is in the universe.**

Everything in room starts shaking uncontrollably like the last time when it showed the previous universe. Everyone again grab onto their seats.

"OH NO ITS HAPPENING AGAIN HANG ON TOO YOUR SEATS EVERYBODY!" Ruby order.

"How is this possible!" Ironwood struggling to grip his seat.

"I don't know sir!" Winter hang onto her seat.

"Hang on Kali!" Ghira held onto his seat.

"I know!" Kali grip her seat as if her life is on the line.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Roman close his mouth so he won't vomit.

Neo face turn dark green and hugging her seat for dear life.

 **A glowing man with sharp face, gold hair, bull horns, green eyes, black vest with orange padding, dark blue obi-belt and black shoes. "Wow incredible" Mercury comment and then pass out.**

Everyone is at awe of the fusion being of Jaune and Adam.

"WOOWOOO now that's a fusion and I like his clothing style!" Sun fist pump in the air.

"You can literally feel power and confidence radiating from him! Neptune moving his fist up and down.

The girls and the woman are staring him with deep red blushes and lecherous gazes. The fusion being represent the epitome of a perfect man. They all started having perverted thoughts with him caressing their bodies and doing things with them. They begin sweating and huffing. Some are biting their fingers, hands, arms and lips.

"Is it getting hot in here" Coco fan herself with her hat while leering at the fusion being.

"hominahominahomina" Velvet bites her lips couldn't give out a coherent response and just ogle at the fusion being.

 **The screen then show the boys "Hey our dads fuse!" Goten since the familiar energies of their fathers. "Yeah lets join them" Trunks told him and they both charge up. "Fuuusssion Ha!" they both begin and finish the fusion. A bright light flash the screen and both boys are covered in a yellow ball of energy. A glowing boy with gold hair, bull horns, green eyes, dark blue vest with yellow padding, teal obi-belt and black shoes. "Ohh yeah Gotenks is in the house!"**

"Aaaah thats cute!" Yang gush

"They look like their fathers versions form!" Weiss cup her face with both hands and move side to side.

"Oh my Oum Adam they look like a child version of you and Jaune fusion form!" Blake gushing out.

"They look so adorable!" Adam compliment.

"Look at those tiny muscles and abs so cute!" Nora said.

"I can't handle this much cuteness!" Pyrrha is shielding her eyes from Gotenks.

"Too adorable" Ren spoke stoically.

" **I am not Jaune or Adam, I am Jadam its over Janemba I've come for you" Jadam strong and firm. Janemba frighten at Jadam and roars at him. "Every force you create has an echo your own bad energy will be your undoing"**

Everyone is shouting words of encouragement and fired up about the beat down Jadam is going to give Janemba.

"Looks like we're going to see what Jadam has to offer" Ozpin smirk.

"Jadam has so much self-confidence hes emitting" Glynda grin.

"A bit arrogant don't you think" Qrow question.

"Let's see if he can back it up" Taiyang add.

 **Jadam charge at Janemba and punches him** **multiple** **times so fast that you can't see him.**

Everyone open-mouthed at how strong and fast he is.

"So fast, he must be moving at light speed" Ironwood awestruck.

"Possible even faster than light speed" Winter wonderstruck.

 **He appears behind him, knees strikes him twice to the head and upper cuts him with his right leg as he back flips. He lands, turns around, and gathers energy in his right hand. A rainbow energy sphere appears that petrified Janemba.**

"beautiful" Kali comment at the ball of rainbow energy produce by Jadam.

"and dangerous" Ghira amazed.

 **Jadam crushes it and throws the sparkles at Janemba as he charge. It made contact as Janemba punch Jadam face. Jadam unfazed and didn't even flinch. "hehhe huh!? AHHHHHH!" Janemba screams as the attack disintegrate and obliterate him. The sparkles then reform into a red teenager with horns.**

Everyone cheer that Jadam defeated Janemba, but is now puzzled why a kid appear in the same spot.

"Janemba was a child?" Cinder surprise.

"Are you telling me that powerful demon..." Emerald shock started.

"That was giving Jaune and Adam a hard time with his insane strength, speed and abilities" Mercury continue.

"Was a freaking kid this whole time unbelievable" Roman slaps the right side of his face in disbelief.

Neo mouth hung open and held up a sign "Looks can be deceiving I guess."

 **He looks up, Jadam stare, and runs away because Jadam stoic expression scared him. Jadam raise his eye brow and then chuckles about it.**

Everyone joins Jadam in his laughter with chuckles, snickers, and giggles.

" **Kamikaze ghost attack!" Gotenks spits ghosts copies of himself and commands them to line up. "Ghost attack" he order and the ghosts finish off the remaining army and detonating. "Yeah fusion rocks!" Gotenks pose while covered in cuts and bruises.**

"Geez how strong are these kids!" Sun gobsmacked.

"They can create clones of themselves!? Neptune stupefy.

"kinda gross that Gotenks create them by literally just vomiting them out of his mouth" Coco speechless.

"Gross, but very effective and how they detonate upon contact with the enemy" Velvet confounded and looking at functional of the ability.

 **Jaune and Adam has defuse and are at a park with a blood pond. They are congratulating each other.**

Everyone glad and happy that the universe where this Jaune and Adam reside is now safe and sound.

" **Adam thanks" Jaune tells him. "For what? I should be thanking you Jaune" Adam smiles. "Nahh come on you save the universe" Jaune offers his right hand to shake. Adam accepts the hand, gives it a firm grip,** **then pulls Jaune in to give him a bro hug** **surprising him**

This action surprise the audience and Adam too.

"Huh what do you know" Adam beam at his other self on screen.

Everyone turn towards Adam eyes widen that Adam is okay with hugging a human especially Jaune.

Adam turns to them with a raise eyebrow and wonders why everyone is quiet.

"What?"

"Your not mad or sprouting disgusting humans?" Black quaver.

"huh? Oh that well I have something to say after this universe ends" Adam chuckle and scratch the back of his head.

Blake was about to continue until Adam place his index finger on her mouth to silence her.

"Please" Adam plead and Blake nods slowly and he removes his index finger.

 **and Jau** **ne** **hugs back. After the hug, both Adam and Jaune gives each other the epic handshake (Predator movie 1987 Dillion epic handshake). He then smirks at Jaune** **"WE save the universe brother." They both grin like madmen and then laugh like theirs no tomorrow. The screen to the universe ends.**

"That was breathtaking the fights were like hiya and watcha" Ruby try to imitate the fighting moves displayed in the universe.

"It stunning to see whats the afterlife is like and how its system works in that universe" Weiss praise.

"That cool an all, but did you see all those cool abilities especially the energy blasts" Yang said.

"It was like pew, pew, pew!" Nora pretending to send energy blast around the room.

"Adam remember what you said" Blake remind him.

"Yeah I remember" Adam gets up and face the audience again.

"I don't expect any you of guys to accept it and I'm okay with that, just know that I had my say and it doesn't whatsoever justify my terrible actions" Adam begin.

This confuse the audience.

Adam then kneels on the ground and his head slams on the floor and yells.

"I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!" apologies loudly.

Everyone eyes bulge and took a step back to make sure whats happening is real. Ghira, Kali, and Blake rubbing their eyes.

"I'M SORRY FOR THE PAIN AND SUFFERING I'VE CAUSE YOU ALL AND THE MILLIONS UPON MILLIONS OF INNOCENCE MEN, WOMEN, CHILDREN, ELDER BOTH HUMANS AND FAUNUS ALIKE THAT DIED BECAUSE OF MY BLIND HATRED FOR HUMANS AND USING VIOLENCE AS A SOLUTION FOR PUSHING FOR FAUNUS EQUALITY INSTEAD OF THE PEACEFUL AND DIPLOMATIC ROUTE WAS SO STUPID AND IDIOTIC!" Adam express deep regret and raise his head with heavy tears flowing downward.

Everyone stun and not moving a muscle this feels so surreal.

"My actions were just adding fuel to the fire in the already continuous chaotic cycle of violence in Remnant and I realize were all the same" Adam mourn in sorrow.

"If you remove the extras features on faunus, we all have two eyes, two ears, two hands, two feet, a nose and most importantly" Adam stands up off the ground and place his right hand over his heart "a heart" Adam smile sadly at them tears still streaming.

Everyone is tearing up again and listening to Adam apology.

"Let me give you some back story about my life that I haven't told anyone not even Blake and my hatred for humans in the 1st place and reason why I join the white fang" Adam started and everyone move or huddled closer to Adam to listen.

Now they really are paying attention.

"My Dad Cronus was you guess it a bull faunus you know my horns kinda gives it away and My Mom Rhea was a human; big surprise right heh" Adam inform them with jazz hands.

Everyone just stagger and flabbergasted at that information and Blake agape.

"I used to live in a small town in Vale before I move to Menagerie; I believe when I was 10 I don't remember exactly my memory is pretty fuzzy around that time" Adam continue while pacing around the room with his hand under his chin.

"My Dad was the strongest and biggest huntsman I've ever known and I told all the kids around town that he can beat all their dads and uncles in a fight" Adam chuckle about his childish antics and smiley fondly about his memories of his father.

"My Mom was the most caring, kindest, and sweetest huntress you would ever meet" Adam smile fondly at the memories of his mother.

"My dad taught me how to fight and respect others, while my mom taught me compassion and understanding" Adam wave his left hand to one side and his right hand to the other side.

Everyone being very quiet and respectful and smiling at Adam talking about his parents.

"I remember every time I would get a cut or bruise she would always blow on it, put a band aid and kiss it." Adam wipe some tears off his eyes.

"pfft I remember this one time I ask my dad "hey dad I want to fly" (tries to imitate his dad voice with a deep voice) he says "ok" casually picks me and launch me up high in the air and my mom saw this and smacks him upside the head (tries to imitate his mom voice with high female voice) "Why'd you throw our son in the air!" she ask frantically and he responds "He ask for it" like its normal to listen to a 10 year old my mother was livid scream "And you listen to him!?" he was confuse and scared "was I not suppose to?" and my mom oh oum her face filled with uncontrolled rage "NOOOOO HE'S ONLY 10!" and his only response was "Oops." Adam chortle and smacks his thighs.

Everyone joins in on his laughter.

"So I was having the time of my life flying in air with the forces of gravity, velocity, and acceleration "weeeeeeeeeeeeeewewewe!" (making airplane arms) was all you heard from me, while down below on the ground my parents was having a heart attack and were running in circles (proceed to run in a circle arms outstretch) with their arms out in front of them ready to catch me and my mom stress to the max yelled "Don't worry baby momma's got you!" Adam doubles over holding his stomach roar with laughter and everyone laugh louder.

"However all good things must come to an end right" Adam voice quieted down and everyone Joy died immediately.

"The Town I used to live in was a human town and my dad was the only faunus" Adam given more info about where he used to live.

"Everyone was nice and kind and didn't discriminate my father or me, however there was those few people who hold great animosity towards my family." Adam bitterly statement.

Everyone sneer, glare, grit their teeth at those people.

"My mom was inform that grimm was gathering outside of town far away and took off….she didn't know that it was a Trap" Adam seethe and tears swell up again.

Everyone eyes widen in horror and terror as Adam story progress.

"Once my mom got there she didn't find any grimm, but instead multiple huntsman and huntress ranging from 5 to 10 waiting for her and then surrounding her. They told her she was a "faunus lover, animal lover, and disgrace to human kind" and said once she was killed they were going to blame the grimm for her unfortunate demise" Adam fist tighten and nostril flaring.

"She sent an emergency SOS to my dad and fought valiantly to survive against the huntsmen and huntresses waiting for him, while this was happening she didn't realize I follow her to make sure she was ok" Adam gaze down at the floor arms slump.

"She fought a hard struggle for hours, but they just kept pushing her and not letting her rest. She was able to kill 5 of them, but the other 5 remain and she was too tired to continue fighting. As she fell on the ground injured covered in cuts and bruise. A huntsman was about to finish her off I foolishly ran into the battle and stood in front of the huntsmen and huntresses begging, crying, pleading at them to show mercy to my mother and you know their response was; they laugh and told me "No die you abomination!" I close my eyes waiting for the inevitable, but it never came because a giant fist was punch through his chest courtesy of my Dad and he finish the rest of the huntsman and huntress off" Adam then looks up at the white clearing of the room with lifeless eyes.

Everyone to concern and worried about Adam to say anything.

"My father and I hug our mother and beg her to stay alive long enough to arrive at the nearest clinic. She shakes head and was to weak to move. She only had a couple of minutes left to live and told us how her wonderful her life has been, achieving her dream of being a huntress, meeting my dad, having me sniff" Adam again overflowing with tears.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, Coco, Velvet, Emerald, and Kali rush to embrace him, but he didn't hug back and continue.

"She cup my face with her right hand and I hold onto it with my tiny hands. I plead with her "Please stay mama" She look at me with sincere and no regrets in her eyes and her last words were "l will always love you" and then die peacefully surrounded by her loved ones. I look at my dad with a dead gaze and ask "Was I a mistake?" I tremble when I ask that question. My dad violently shakes his head and hugs me as if I might be gone too and said softly "No!, erase that thought, don't you ever think that alright, you are our pride and joy Adam and always will be" I burst into tears on his chest and he cried with me." Adam kept going on with the story.

At this point Ren, Mercury, Sun, and Neptune join in on the group hug. Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Taiyang, Ghira, Ironwood, Winter, Roman, Neo felt sympathy and sadden for Adam.

"We buried her on a cliff so she can always watch the sunrise and sunset. We then moved to Menagerie after that incident and everything was good for 7 years until my dad died of an illness, but I was 17 by then so I was able to take of care and support myself." Adam almost done.

Everyone is just feeling depress right now.

"He told me how proud he was to have me, being the best father he could be and wish nothing, but the best for me. I (croak) plead with him "please don't go papa if you do I'll be all alone" he smiles back at me and ruffles my hair "silly boy I am always with you, even when you are not able to feel me in your heart" and breath for the last time. I buried him with my mom because I know he would want that and since then I've been surviving on my own" Adam finally finish tears dried up.

Takes a deep breath "Thanks again for the hug guys please let go" Adam ask nicely and they complied.

"Now you know why I hate humans or should I say used to hate and reason why I join the white fang" Adam humorlessly throw his hands in the air.

Adam then place his hand on his hips and shakes his head "Boy what will my parents think of me now I'd bet they be disappointment. Papa Mama If your listening I'm sorry your baby boy turn into a monster."

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Emerald, Mercruy, Sun, Neptune, Coco, and Velvet was about to protest and object about Adam statement on being a monster, but he did the 'stop hand' gesture to prevent them from voicing their opinions "thank you, but no my actions were willingly and knowingly."

He straightens his posture and then walks in front of Ozpin, Ghira, Qrow, Taiyang, Ironwood, and Winter and raise his hand outstretch forward in front of them and ask "I'm not looking for a second chance or redemption, when we return to remnant or if we return please arrest me so I can receive my punishment for my sins I've committed and rot in a prison cell" Adam gave then a content smile of acceptance for his seal fate.

"Uuuuuuh uuuuummmm….." was the response they were giving Adam unitl.

Ghira moves up to Adam and place a hand on his shoulder giving it a firm squeeze and smiles at him "No, I got a better solution."

Adam crack his neck to the side and looks at Ghira with dumb face making him chuckle.

"1st your not a monster and 2nd instead of wasting your life away in a prison cell, how about you repent your sins by living your life to the fullest as a free man and help those who cannot help themselves" Ghira propose to Adam and he turns his head towards the others huntsmen and huntresses "wouldn't you all agree?" he ask.

They all thought and agree why waste a potential ally in their cause against Salem and nods at Ghira.

"Well Adam they agree, but what about you?" Ghira kneels in front of Adam.

Adam answer; he hugs Ghira, and begins crying tears of Joy "Thank you" Ghira surprise at first and embrace Adam as if he was his son and rubs his back "there, there."

Everyone watching and enjoy the heart felt scene.

Ghira pulls Adam away and looks at him with a grin from ear to ear and approving eyes "Adam I want to say I approve of you with Blake" Everything was deathly quiet. This situation did a complete 360 real quick.

"What!" Everyone and a deep blush Blake stare at the Patriarch.

Adam mind was processing what he said and then his click. Adam startled and jump away from Ghira as if he was insane with a crimson and comical face.

"wwhahatwhaht!?" Adam shoulders was then grab by Kali the matriarch and she stares at him with a determine look, grin like a Cheshire cat with with glee in her eyes "Please Adam give me grandchildren I want be a grandmother" She demanded. He shakes her off and backs away from her and Ghira.

"woah woah hold up, look I mess up my relationship already with Blake, its too late and I know she won't forgive me and I've accepted that" Adam said out loud and made an X with his arms.

"I don't know how about you ask her yourself Adam" Blake smirk and Adam spins to her.

Blake is pretty close to Adam personal space and looks up at him with a twinkle.

"Black are you sure?" Adam hesitant and wanted to make sure.

Blake made a 'come closer' gesture and Adam move his head closer to Blake to hear her answer.

She then kiss his cheek and Adam froze "Does that answer your question" said coyly.

"ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh" the girls and boys said out loud.

"Ahhahahh you sly woman you" Adam hugs her, lifts her up, and spins around laughing and Blake laughs with him.

Everyone enjoy the couple rekindle their love.

Adam then puts her down and said "Oh my Oum words can't express what I'm feeling with these roller coaster of emotions right now I don't know surprise, shock, happiness, hopeful, postive you know what I'm going to cook for you all as a sign of appreciation and thank you."

As he said that a pink apron appear on his hand and door to the kitchen appears too.

"huh pink" He didn't complain, puts on the apron, and tie his hair in a small man bun.

"Oh yeah Ozpin, Ironwood, and Ghira, catch" he toss them flash drives from his shirt pocket. They catch them with ease staring at the flash drive they caught.

"Those flash drives contain the white fang assists, allies, enemies, old and new members, past, present, and future activities and also information regarding Salem and her inner circle and who works under them, etc" Adam finish and enters the kitchen.

Everyone was dumbfound at this strange turn of events.

"Well that just happen" Cinder commented.

* * *

 **Thank you for still following and favorite this react fanfic; here are some hints of future chapters and these aren't in exact order. Bye**

" **Awww what a cute baby" "oh my god look at those baby elephant seals"**

" **Bankai Zanka No Tachi!" "Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" "Bankai Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"**

" **Bankai Minazuki!" "Bankai Koko Gonryo Rikyu!" "Bankai Soo Zabimaru!" "Bankai Ryumon Hozukimaru!" "Bankai Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!"**


	4. Taika

**Here is a normal chapter**

* * *

Everyone is just waiting patiently while Adam is just humming a melody in the kitchen cooking and curious what Adam plan to make for them until they realize they forgot to ask an important question.

"Wait, I didn't know he can cook?" Ghira ask out loud.

"Neither did I, Blake?" Kali ask her Daughter.

"Nope, I'm just as surprise as all of you" Blake replied to her parents.

Yang went to give Blake a side hug "Wow Blake you got a man who's handsome, can fight, and cook what else can he do?" she ask and praise Blake.

Before Blake can answer she stop because the aroma of delicious food flooded the white room.

Everybody took a big whiff, eyes widen and begin drooling a bit.

"Alright everyone here's your dishes and yes even you Cinder" Adam announce and walks out of the kitchen holding multiple plates for everyone present.

"I ask myself I don't think Sun, Velvet, and I can consume meat like beef, pork, or chicken because of our Faunus animal traits, but what about seafood?" he said as he walks towards them.

Everyone is anxious and excited on what dishes Adam prepare for them and the only hint that it is seafood base.

"Here you go Ruby Honey Walnut Shrimp" Adam place the dish in front of Ruby.

"Yum!" Ruby was about to eat until Adam grasp her hand and told her softly "nono wait until everyone else gets theirs alright" he said to her.

Ruby pouted, but complied nevertheless.

"Here you go Weiss Shrimp Lo Mein" Adam gives Weiss her dish.

"Thank you!" Weiss told him and sniff her dish.

"Here you go Yang Szechwan Shrimp, but be careful its a little bit spicy" He place the plate down for her.

"Nice!" She smells her dish and waits for everyone.

"Here you go Blake Chinese-style steam fish" he gives Blake her dish.

Blake just stares and drools at her dish.

"Nora here's yours Cantonese style lobster" he place her dish in front of her.

"Sweet!" Nora cheer at her Lobster dish.

"Pyrrha here's your steam fish with ginger" He puts the plate down for her.

"Amazing!" Pyrrha examines her dish.

"Ren here's your Szechuan Spicy Eggplant, careful its has a mean kick" He place the dish in front of Ren.

"Cool" Ren study his dish.

"Here you go Ozpin shrimp with Lobster Sauce" He place the dish in front of him.

"Wonderful" Ozpin said and study his dish.

"Here you go Glynda Chinese dumplings" he place the dish in front of her.

"Excellent" Glynda complement.

"Here you go Taiyang Slippery Shrimp" he place the dish in front of him.

"Awesome" Taiyang mouth waters a bit.

"Here you go Qrow Shrimp with Broccoli in Garlic Sauce" he place the dish in front of him.

"Amazing" Qrow stares at his dish with a hungry look.

"Here you go Ironwood Shrimp Egg Foo Young" he place the dish in front of him.

"Incredible" Ironwood comment.

"Here you go Winter Florns Chinese Steam Fish" he place the dish in front of her.

"Remarkable" Winter comment.

"Here you go Ghira Citrus Carp" He place the dish in front of him.

"Magnificent" Ghira comment.

"Here you go Kali Preserved Lime Black Bean Steamed Fish" he place the dish in front of her.

Kali like her daughter drools at her dish.

"Here you Emerald Grandma Shanghai Smoked Fish" he place the dish in front of her.

"My Oum" Emerald stares at dish and her stomach rumbles.

"Here you go Mercury Salt Marinated Steamed Fish" He place the dish in front of him.

"Thanks man" Mercury thank Adam.

"Here you go Cinder Golden Prawns with Salted Egg Yolk" He place the dish in front of her.

"Exquisite" Cinder comment.

"Here you go Roman Braised Yellow Croaker Fish and Pickled Vegetables" He place the dish in front of him.

"Looks good" Roman comment.

"Here you go Neo Dragon Well Green Tea Shrimp stir fry" He place the dish in front of her.

Neo gaze at her dish and held up a sign that says "YUMMY!"

"Here you go Sun Chinese Stir Fry Eggs with Flaked Crab Meat" He place the dish in front of him.

"Thanks dude!" Sun thank Adam.

"Here you go Neptune Salt and Pepper Squid with Chinese five spice powder" He place the dish in front of him.

"Phenomenal" Neptune comment.

"Here you go Coco Pan Fired Tofu stuff with Fish paste" He place the dish in front of her.

"Yes!" Coco gape at her dish.

"Here you go Velvet Sir Fry Crabs with Ginger and Scallions" He place the dish in front of her.

Velvet just gawks at her food.

"And finally myself I have Boiled Fresh Octopus and Squid" He place the last dish for himself.

"(claps) alright everyone dig in!" he announce and begins eating.

Everyone takes one bite from their dish and freeze.

"Are you guys okay?" Adam voice his concern.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOO GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOODDDDD!" was the collective answer he receive and they begin chowing down on their dishes.

Adam just giggles at their reactions.

After everyone finish eating their dishes and feel a sense of satisfaction. They waited for Adam because he was cleaning their plates.

Adam drys his hands, removes the pink apron, and puts it on a hanger in the kitchen and walk back in the room.

"Everyone ready?" he ask and everyone nodded.

"Lets see what this universe has to offer."

 **The screen opens to show an adult Jaune** **with tired eyes wearing a blue T-shirt** **talking to the camera "** **G** **ood morning guys just woke up the nice change of weather because if you look outside it looks kind of hazy like its gonna rain"** **as he was talking to the camera he walks up the stairs to reach the** **Second** **floor of his house.**

"Wow this universe is pretty.." Ruby started

"Normal" Weiss finish for her.

"Yeah I was expected something crazy" Yang said.

"or depressing" Blake added.

 **He moves the camera to the window and flips the blinds open to show the audience the nice and quiet suburban neighborhood where he lives with nice looking two story houses with small trees, grass, and cars.**

"Look at that nice neighborhood" Nora commented

"I agree with you on that Nora" Ren told her.

"So far so good" Pyrrha hope this universe is normal for once and wants her heart to relax.

 **Jaune thrilled that it might rain "And I like that because we don't get that much rain let me change the settings on the camera real quick oh we don't get that much rain in LA so anytime I see that it looks like its about to rain I'm like hell yeah all the water is going to come down and clean up the air and its going to feel real nice" cheered.**

"It doesn't seem like this universe have any Grimm" Ozpin stated.

"I would actually like that compared to our universe" Glynda wish Remnant was like that.

"This universe is pretty mild compared to the previous one we just witness" Taiyang express.

"Its boring, but I like it" Qrow voice his comment on this universe.

 **He then close the window blinds and moves the camera back to him and walks down the hall of his house "I love when it looks like that" pause to adjust camera "and not to mention its snuggle weather and since today I'm going to spend all day at home with Taika" enter his room and close the door "umm its going to be** **cutie** **because I like to snuggle up in the blankets with him."**

"Who's Taika?" Ironwood question.

"Must be his son" Winter inform Ironwood.

"I wonder who's the mother?" Ghira ask out loud and rubs his beard.

"I'm curious as well" Kali inquiry like her husband.

 **He moves the camera away from him to his 6 month baby son Taika on the bed. He has chubby features, porcelain skin, blue-green eyes and some red hair with blonde highlights. He is wearing a grey baby onesie, laying against a pillow, and his sides are big blankets. He stares dumbly at his dad/camera with his mouth hanging open.**

"Aaaaaawwwwwwwww" everyone gush at Taika Jaune baby boy.

"Hmm porcelain skin tone" Adam smirk.

"Blue-green eyes mix" Emerald simper.

"Red hair" Mercury snigger.

" **A** **nd he's watching TV he's watching the sesame street furchester hotel show mama bear always sets him up real good with the blankets and the pillows so he looks super comfy" Taika still staring innocently at the camera.**

"I think we all should know by now who mama bear should be obvious" Cinder told all of them.

"What a cute Baby" Roman comment and maybe thinking about getting a family if his criminal activities don't bite him in the ass later.

Neo nods and held up a sign "SO CUTE!"

 **He moves the camera closer to Taika "Your comfy huh? Yeah you are your so comfy your so comfy" Jaune baby talking to Taika.**

"Man I just want to smoosh his chubby cheeks together" Sun said and smoosh his cheeks.

"I just want to hug him and never let go" Neptune vocalize hug himself.

"I want to play dress up with him" Velvet cup her cheeks.

"I want to pinch his little cheeks right now" Coco declared and made pinch motions with her fingers.

 **The screen then shows them an adult** **P** **yrrha with shoulder length hair in a simple casual black dress grabbing her purse and taking the car keys. "** **W** **here you going to go mama bear?"** **he** **ask. "Today I'm going to do something not extreme, but very out of the ordinary with my hair"** **she** **reply and wiggles her eyebrows.**

Everyone grin and turn towards Pyrrha expecting some type of a reaction.

Pyrrha face flush and was quiet until

"YES ITS MY TURN WOO WOO YEAH SUCK IT YES YES!" Pyrrha cheer loudly, fist pumps in the air and did a victory dance around the room.

Velvet and Yang grumble.

"She's happy" Nora grin.

"You think?" Ren joked.

The audience just giggle and chuckle at her reaction.

" **What you going to do?" he query. "You know me I like to make bold moves I go big so you know something drastic going to happen to my hair today" she explains. "Alright, are you going to send me pictures and updates?" he inquiry. Pyrrha thought about it and answer "Yeah if you want me?" his response "YEAH."**

"It nice that Jaune cares about giving Pyrrha some alone time to herself" Ruby said happily.

"He doesn't mind watching the baby while she goes out" Weiss nod in how a good husband Jaune is.

"hmm I wonder if I should change my hairstyle" Blake ponder.

"A husband that allows his wife to do her hair and he ask for pictures and updates" Yang nods in approval at Jaune Husband material.

"I might change my hairstyle too, what do you think Ren?" Nora ask Ren.

"Change to whatever hairstyle you want as long as it makes you happy" Ren replied to her.

Pyrrha grasp and gaze at her red long hair and consider cutting it short.

 **The whole time Pyrrha was looking between the camera and Taika.** **"** **This guy looks like he's about to go to sleep though." he moves the camera to Taika who is staring at his mom and moves his mouth a lot. "he's got the droopyist eyes in america" she gush. "Please! Please go to sleep because I'm tired when you sleep I get to sleep are you going to sleep soon?" he beg playfully at Taika and his son turns to look at him.**

"America?" Ozpin intrigue about where Jaune and Pyrrha lives.

"It a some type of country" Glynda answered him.

Qrow elbow Taiyang in the shoulder.

"Hey Tai remember those "good" times with baby Ruby and baby Yang" Qrow chuckles at him.

"Oh yeah I remember them alright I couldn't properly sleep for a few months" Taiyang sign and then smile at the fond memories of his daughters when they were babies.

" **Look at those he got the double eye lids"** **she** **comment. "Ohhhh they are droopy"** **he** **agree. "Maybe you can feed him when after you knock out"** **she** **said. "Okay and then should I put him in the crib?"** **he** **ask and moves the camera back to Pyrrha. "You can put him on the bed its up to you" shrugs her shoulders and reply to him. "Just make sure to put like a pillow or a barrier here" she instruct.**

"I guess we're just watching Jaune being a father" Ironwood stated he didn't mind he needs his body to rest from watching that other universe.

"A very good and caring father at that" Winter added wishing her father was like that.

"Kali remember our Blake when she was a baby" Ghira ask his wife.

"Those were the good times and bad times" Kali respond to her husband.

" **So he doesn't slide off?" he confirms and she nods. She giggles "Not slide, but roll" she clarify "Roll off okay" he understands. "Okay baby its just you and me if you want to take a nap" he told his baby boy. "See ya and Papa bear today" she kiss Taika on the forehead and Jaune moves the camera back to him. Pyrrha then kiss him on the cheek and he kiss her cheek.**

"Positive to know that they both love and support each other" Adam noted.

"Whats with the nicknames?" Emerald ask out loud.

"I don't mind its kind of cute" Mercury comment.

"Papa Bear and Mama Bear" Cinder giggle at the nicknames they give each other.

" **B** **ye you two you better behave"** **she** **warn playfully. "We will" he told her. She leaves the room and close the door. "** **Its okay with me because I'm very tired and I'll sleep when you sleep** **"** **The scene change a bit, but still the same. "I just turnover to check** **up** **on Taika" moves the camera to his baby boy who is laying on his side on the bed and not crying about it "he freaking fell over hehahaha he must of fell over so slow or softly that I didn't even notice it" his son just stares at camera.**

"Stop with this silliness oh my oum he so adorable!" Sun covers his face with his palms.

"I just want to his kiss face so much until my lips turn chapped!" Neptune is biting his knuckles.

"Just look at that innocent face he's making!" Coco cooed.

"Your so reckless aren't you big dumpling!" Velvet bites her nails.

" **And he likes it he's not crying or anything he like this position" he moves his free** **hand** **to rub Taika head "You big cutie you big cutie" his son is just slapping and moving his right hand and right leg wildly.**

"Yes he is a big cutie! Ruby scream in joy.

"Agree!" Weiss is stomping on the floor with her feet.

"I just want to spoil him!" Blake squeal.

"That would be bad Blake" Adam told her and snicker.

"I want to protect that baby!" Yang shriek in glee.

" **Oh he does this thing right now where he like slam his right hand haha" as he says that Taika proceeds to slam his right hand multiple times with his tongue sticking out "just like that hahaha you like doing that are you saying hi? Are you saying hi?" he waves at Taika "is that what your doing my good boy" rubs Taika head again and his son moves his hand towards him.**

The audience/occupants waves back at Taika just for fun.

" **what is that what does that mean ha you good boy you like having fun don't punch yourself it going to hurt" Taika put his fist in his mouth and gnaws on it.** **"** **Okay we're going right back to stuffing your fist in your mouth huh?" Taika removes his fist from his mouth "ookay we're going right back to smacking yourself" Taika puts the fist back in his mouth "You** **r** **so cutie."**

"I sure hope Jaune doesn't spoil his son" Ozpin chuckle.

"Taika would turn rotten if he does" Glynda giggle.

Qrow gaze at Taika and imagine him with a wife and some little kids, but he chuckle sadly because his type of work won't allow it and not to mention his semblance of "bad luck."

Taiyang sense his brother Qrow depressing mood and lightly shove him, Qrow confuse turn to his brother.

"Hey bro don't be like that I know you'll find that special someone and who knows she could have a semblance that's "good luck" to counter yours" Taiyang grin and gave him a thumbs up.

Qrow thought about it and smiled that idea is not far fetch.

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

 **It cuts to Jaune whispering and some scribble noise is heard.** **"** **Taika got hungry so I built this little fort for him" he moves the camera to Taika who is still laying on the bed drinking a bottle of milk this time and both of his sides flank by blankets "and then fed him so he doesn't roll over" he moves the camera back to him.**

"He's being very cautious and making sure Taika doesn't get hurt himself" Ironwood guffaw.

"Of course he has to be vigilant or else he'll get his wife fury" Winter chuckle.

"Maybe we should of use the scribble noise machine that Jaune has because it looks like Taika is relax listening to it" Ghira point out.

"If we had that when Blake was a baby it would make her falling asleep way easier" Kali state that and they both sulk.

" **I'm taking advantage of this opportunity so I can knock him out he usually gets his morning nap at around 8-9 anyways so if I can knock him out I get to go to sleep" he then close his eyes and wish for more sleep "I just need a little bit more sleep and I'll feel really good for the day nobody told me when you have a baby your sleep schedule will be mess up" complain.**

Qrow, Taiyang, Ghira, and Kali nod solemnly with empathy at Jaune statement taking care of kids is a lot of work. Kids are both a blessing and curse.

 **He moves the camera back to his son who is has his eyes close, but still drinking his milk "so far its working he eating, getting tired, looks hella relax" moves the camera back to him "got this rolled blanket so he won't fall off the bed I'm going to close these blinds a little bit too just to make it a little bit darker" he close the blinds to make the room darker and show the audience the noise maker that is shape like a small cute owl "I got the noise maker on and I'm going to set up my blanket I'm going to cover him too so its nice and warm" grabs a small blanket to cover Taika "hopefully I can knock out for like a good just 30 minutes please I feel so comfortable its 8:16 I'll see you guys in a little bit."**

"That was it?" Adam question and want to see more of Taika

"If that's true it was short" Cinder cross her arms over chest.

"Don't worry Cinder there's probably more" Emerald reassure Cinder.

"Yeah more Taika please" Mercury plead and everyone chant "YES!"

 **The camera then cuts to Jaune flutter eyes, waking up and is covered in a blanket "I took a little nap, but the little man is now awake we slept at 9 and it took uhh me 45 minutes to feed him lets see how long its been" he gets up off the bed and shows the audience the clock "I am tired still oh 9:54 damn so I slept for 54 minutes that's not too bad not bad at all."**

"Wait there's more" Roman said.

Neo smile and held up a sign "HELL YEAH MORE TAIKA!"

 **Jaune then moves the camera to Taika "oh look at those eyes you are wide awake young man you sure you don't want to sleep another 3 hours because I wouldn't mind you sure you don't want to sleep another 3 hours" Taika is just staring."You big cutie look at your little elephant."**

"I like how he has that face where he has no idea whats going" Sun jovial smile.

"The face is like "whats you looking at"" Neptune smile jolly.

"He so focus on the camera" Coco smile delight.

"Look at him holding that cute elephant" Velvet smile radiant.

 **then cuts to Jaune downstairs "I move the operation downstairs now and WHAT!" making the audience jump a little.**

The audience jump at his sudden reaction and worried about him and Taika.

" **that's crazy" he moves the camera to Taika laying on his stomach in a baby play pen "This little man facing this way so he can have toys and play with them" points at the cat plush and panda plush "and somehow he turn all the ways around" moves the camera to Taika and his son looks up "I didn't even see you I just went to go pee for 5 seconds and you turn all the way around how did you do that that so cutie I wish I would of saw that your so good at crawling already."**

Everyone breath a sign of relief

"False alarm people its just Taika being cute" Ruby wave her hand.

"What cute baby play pen he's in" Weiss said.

"He's must be a fast baby" Blake comment.

"Jaune using the bathroom for 5 seconds and Taika was able to move a complete 180 in that short amount of time" Yang impress about Taika little baby body.

 **Jaune moves the camera back to him "When mama bears not around I like wearing her shoes" moves the camera to the slippers "she always buys the comfiest things look how soft that is super soft everywhere" moves the camera up a pit "what the hell Mr. Potato head" moves the camera back to him "we have so many toys in this house."**

"He's not wrong" Nora said

"Those slippery do look very comfy" Ren added.

"Would I spoil my kids?" Pyrrha did a thinking pose and hung her head "Yes sadly I wouldn't be able to resist their cuteness and adorableness."

 **Moves** **the camera to their german shepherds "these dogs are so lucky that their mom loves them so much they just play and they get constant new toys you guys have so many toys and you guys play all day I'm so envious alright before I can really lock down my self here and play with him."**

"He's a family man and dog person" Ozpin nod agrement.

"Best of both worlds" Glynda love dogs and babies.

"Woah Zwei was hard enough take care of with Ruby and Yang around" Qrow smack himself.

"That was one dog, Jaune here has three german shepherds and a baby boy" Taiyang salute to Jaune being more manly and responsible than him.

 **Moves** **the camera briefly to Taika and then back to him "I have to order some meals sometimes my meal reminder comes out of nowhere and hehehwoah" moves the camera the german shepard closer to the kitchen playing with his toy "are you squeaking away over there you freaking crazy" camera zooms in on the toy "eating a giant red pepper cute guy" moves the camera back to him "umm the guy that makes my meal prep he'll text me and I completely forget to place my order now I have to place my order for this upcoming week" use one of his free hand to show them the steps by steps in the air they notice the arm has tattoos "go online place my order so I can come in at the right time and then I'm a play with Taika."**

"Its funny that he's attentive on Taika well being like sleep, eating and playing" Ironwood begin humorous.

"But he forgetful in taking of his own well being" Winter shake with laughter.

"Ghira remember the times I had to remind you to eat" Kali tease her husband.

"Hey I had to remind you too" Ghira jibe at Kali in a light heart manner.

Kali stick her tongue out at Ghira.

Ghira flick her forehead.

"Ow!"

 **It then shows Taika laying on light brown towel on his back "alright now its time to change this little boy diaper" Taika tries to put Jaune fingers in his mouth "woah your stuffing my finger in your mouth you freaking crazy" Taika is just smiling and acting cute "this guy so so strong your so strong" moves the camera to him "I don't know if he needs a diaper change, but he actually pees so much that sometimes if we just don't change it anyways and we're like not paying attention the pee will leak out the sides of the diaper we did give him the next size up so he's wearing size 3 it does a little bit better, but oh."**

"Ah the diaper change I honestly wouldn't mind doing that" Adam smile at thought of taking care of his future kids. Adam felt his shoulder grab and turn to Ghira with a confuse look.

Ghira gave him a thumbs up and shedding manly tears.

Kali grin and nudge her daughter shoulder.

Blake ears perk up from that.

"Huh the more you know" Emerald learn that babies pee a lot.

"Hey those who are actually parents, Is Jaune statement about babies peeping a lot?" Mercury ask them.

Qrow, Taiyang, Ghira, and Kali nod affirmative in confirmation.

"Thank you."

"Size 3 he must be a big baby" Cinder comment.

 **moves the camera to Taika diaper "as you can see when it turns blue" blue line in the middle of the diaper "that mean there pee maybe even poopoo and it looks quite full so I don't want to have it leak out all over the place and" Taika pulling two of his fingers "this guys is about to pull my fingers out of its socket your so strong Taika did you know that" Taika smiles wide with his gums showing "your very very strong ha and very cute" baby talk voice "I'm going to change your little diaper now be nice and dry mister good boy."**

"Oum that smile Taika is making is stabbing me in the feels" Roman place a hand over his heart.

Neo agree and help up a sign "My poor weak heart can't handle this!"

 **Then it shows Jaune carrying Taika "okay lets take this show outside for a little bit get this little man some** **s** **un in the sun" moves the camera to the back of Taika head "his hair looks like a lighter red" moves the camera back to him "I don't know if you can see that on camera, but in real life he looks mix between dark red and light red" sniffs his head "you smell so good you little stinker" exits the backyard through the glass back doors "ooooh look at the sun its nice and even."**

"Taika is just staring at everything" Sun mention.

"Of course babies are curios about the new world they enter" Neptune told Sun **.**

"I can see little Taika hair being a mix light red and dark red" Coco spoke.

"I notice he has Tattoos on his arm like -long" Velvet remark.

They all turn all examine Jaune arm and look at Taiyang and look back and "Ahhhhhh" in surprise.

"Neat me and Jaune are kinda the same except for looks and personality of course" Taiyang guffaw.

 **Moves** **camera to show the german shepards "and the doggies get to come out and play you guys been coup up huh you guys been coup up guys want to run around explore stretch those legs shake it off good kids" dogs return to the house "alright that's how you know their inside dogs now cause they barely come out for a second you guys doesn't want to come outside come outside fawn briggy get some sun its good for you" moves leave the house again "all animals need vitamin d there we go."**

"Doggies!" Ruby jumping in her seat in excitement

"I really want some dogs" Weiss Mansion was always depressing, dead, and quiet all the time, having make dogs would make it all lively at least.

"Its nice he consider the german Shepards as family too" Blake said.

"All animals do need their healthy amounts of Vitamin D" Yang agree with Jaune.

 **Close** **glass door "cool close the door and just relax a little bit" roams the small backyard "it feels really nice even though its winter time in California its never really winter this is probably spring weather people that are in like the Midwest whatever" moves the camera to Taika playing with the small red flowers in the shrubs "oh cool your playing with the little flowers play with the little flower" a flower is caught between Taika tiny fingers "this guy is so strong he's probably going to ripped that flower off play with the little flower huh?" Taika is just observing the flower in his fingers "good boy"**

"California?" Nora said out loud.

"It must be the city where this Jaune and Pyrrha lives" Ren respond to her.

"Look at Taika playing with the little flower" Pyrrha gush at Taika inspecting the flower.

 **Camera back to him dogs just chilling in the background "yeah it feels like a nice 55-60 degrees feels really good and I'm glad Taika is like me where he gets hot fast so he won't be cold and" moves back to Taika "he's in long sleeves and socks anyways you like that flower its a cool flower huh he's reaching for a flower you big cutie" camera on top head of Taika "look at your little fuzz head" dogs sniff Taika "little doggies love you so much" moves to the dogs are playing with each other "there they go again keep playing" camera back to Jaune "Taika is really intrigue by plants and the leaves and the flowers" moves camera to Taika curious about the plants and drooling**

"Taika is so fascinated about plants" Ozpin comment.

"I bet it because its a bright color" Glynda smile at Taika.

"Ah I remember when Ruby and Yang was intrigue about my weapons" Qrow relive some family memorizes

"Don't forget they almost burn the house down with it too" Taiyang chcukle.

" **look yeah that's the leaves that's the little leaves Taika that's a leaf do you like the leaf yeah want to see a flower lets move over when there's a flower see that red thing that's a flower yeah its it too far away?" Taikai grabs a small branch and tears it off "oh shit you freaking strong ass Taika freaking destroy oh ho you ripped it off" Taika examine the small branch and moves it around "you freaking destroyer crazy" moves camera back to Jaune chuckling "Taika the hulk" moves back to Taika who looks directly at the camera "Taika your crazy alright no more playing with nature this fool's straight tore it off hahaha you cutie pie you freaking cutie pie."**

"Curse word!" Ruby points at the screen.

"Language!" Glynda would scold Jaune if he was here now for cursing around a baby especially his own baby boy.

Ironwood is in a thinking pose _"I might want a family too, but it will only endanger them."_

"What a strong little man you are" Winter cooed at Taika.

 **Next it shows Jaune back in the house in the living room "I just gave Taika his" looks at his son for a bit and then turns back to the camera "second feeding of the day" moves the camera to the living room table that has the baby bottle "and he killed 6 ounces that's mean I have to fill up that bottle once and again oh" grabs his phone "and mama bears face timing" answer the phone and moves the camera to Pyrrha getting her hair done "hi mama bear" he greets her "Hello" she reply "hows your hair looking?"**

"Yes the feeding times, I remember as if it was yesterday feeding Blake SEVEN TIMES DAY!" Ghira grit his teeth and bang his head at the wall in frustration.

"The diapers so many" Kali frighten rock her body back and forth.

"Feeding times" Qrow dread eye went lifeless thinking about them.

"You thought one was hard, but try two babies making it FOURTEEN TIMES A DAY!" Taiyang bang his head on the floor remembering those terrible experiences.

This made everyone giggle, chuckle, snicker at Ghira, Kali, Qrow, and Taiyang misery.

Ruby, Blake, Yang face turn red in embarrassment about their parents complaining when they were babies and groan in their palms.

Emerald, Adam, and Mercury went to rub in backs "there, there."

"You guys were trouble even as babies" Cinder snicker in her palm.

 **he ask Pyrrha made a face looks like she didn't hear him "Are you saying what to me?" she ask "you can't hear me?" he question she hears him "oh now I can" "okay, hows your hair looking?" he ask again "huh?" "hows your hair looking?" ask a third time "look its orange" moves the her phone camera to show him her saran wrap hair "Orange?" surprise tone "Yeah" she confirm "I thought you were going for another color? He inquiry "well this is the process to that other color" she inform him "ooohh nice" he comment "hohoho" she moves her phone camera to show him her whole head "what are you dong?"**

"Orange hair, I approve!" Roman gave a thumbs up.

Neo chuckles and shakes her side to side.

 **she ask "I just fed Taika malika" moves his phone to Taika so Pyrrah can see him "can you see him?" Taika is just staring at the Tv now he looks at the phone "awww" "I just fed Taika malika" moves his phone closer to Taika "hi handsome guy" she greet her son Taika smile once he sees his mom "he smiling, Did you see him smiling at you?" he ask her "its all choppy" moves his phone back to him "Did you see him smiling at you" ask again "its super choppy" she commented.**

"They need a new phone service or something" Sun complain.

"I know Taika won't be able to see Pyrrha clearly" Neptune added.

"A man who ask and cares about his wife hair is the one I want to find" Coco rubbing her hands together.

Velvet looks at her long brown hair and might consider dyeing to a different color.

" **oh is it?,let me see" he's adjusting his phone settings "huh?" "let me see if my wifi on" Pyrrha pout and he switch to his homepage "I got to see if my wifi's on well my wifi's is on" switch back to Pyrrha face timing "huh?" "why is it so choppy?" he question his phone service "damn it this sucks" complain "maybe its mine maybe it my wifi that's bad" she suggested "cause I have wifi here, Can you here me now?" he ask "I can maybe its just wifi" she respond "oh" she moves her phone away from her to test it while at the same shows the hair salon shes in "this is status of my hair" shows her hair "that's nice, how much longer is it going to be?" ask "uh I have to do this for an hour and then wash it and see if it needs to go lighter" she told him "yeah" he** **said** **"so maybe like another couple of hours" she think.**

"Oh its not the phone service" Ruby figure it out.

"Its the wifi service" Weiss realize.

"That a nice looking hair salon" Blake survey the hair salon.

"Two to three hours to do her hair?, yeah that's pretty normal" Yang said because she takes hours in the bathroom grooming and brushing her hair.

" **oh that's a long time are you going to order lunch then" he ask her "huh" she didn't hear him "Are you going to order lunch then?" he repeated "maybe post-mates or something" she replied "yeah" he said "what about you I miss you guys" she told him "I miss you too mama bear big cutie" he told her "** **alright** **I'll** **talk to you later" Pyrrha goodbye "okay bye mama bear" he bid her farewell "bye baby" they both do kissing faces and then laugh "hehehe" she end the face time**

Pyrrha " _mama bear big cutie"_ face flush and smile at how much this Jaune and Pyrrha love each other.

"Well its great to know they love each other a lot" Nora tease and nudge her shoulder.

"You have to be blind to now see the love between them" Ren stated.

" **this guy is so calm" moves camera to Taika "did you like seeing mommy mommies getting her hair done after you eat your so calm now huh oh yeah you a little droopy eyes maybe might even take a nap or something huh should I give you a little blanket" grabs a blue blanket "put this little blanket on ya" unfolds the blue blanket "put this little blanket encase you want to take a nape" Taika scrunch the blanket with his hands "oh what hell's going on you just scrunch it" adjust the blanket on Taika "here put this on yah take a nap go ahead if not papa will hold you."**

"Little Taika has so much energy" Ozpin chuckle.

"I still wish wouldn't curse around his baby boy" Glynda sign.

"lighten up Glynda at least he ain't cursing like a sailor" Qrow told her.

"Yeah I curse sometimes by accident around Ruby and Yang when they were babies" Taiyang inform them.

"Guilty as charge" Ghira and Kali raise their hands indicate that they also accidentally curse around Blake when she was a baby.

 **Camera back to Jaune "when this guy gets tired he starts talking to himself and I try to put him in a really comfortable position (taika is making baby noises) where I wrap him in so he won't squirm or move anywhere makes him feel nice a snuggle up and cozy" moves camera to Taika wrap like a burrito and playing with a small pillow with a cartoon pig on it "and um hes grabbing this pillow so strong and just wailing it around so I think now" "Dahhhhhh" Taika raise his voice "Its his little toy now you want to go to sleep or do you want to play with this pillow we all know your very strong."**

"Oh shoot my eyes this amount of Taika adorableness" Ironwodd grin and place a hand over his forehead.

"He wrap up like a little burrito" Winter cooed and cup her face.

"Oh I miss Blake when she was a baby!" Ghira hug his wife and cried on her shoulder.

"Oh you big baby" Kali tee-hee and comfort her husband by patting his back.

 **Taika fiddles with his blanket "you going to pull all that out this is what keeping you nice and snugly and comfy yeah nice and comfy" grabs the blue baby bid to wipe the saliva away "here you" Taika puts both of his fist in his mouth "ack ack ahhhhooh obaobaoba" moves the camera back to him "that's the cutest cough" he tries to imitate Taika cough moves camera back to Taika "good boy" Taika is just gnawing on his knuckles "fine l'll turn on the TV if you want to sleep you could sleep if you want to watch you could watch okay baby" Taika removes his knuckles form his mouth reach for Jaune "you big cutie."**

"I got to be real with you guys that was the CUTEST COUGH EVER!" Adam cheer and through his hands in the air.

"Look at him gnawing on his tiny knuckles" Emerald gush.

"Look at him drooling so much" Mercury chuckle.

"So small so innocent" Cinder looking at the ever so charming Taika.

 **Next scene shows Jaune holding Taika who is laying on his whole arm up to his elbow "the little man needs a little bit of help being put to sleep" Taika eyes are shut, gnawing his knuckles again, and making rambling noises "I have him in my arms right now this guy is such a pretender your pretending like you can't go to sleep, but every time I smile he smiles back hold on let me move this" tries to adjust the blanket with his teeth, however it fails**

"You little rascal you" Roman pointing at the screen with his index finger scold Taika playfully.

Neo cup her face with one hand and held up a sign "What a trickster~."

" **I** **ts in the way can't really see his face that well wait a second" puts the camera down momentarily to adjust the blanket "okay" grabs the camera and focus on Taika who is fake crying "okay watch he'll be crying right if I make a face Taika" Taika stops "crying" eeeeeee good boy now he's not looking at my face" moves camera back to his face "but he'll be like" makes a crying face "an I go" makes a happy face "he goes" crying face to instant happy face to crying "you little freaking sneak attacker you little sneak attacker hey baby are you tired huh are you tired" Taika scrunch his face "hey you cu** **t** **ie little cutie Some time later."**

"Hes already a rebel" Sun whip fake tears off his eyes.

"They grow up so fast" Neptune fake crys in his palm.

"Oh a what bad boy~" Coco giggle.

"He's a very bad boy you little marshmallow" Velvet chuckle.

" **Success" he whisper moves camera to a sleeping Taika "he's out hehehehe Taika get to sleep and be peaceful" looks at his son "so cutie" moves camera to peaceful sleeping Taika "look at the little guy so damn cute."**

Everyone is very quiet and shushing anyone who interrupts Taika peacefully sleeping on the screen.

"Curse word" Ruby whisper.

"Language" Glynda whisper.

they bot got shush by everyone else.

"Sorry" Ruby and Glynda whisper to them.

 **It then cuts to Taika wide awake, on a blanket, laying on his stomach "the little man is awake now little man is awake now" grabs a caterpillar baby** **rattle and** **in a sing-song voice "caterpillar man caterpillar man caterpillar man" plays with it in front of Taika who is following its every moves "caterpillar man caterpillar man caterpillar man you want to grab it want to try and grab it" Taika is just staring at the caterpillar baby rattle back to normal.**

"He even sings to his son" Ruby voice her joy.

"What a great father" Weiss smile and wish her real father was like that.

"Its bad, but in a cutesy way" Blake grin.

"You girls mean AMAZING AND EXTRAORDINARY DAD" Yang proclaims, she plans to go for Jaune once they return or if they return to remnant. She knows that she has a tough competition with Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, Velvet, Coco, and maybe even Emerald.

" **this is how we try to stimulate his arms we give him something he likes and then put it right here" caterpillar baby rattle close to Taika hand "tape him with it" tapes Taika hand and he grabs it "he grabs it and then we do that with the other arm its a little bit of exercise see good job now lets do the other arm" tapes the baby shaker on Taika other arm "caterpillar man caterpillar man can you grab it can you reach for it" Taika just looks dumbly at Jaune and g** **ra** **bs the baby rattle partially between his fingers "oh you have it good boy you grab it" Taika looks at the baby rattle "grab it wow see you learn how to use your arms thats so cutie what a good boy look how smart you are" Taika just looking at Jaune innocently and drooling "your so smart you know how to use your arms that is so smart hehehe" moves camera closer to Taika face "good boy."**

"Huh I guess the caterpillar baby shaker serves two purpose" Ren said out loud and taps his chin.

"One where Taika gets to play with the caterpillar rattle until his hearts content" Nora added.

"The other where it helps stimulate his arms and motor functions" Pyrrha finish and wishing her other self appear on screen by now.

 **Taika is now playing a with a baby mirror toy and looking at it curiously "hahaha" Taika smile and chuckle at his own reflection. Jaune is staying quiet and just zooms the camera on Taika adorableness. He zooms the camera back "hahaha" Taika just laughs again at his own reflection. "hahahaeh" Taika just enjoying with his own reflection. "he so smart he's playing with himself that's cutie every time he see his face in the mirror he starts laughing" he said "hahaheh" Taika just laughs again.**

"my my something so simply can distarct a baby" Ozpin giggle.

"I feel like if you give a baby anything they'll play with it for hours" Glynda chuckle.

"Man when Ruby and Yang play with the mirror was a life saver" Qrow said.

"You know how much free time I had all to myself tons the good times" Taiyang in a daze expression.

 **The scene change to Jaune "Mommy's home" they hear car keys rattle "Let see that hair" moves the camera to Pyrrha who red hair is lighter and in a pixie cut hairstyle "no!, not yet" she acts playfully embarrass "Why?" he ask "because we had to do the first pass where we wash out my actually hair color that why you guys saw orange its not suppose to be orange it suppose to be yellow" she explain "yeah" he said "or white, but because my hair was already a little bit damage from my previous times um she didn't want to do another pass take out that yellow to make it white because it was going to damage my hair."**

"YES!" Pyrrha cheer that her other self arrive on screen.

"she must of have a bad hair day" Ironwood grin.

"I would too if I couldn't get the hairstyle or color I want" Winter agree.

 **Her** **eyes widen pause on her explanation and smiles at Taika "you big cutie, he's like saying hi" he moves the camera to Taika who is sitting on his lap, gnawing on his finger, and chilling. he moves the camera back to Pyrrha "oh as soon you turn the camera he was going like this" she's making hand wave gesture "I could feel him" he replied "Umm so because it was yellow it didn't catch on the color I'm going to wait a couple days go back do another surround of bleaching" she continue and finish "Let me see" he ask "you can't see anything" she told him "your hair looks lighter" he commented Pyrrha moves her head closer to him "Does it?" she ask "oooooooh" he replied "well its not going to be light at all so this top part will be black or darker and the rest will like a grey or silver" she told him "it looks nice already" he compliment "Really!?" she wants to confirm "Yeah" he said "Aw thanks" She blush "yeah it looks very nice" he said**

"What a superb husband complimenting his wife hair" Ghira nod furiously

"Even though it didn't turn out the way she wanted" Kali giggle.

"I do it too if Blake was having a bad" Adam admitted with his hand under his chin.

 **Pyrrha eyes are close and looks at the ceiling "I'm starving" she groan "I order food it should be coming soon" he inform her "aw thank you" she thanks him "I postmated tinder greens" she drops the car keys on the living room table and hold her hands toward her son "Oh yeah oh yeah come to mama come to mama" He moves the camera back to his son "come** **to** **mama" she laughs and her son smiles are her "did he scratch his face?" she is playing with her son tiny feet "whatwhatwhatwhat" she smells her some feet and it reeks "guy stinky huh I was airing it out" he said and Pyrrha begins blowing on it.**

"Okay a little gross, but..."Emerald started

"It still pretty cute a Pyrrha playing with Taika tiny feet" Mercury ended for her.

"Tiny things in general are cute" Cinder stated.

" **hahaha he grips on to my mouth look" she blows on and her son tiny feet grips it "ha you big cutie" he said "HaHaah" she laughs and fiddles with her son feet some more "he miss his mama" he told her and she playfully bites her son feet he moves the camera to his son "you miss you** **r** **momma didn't you? yeah you do" she moves closer to her son "I heard you laughing I heard you laughing" she kiss her son on his nose "You thought nobody watching you, but I heard you laughing by yourself hehehahehe did you show them the video you sent?" she ask "uh I record on this one too" he told her "oh, you big cutie how do you scratch his face" she wonder "I don't know" he replied "thank goodness did you cut his toenails too" she examines her son feet "yeah" he answered "dang your awesome papa bear was awesome" she continue to examine his feet "look at your cutie duiduiduidui HEHEHE"**

Everyone smile and warm at the heart felt family scene.

"I wouldn't care if its dirty either I play with Taika tiny hands and feet all day" Roman fist pump in the air

Neo nod and held up a sign "ME TOO!"

 **she then picks up her son off Jaune lap and lays h** **i** **m on her shoulder "hes been waiting for that all day for his momma to hold him" he told her "aw don't make me feel guilty" she scold him lightly "hmhmhmh" she is shaking her son lightly and kiss his head at the same time she was about to kiss him in the front and he turns to look at her at the same time "woah almost kiss your eyeball" she smiles at him and her son return the same expression and lays back on her shoulder "heha" she laughs "you big cutie" he told his son.**

"That pure innocent smile is too precious" Sun hold his stomach.

"His smile would make my bad days disappear" Neptune hold his rib cage.

"I want to dip him in chocolate and gobble him up" Coco made grabbing hands at Taika.

"I want to dress him up a cute bunny onesie" Velvet gush.

 **It then cuts to Pyrrha in a white bathroom laying on the couch with Taika with a brown blanket that is covering her lower body. She is mplaying with her son "dodododo" she tickles his chest "ackhaha" he laughs she does it again "dododo" tickles his chest again "ackhahaha" he laughs again. She does three more times and the last one she tickles all over his body. Pyrrha, Jaune, and Taika are all laughing together.**

The audience just stay quiet again and just enjoy watching Jaune, Pyrrha, and Taika being a family together.

Pyrrha beam and is definitely gunning for Jaune when they return to Remnant or if they return _he's my man._ She scan all her possible rivals Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Coco, Velvet and maybe Emerald.

 **It then shows Pyrrha with the camera while Jaune is the kitchen "Soooo the baby Taika is sleeping" she shows them the baby monitor that is monitoring Taika baby crib "you guys already know that monitor you know he's over there" she moves the camera back to her "we just put him to bed and it couldn't be more perfect timing cause now its adult hour and not adult hour on that adult channel adult hour in parent terminology which means the kids are asleep so lets eat some fucking junk food" she moves the camera to meal bag.**

"Woah pyrrha other cur-" Ruby couldn't finish because...

"YEAH!" Qrow, Taiyang, Ghira, and Kali cheered loudly causing everyone to jump in shock and surprise.

"Every time Blake falls asleep" Ghira begin.

"The stress just lifted off our backs" Kali finish.

"I grin like a mad man once I hear the snoozes of Ruby and Yang" Qrow cover his face with his elbow and fake cry's into.

"Its like a blessing in disguise" Taiyang fake crys on Qrow shoulder.

Everyone just giggle and chuckles at actions of Qrow, Taiyang, Ghira, and Kali except for Ruby, Yang, and Blake they just feel even more embarrass than before.

" **Whats you order papa? whats going on" she ask "I order some aw some garlic string bean chicken" he told her the first food "oh la la oh yes" she ecstatic about the food "some dumplings dumps" he told her the next food "dumply dump dump dumply dumps" she said in a sing-song voice "I got some aw what is this actually I forgot" he opens the last food and they both "OOOOOHH" at the same time "the pork chops" He realize she moves the camera back to her "mada fucking shit ohohoh" she moves the camera back to him "haha muda fucking" he chortle**

"Weird see to Pyrrha curse" Weiss never seen pyrrha curse around them.

"Maybe she curse when she feels relax and safe around people close to her" Blake offered.

"Or she does curse just not around us" Yang counter offered.

" **then we some sha lo beezy" he said "some sha long beezies" she repeated the food is pork buns "and then what comes in that oh I like it comes with the dipping sauce already" she moves the camera back to her and she says in a sing-song voice "that's what I like whats I like we need the vinegar" she told him "I think that we might even need black vinegar" he just looking through the cabinets and fridge "but" he grabs two manga smoothie drinks from the fridge "hehaha this is how you know your luxurious when you order food from two places"**

"Thats a lot of Delicious food" Nora drool, she slowly turns to Adam and tackles him like a speeding bullet train.

"OOF" Adam felt the wind knock out of him and collapse on the floor on his back.

Blake glare dangerously at her, got up and plans to kindly/violently remove Nora off Adam _"he's my man."_

"CAN YOU PLEASE MAKE THEM PLEASE!" Nora plead and shakes Adam front shirt collar wildly.

"Nora please get off of Adam" Ren sign and proceed to remove Nora with Blake assistance of course.

"I NEED TO KNOW ITS VERY IMPORTANT MY LIFE DEPENDS ON THE WORLD DEPEND NO THE UNIVERSE DEPENDS ON IT!" she urge.

Adam bewilder at first and then howl in laughter and carefree tone at Nora childish activities. He rubs her head and softly tell her.

"Sure, but can you please get off I need my body to work functional you know to cook" Adam grin at her.

"THANK YOU!" she hugs him tightly

"No problem" Adam returns the hug.

Ren proceeds to remove Nora off of Adam with a little bit of difficulty.

Blake helps Adam off the ground and pats all the dust off his shirt and pants. She's being a bit protective and possessive of Adam.

Adam just chuckles at Blake and hope her being possessiveness will go away soon. Its nice, but dangerous to have.

 **she moves the camera to him where he does a small celebration dance by moving his hip side to side "and you time it out just right" she moves the camera to his feet "ha I like how you never wear slippers and the day you due you have to steal them from me" she complain "because today was mommy day and you were gone I put them and then like what does it feel like to be a mommy" he gave his reasoning to her and shakes his hips "Tch its feels pretty damn comfy to be a mommy"**

"A man who plans ahead and comes prepared for his wife is a role model I should follow" Neptune nod in approval.

"Hey guys and girls, here's a question who's butt is bigger Jaune or Pyrrha?" Sun tease and grin.

The girls and women face morph into a deep red blush and the guys thought about Sun question.

"SUN!" Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Velvet yell at him.

" !" Glynda chastise him.

"Thats easy, Jaune butt is bigger" Adam give his answer.

"Adam!?" Blake blush baffled.

"Lady-killer got this in the bag" Yang give hers.

"YANG!?" Ruby complain to her sister.

"Jaune-Jaune" Nora cheered her answer

"Nora!?" Pyrrha bemuse looks at her.

"Jaune" Ren give his.

"Ren not you too!? Pyrrha puzzled turn to him.

"koff Jaune koff" Winter cough into her hand.

"Winter!? Weiss confound at her sister.

"Jaune" Ozpin, Qrow, Taiyang, Ironwood said at the same time.

"NOT YOU IDIOTS TOO!" Glynda flabbergast at them.

"I must give deserve credits when credits due; Jaune" Roman give his and salute.

Neo salute too and held up a sign "JAUNE!"

"Jaune" Coco grin

"Coco" Velvet dumbfound at Coco.

 **he removes the straws from the plastic covering and puts them in their drinks "l'll tell you that much do you want me to bring your some vinegar" he ask "please" she plead "alright I'm going to bring the vinegar we're going to eat our yummy meal I almost trip over the carpet, but you didn't see that" he told "Aww we saw that" she told him "I'd fall like this" he trips a bit over the carpet "and we're going to have our little adult session and we'll see you guys later bye" he waves at the camera and the screen to that universe ends.**

"That's was a refreshing universe to watch don't you guys and girls think" Emerald ask out loud.

"It did allow my body and mind to unwind" Cinder told her

"As much I enjoy loosening up and DE-stress, I'm hype up for the next universe" Mercury feeling pump and zest at the next showing.

 **My goal is to release a chapter a month.**

 **Here's a hint of future chapters**

* * *

" **Grind Pantera!" "Zero...show me the way!" "This is Jaune Arc Yamato, Freedom Gundam. I will Fight!" "I am the King of Hearts!" "I'll fight with 00 to end this war!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer if characters are acting or being OOC's its because this fan fiction I created main purpose is for fun not serious. I want to have fun not stress. I've got enough of that in my life currently right now. To those that dislike it because of the shippings or like I said before characters being out of character. I'm pretty sure you have the ability to write your own fanfic. It is not that hard honestly, you just need to be motivated, committed, and determine. To those that are chill and enjoy it, Thank you I appreciate that. If any of you guys have ideas for what universe you want RWBY cast to react; PM me or put it in the review. Also Adam is 17 years old in this fanfic.**

* * *

"Weiss, what kind of universe do you think we will get to watch next?" Ruby ask her fellow Huntress in training partner and hype for the next showing.

"I don't know Ruby, but I have a strange feeling its going to involve my family somehow" Weiss in thinking pose, her hand under her chin, and answer Ruby question.

Everyone turn towards Weiss and curious how Weiss thinks the next universe will involve her family.

"How did you come to that idea Weiss" Winter raise her eyebrow and ask her younger sister.

"It just a feeling Winter a feeling" Weiss replied to her.

Before Winter could ask her sister to specify, a bright flash of light appear in the room this force everyone to shield their eyes unless they want to be blind.

As the light died down in the room, Billy standing casually and nonchalantly in a black pinstripe suit wearing a black classic black fedora. He is carrying a large brown sack over his shoulder, but it smaller compare to its previous size.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" Billy grins, greets them by waving his free hand.

"Billy!?" Everyone ask out loud and wondering why he is here.

"What are you doing here?" Blake ask him.

"There is only one answer to your question Belle" Billy points his index finger at Blake.

"Whats in the brown sack jack" Yang quip at him.

"Well is it obvious?" Billy retort.

"OH OH OH YOU INVITED MORE GUEST!" Nora responded happily loudly.

"I think you mean kidnap Nora" Ren told Nora.

"Both of you are correct, the more the merrier am I right plus I was bored?" Billy puff his chest out proudly.

"I guess" Pyrrha said trying to be enthusiastic about it really wish he brought Jaune.

Billy shrugs his shoulders and lifts the brown sack over his head like before to drop the new guest onto the white floor. Five people landed harshly on the floor and moan in pain. Some of these people were identify very fast by the occupants.

"This is not a place I recognize in my memory banks" Penny stated as she examine the white room.

"Penny!?" Ironwood, Winter, and Ruby shouted at Penny.

"General Ironwood, Specialist Schnee, and friend Ruby?" Penny look at the people that knew her and was hug by Ruby.

"I need to drink less" Willow massage her head as she got off the floor.

"Mom!?" Weiss and Winter shouted at their mother.

"Weiss and Winter?" Willow look towards her two daughters.

"OWWW to much Grimm slaughtering and Strawberry eating for one night" Summer grab her head to shake off a migraine.

"MOM/Summer!?" Ozpin, Glynda, Ruby, Yang, Taiyang, and Qrow shouted at the resurrected Summer Rose.

"Ruby, Yang, Tai, Qrow, Ozpin, and Glynda?" Summer looks at them then was hug immediately by Ruby, Yang, Taiyang and Qrow.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Raven sneer, threaten, and glare dangerously at him promising him pain for kidnapping her.

"Raven/Mom!?" Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, Qrow, Taiyang, Summer and Yang shouted at Raven.

"Who's Raven?" Ruby tilt her head to the side and ask Yang, Mom and Dad.

"My Teammate/My Ex Wife/My blood Mom" Summer, Taiyang, and Yang told her at the same time.

Ruby eyes widen at that revelation and looks at Raven.

Billy unfazed from Raven threat and told her neutrally "Attempt that and I'll carefully strip each individual body muscle in your body away and then afterwards do some intricate carvings done on the exposed bones" say it so calmly like its normal.

Raven and everyone in the room color drain from their faces and bodies shook after hearing his creative and sadistic torture method.

"Raven If I were in your position I would apologize" Ozpin suggest to his former student.

Billy begins walking toward her in a leisurely pace while releasing some reiatsu mix with killing intent just for extra flavor at her "How many body muscles are in an average human and faunus not including the extra appendages?" he ask her as Raven face and everyone got paler.

"Sister say your sorry now" Qrow deadpan at her and urge his sister for threatening a god and now is going to pay the price.

"Anyone care to answer my question" Billy query everyone in the room and wave his hand around.

"Raven apologize" Summer plead her old teammate while hugging Ruby and Yang protectively.

Glynda gulp "680" meekly answered and mustered the courage to answer his question, however it was difficult due to the fact she was scared for her life.

"Thank you for answering and how many bones are in the average Human and Faunus" Billy ask another question as he got closer to Raven and she was too frighten move.

"Raven don't be an idiot" Taiyang whisper to his ex wife and former teammate while hugging his family.

"206" Winter weakly answered while sweating profusely while she and Weiss hug her mother Willow protectively.

"Thank you Specialist Schnee for answering" Billy stood in front of Raven, grinning widely like a predator about to kills its prey with a feral look, teeth showing and towering over her making Raven shudder, feel even more afraid, and intimated.

"It will kill you, but I can bring you back to life just so you can relive that wonderful experience of pain over, and over, and over, and over" Billy lower his head to Raven eye level. Raven too afraid to speak and realize her big mistake.

Kali breath heavily the whole time, her stomach could not take it, and vomited at the nearest trashcan. Ghira, Blake, and Adam quickly went to go comfort her, rub her back, and give her some water.

"So Raven Branwen of the Branwen Bandit Tribe you follow a philosophy 'the strong survive the weak dies' yes?" Billy nods slowly at her and she nodded fearfully in return.

Qrow flinch a bit from that information about where he come from.

"My final question for you is are you strong enough to survive what I am about to do to you, will your mental fortitude stay sane or snap to insanity?" Billy smirk and snap his fingers with his right hand to emphasize his point in front of Raven face making her flinch.

Everyone that care for Raven well being hold their breath and waited for her answer.

"I'm sorry" Raven lower her pride and told him quietly as if she was a little girl in trouble and being scold by her parents.

Those that cared for her breath a sighs of relief that Raven made the right decision.

Billy life his head back up smiling, retract his reiatsu, killing intent disappear and ruffled Raven hair.

"It's all good child at least you apologize, just learn from your mistake, now go be with your family and friends" Billy told her softly and she is lightly irritated at him for messing up her hair. Then she went to her family who then embrace her in a hug.

"Forgive me Salem the Grimm Queen for ignoring you" Billy place his hand over his chest bows apologetically to the last guest that he kidnap.

Those that knew of Salem widen their eyes and those that don't were clueless. Some the clueless widen eyes once they heard Grimm Queen.

"Oh don't apologize that display of intimidation was enough to make up for kidnapping me" Salem smile stoically and wave it off.

"Salem, how are you?" Ozpin said sarcastically at her as he begin to move to confront her.

"Good Ozpin, what about you?" Salem said condescendingly while doing the same action.

"Mistress" Cinder bow to her master.

"Hello Cinder" Salem replied to her loyal pawn.

"Oh man this situation is getting pretty _GRIMM_ " Yang made a joke to try to lighten the mood almost everyone groan and deadpan at her except her dad Taiyang.

"That's my baby girl" Taiyang gave her a thumbs up.

Adam walk up to her with a blank face, place a hand on her shoulder (Yang expecting a shut up or insult), instead she got a chuckled response and he raise his fist towards her making Yang smile widen that someone beside her Dad understand her jokes/puns.

"That's pretty good, pretty good, pretty good" Adam fist bump and high fives Yang.

"Blake HE'S A KEEPER!" Yang cheer, hugs Adam, and wave her hand at Blake.

"Adam don't encourage her" Blake chided Adam and face palm at her huntress in training partner pun.

Ozpin and Salem stood in front of each other and are in a standoff.

Before they could attack each other, Billy shunpo in between then "KNOCK IT OFF!" scream punch both them in the back of their heads while holding back his strength of course or else their heads would be meat paste.

Ozpin and Salem slam onto the floor HARD creating cracks.

"Ooooooooh" Everyone wince at the punch they received.

"Geez for immortal beings you guys act like children" Billy states and lift both of them off the floor by the back collar of their clothes.

"IMMORTAL!" Everyone scream out loud in surprise.

"Cinder did you know about this?" Emerald ask Cinder.

"No" Cinder shook her head left and right.

"Yes, Immortal...until now that is" Billy stated as he lets go of Ozpin and Salem clothes collar so they can stand on their own. They are both shaking and rubbing their heads from the punch unaware Billy stick his right hand out with the index and middle finger standing while the other fingers are bend. He begins making rapid and erratic movements with his right hand.

"Billy what are you doing?" Velvet ask Billy as to why is he making weird hang movements with his right hand. Both Ozpin and Salem turn to him with puzzle looks.

Billy answered her question "a spell" and finish his action, he yells "Curse Discovery!"

Ozpin and Salem are shock that he's know magic and about the curse place on them by the brothers and then black haze is rising from their bodies.

"Whats going on!" Mercury shriek and wondering whats going on. Everybody is thinking and asking the same question.

After all the black haze leave Ozpin and Salem bodies (they feel different for some reason), they and everyone else looks whats above them and are petrified.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!?" Roman points at the grotesque creatures above them and Neo nod quickly too wanting to know and held up a sign "WTF!"

"This is the forms of Ozpin and Salem curse made visible" Billy informs them simply while looking at the disgusting creatures.

One creature looks like a ring of heads eating each other, while other creature looks like an egg shape monster with huge veins and tiny wings on the side and one eye ball in the center of its body with multiple pupils.

"I GIVE YOU PERPETUAL REINCARNATION AND ETERNAL LIFE!" Billy proclaim dramatically with arms raise at the creatures.

"THAT WAS IN ME!?" Ozpin and Salem screech at the same time and look at each other then look back at the abhorred creatures that reside in their bodies for thousand of years.

"Gross!" Sun made a stinky face.

"Their so Ugly!" Neptune made a sour face.

"My eyes!" Coco cover her eyes with her hat.

The creatures were confuse and look around the white room wildly frightening the occupants until their eyes landed on the Ozpin and Salem. "ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" in an unholy and beastly roar which cause everyone to cover their ears and they suddenly lunged towards their host bodies.

"OZPIN/HEAD MASTER/MISTRESS!" Those that care about Ozpin and Salem scream in concern about their safety.

Ozpin and Salem got into fighting stances.

"Don't bother" Billy told them calmly with his back facing them. As the monsters were getting closer to their targets, he arch his upper body back with his right hand raise side ways in the air.

"Secret Hado Number Three..." He started his action and everyone confuse and curious about his attack at the creatures.

"TEPPUSATSU!" He chop his right hand forward and an a light teal color aura shape head of a large eastern dragon with a puff face appear in front of him.

"Woah" Everyone said in unison at the appearance of an aura energy dragon billy summon.

The creatures pause momentarily on their movement and are being wary around the light teal dragon. Big mistake on their part.

"WHOOOOSH!" the dragon then blows a powerful wind from its mouth. The wind was so strong that the creatures didn't have time to react to the attack and was immediately eradicated out of existence.

Everyone was agape at the display of power Billy demonstrated.

"Now any questions regarding Ozpin and Salem origins will be answer in future universe showings alright" He announce and everyone nod dumbly still shock at the impressive attack.

"Again behave, watch other version of Jaune, and one last gift" Billy remind everybody in the white room and then appear in front of Cinder with a devilish smile. Cinder bewilder what does Billy want with her until…

"HIYA!" he kicks her in the crotch again holding back his strength of course. Cinder couldn't even scream at the kick she received, the wind knock out of her lungs, and crumpled onto the floor withering in pain and body fidgeting.

"Auck!" every female and even Salem wince and covered their crotches with their hands couldn't imagine how it would feel to be kick in the groin.

The males however understand that feeling perfectly when their balls gets kick and felt empathy towards the collapse form of Cinder.

"w-w-w-why" Cinder wheeze out and lift her head at up at Billy to glare at him. He look down at her without a care in the world.

"You deserve it and you know it" Billy stated and snap himself out of the room.

"yes" Mercury cheer silently and fist pump in the air that someone gave Cinder a good smack in the face or this case a kick in the groin.

Emerald went to tend to Cinder and help her sit properly on her chair.

 **The screen opens to show Emerald in a tight green battle suit with light green outlines that zips up into her neck and a man in a costume that consist of a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes, long wrapped sleeves, frilled white cravat,** **enormous black cape and spiky black and indigo mask in an elevator.**

The boys in room blush in seeing Emerald in a tight green battle suit that shows off her body figure, while the girls felt bad for her.

Emerald red face felt embarrass and cover her face with both of her palms.

"Don't feel bad Emerald at least its green like your hair" Mercury mirth and pat her back, while Cinder could not comment or say anything because shes waiting for the pain to go away in her crotch area. So she will be out of commission for awhile.

"I wonder who's the fancy looking mask man with Emerald" Ruby ask out loud.

"He must be some type of royalty judging by his clothing style" Weiss examine the mysterious mask man.

"The mask design looks pretty silly" Blake comment on the mysterious mask man design.

"Silly design aside, it does add a shroud of mystery to him" Yang compliment on the mysterious man mask.

 **Emerald looks distraught and the audience can hear her thoughts** _ **"**_ _ **C.C. gone, Ruby been killed that means Jaune is now..."**_

The people that care about Ruby froze that the Ruby in this universe is dead.

"I'm dead" Ruby whisper, shock, and is sadden that this version of her is dead. She is then assaulted with hugs from Yang, Summer, Taiyang and Qrow.

"MY BABY SISTER/LITTLE ROSE/BABY GIRL/LITTLE RED!" They all shouted at the same time while hugging/killing Ruby.

"Gahh guys I know it sucks that I'm dead in this universe, but please let me go I can't breath!" Ruby ask them desperately to let her go because her face is starting to turn blue.

They did and scratch the back of their heads embarrassingly.

Everyone else except Cinder laugh and are amuse at the antic.

"Wait did you guys hear what this Emerald said!" Pyrrha points at the screen after laughing with Ruby hug situation died down.

"I heard it loud and clear too Pyrrha" Ren replied.

"That fancy mask man is JAUNE-JAUNE!?" Nora surprise at that revelation.

"Man Jaune is rocking that royal look minus the mask" Coco inspect and graded on this Jaune royalty fashion style.

"There is a lot of purple though" Velvet giggle with her hands covering her mouth.

 **she was about to continue her train of thought until Jaune interrupted her by speaking up "Emerald"** **his voice is** **tired** **and** **she turns to him "Its good you made it back, I'm sorry it took so long to get you out" he apologies to her**

"Why is Mr. Arc apologizing to Mrs. Sustrai for?" Ozpin interest about the topic of the conversed between Emerald and Jaune.

"I believe we're about to find out Ozpin" Glynda answer him

"Raven do you have that gut feeling somethings about to happen soon" Qrow turn to his sister.

"Yes Qrow, I thought I was the only one with that gut feeling too" Raven replied to him.

" **Jaune when I was in prison I happen to talk to Ruby she stood up for** **me** **and she save me" she told him "** **I see" he responds** **tiredly** **and the elevator "ding"** **and they both exit the** **elevator** **into a** **warehouse** **hanger.**

"I was in prison?" Emerald shock at that information.

"My daughter stood up for you in prison?" Taiyang surprise too and wonder if this Ruby was in prison too.

"Aw my little Rose standing up for someone and doing whats right" Summer express happily and face rub Ruby.

"Moooom!" Ruby whine and turn red face embarrass.

 **As they walk away from the elevator doors Emerald** **looks at him** **"** **L** **ook I'm not sure what to say at a time like this, but when I lost my brother..."** **before she could continue bright production lights flash both her and Jaune stopping them in their tracks (suspenseful music begins playing** **title Death Work by Kotaro Nakagawa and Hitomi Kuroishi** **). In front of them** **on the ground level are** **Ten** **light** **gray** **colored** **mechs** **pointing their arm cannons at them.**

Salem eye lit up with interest once the suspenseful music begin and the atmosphere turn tense.

The appearance of mechs in another universe caught everyone attention immediately.

"GIANT ROBOTS!" Ruby and Nora cheer with stars in their eyes.

"These mechs look more smooth and less bulky compared to our Atlesian Paladin 290's" Ironwood stated and survey the light gray mechs.

"Sir, do you think we can create something similar back on Remnant" Winter ask Ironwood and curious the mechs in this universe.

"So we really are watching another universe" Willow being very attentive to the screen.

"Sensational!" Penny ecstatic about watching another universe, she begins jumping a bit in her sit. The idea of the multiverse is making her giddy.

 **O** **n the second level by the huge production lights are** **(Human)** **Kali,** **(Human)** **Ghira,** **Ren** **, Qrow,** **Neptune** **, and Tai** **arm with** **assault rifles aim at them too** **.** **Ghira is wearing a dark gray and back colored military general uniform. Kali wearing similar design to Ghira, but colors are teal and** **black. Qrow wearing similar to Ghira and Kali military general uniform, but with a mainly black and light brown color scheme.** **Neptune** **,** **Ren** **, and Tai** **yang** **are wearing black color scheme soldier uniforms.**

Everybody was alarm when Hugh production lights flash on Emerald and Jaune stopping them in their tracks.

"RENNY LOOK YOU MAKE ANOTHER APPEARANCE!" Nora exclaim and checking this other Ren out.

"I must be a soldier" Ren claim and it never cross his mind on to join the military.

"Its looks like faunus don't exist in that universe since this version of Kali and Ghira don't have their faunus" Adam mention as he leans closer to the screen to examine the uniforms.

"Well that should be expected when it comes to the multiverse; the possibilities are endless" Blake remind Adam.

"It look's like we're all military and by the way I look good" Qrow checking his other self out.

"Are you a military commander?" Taiyang ask while checking his other self too.

"Seems like it" Qrow reply to his brother in all, but blood.

"I'm incline to agree with you Qrow, you do look good in a military uniform" Ironwood told Qrow honestly.

Winter look at Ironwood with an astound face.

"Aw thanks woody" Qrow smirk at Ironwood.

Winter then look at Qrow with Wide eyes.

"Your welcome you drunk" Ironwood quip back.

Winter look's at Ironwood and Qrow back at forth with a stupefy expression notice how they are being so friendly with each other. She figure it must be the mystery white room they reside in and that must explain how Adam turn a new leaf after a showing from the previous universe.

"I must be a military general judging by the uniform" Ghira astonish a bit and curious about what military fraction his counterpart works for.

"I wonder who we work for?" Kali inquisitive like her husband about what military they are part of.

"The Black Fang" Sun joked and raise his hand in the air for a high five.

He got a deadpan look with a "Really" face.

"I'll shut up now" Sun scratch the back of his head feeling embarrass.

"Guys, shouldn't we focus on why our other selves aim assaults rifles at Jaune and Emerald?" Neptune said to them and raise his eyebrow.

" **Surrender Zero!" Ghira** **demanded** **voice boom in the hanger "How dare you try to run a con game on us!" Kali** **accusing** **Jaune** **angrily** **of deception** **to the organization**

"Whelp there's your answer blue boy he back stab them" Roman simply stated and curious on what course of action will this Jaune take now that he's been caught red handed.

Neo was bored at first, but now is paying close attention and raise a sign that is written "Finally Something Spicy."

" **We know everything about your** **g** **eass powers!" Qrow announcement to everyone in the hanger of Jaune power he has in his possession. That statement Jaune clearly heard made his eyes widen in surprise, shaken in place, and trouble gut feeling arose on how they were able to figure out or obtain information regarding his Geass he has in his disposal.**

"geass?" Ruby tilt her head to the side and place her right index finger on her chin.

"I wonder what type of ability does his geass posses?" Weiss engross at the powers of geass in this universe.

"One thing for sure is that this Jaune kept his geass power from them and they believe he used it on them" Blake deduce base from her other mother statement about Jaune conning them.

"Do you guys think his geass revolves around some type of mind control" Yang hypothesize.

"Guys shouldn't we be more concern about Jaune and Emerald who's lives are at stake than trying to figure out his powers" Pyrrha deadpan at girls and wave at the screen.

" **Huh!" Jaune frozen in place and look at Roman wearing a** **black soldier long coat** **uniform** **with** **black** **and red color scheme** **who is standing by the gray mechs on the first level holding a camera that is probably if not defiantly broadcasting this event around the world. "Zero the renown hero died in battle** **before he could triumph, but his gallant life and daring deeds will continue to live on in myth and legend" Roman declare stoically to the camera.**

"Hey look I make an appearance" Roman pointed out.

Neo head lit and held a sign "Cool, I wonder if I'll make a cameo"

"Ren, why is everyone calling Fearless Leader Zero" Nora growl at them.

"Calm down Nora it must be the name he gave them for his mask identity" Ren inform her and rub her back to calm her down.

"But why Zero?" Nora ask Ren and tilt her head.

"There is defiantly a more symbolic reason onto why he choose his mask identity name Zero instead of something else"

" **Is that the script you've written for me Roman!" Jaune ask calmly with a raise volume** **directed** **at Roman. "Actually I wanted to film your brilliant campaign** **and glorious victory over the Holy Britannia** **n** **Empire" Roman shakes his head in disappointment "but I'm afraid that show been permanently canceled" he finish answering Jaune.**

"Holy Britannian Empire" Ozpin speak and lean closer to the screen for more information regarding this empire.

"I'm positive there's nothing 'Holy' about this Britannia Empire" Glynda scoff at the name.

"The Britannian Empire must be the largest and dominate superpower in that world" Qrow infer base from that other Roman's statement.

Raven kept quiet and continue watching on whats happening on screen with clear focus.

"You forgot to add military power too Qrow" Summer inform her teammate/colleague.

"It sounds like this Britannian Empire government type is an Absolute Monarchy" Taiyang conclude and scratch his chin.

"I'm curious how much does this Britannian Empire control and influence in that world" Ironwood said in a thinking pose.

 **Jaune trembling in place and audience can he** **ar** **his scared state of mind** _ **"**_ _ **W**_ _ **hat do I do? knightmares are beyond my reach, but Qrow and the others are defenseless if I can use my**_ _ **g**_ _ **eass**_ _ **s**_ _ **e**_ _ **cre**_ _ **t**_ _ **l**_ _ **y..."**_ **his plan of getting out of this no win situation and escaping with his life in tact was severed by Tai voice. "Everybody trusted you Zero!" He said "** **Velvet** **and Neo** **sacrifice their lives for you!"** **Ren** **added.**

"Specialist Schnee did Ruby friend Jaune commit an act of treachery?" Penny ask her and tilt her head.

"The way we're being shown in this perspective makes it seem like it" Winter answer Penny while examining whats happening on screen.

" _I wonder if I'll make a cameo in any of these universe"_ Willow though to herself as she continues to watch the screen.

Velvet was instantly hug by Coco.

"Coco can't breath!" Velvet struggling to get out of her friend tight hug.

"Sorry Bun Bun, I'm just a little worried that's all" Coco told and then release Velvet.

Neo felt a soft grasp on her shoulder and turns to see Roman with concern in his eyes that her other died in this universe. She smiled, place a her hand on his, and squeeze it.

" **What a minute!" Emerald moves** **quickly** **in** **front** **of Jaune protectively "** **T** **his is all one sided look at how far we come and accomplish because of Zero at least let him answer!" she stress and express passionately how all of this is too one-sided against Jaune. "Your in the way Emerald!"** **Neptune** **yelled at her "Do you want to die with Zero!?"** **Ren** **scream at her "Don't tell me he use his Geass on you too!?" Qrow interrogate** **her.**

"I agree with her statement all of this is way too one-sided" Ghira doubts at screen and feels somethings off about this situation.

"You think someone is pulling the strings" Kali ask her Husband.

"I do" he respond with complete seriousness.

"Now the big question, who is pulling the strings and what is the person ulterior motive or hidden agenda" Adam being very skeptical about this whole thing.

"Wow Emerald your other is being very protective of Jaune" Mercury mischievous smirk her.

"Relax Mercury she's just protecting her friend" Emerald respond to him.

"We'll see about" he chuckled.

 **Emerald frighten at her current predicament and terrified that her comrades and friends will actually shoot her for defending Jaune innocence. She gulps and lowers her head to the floor "I need an answer Jaune what do I mean to you? I have to know" she whisper** **to** **Jaune who was about to answer, but instead stay quiet "If I could stay with you I would please" she plead to him and basically told him she would die** **protecting** **him if he answered her honestly.**

"I think I know who's behind all of this" Salem anticipate and chuckle.

They all turn to her with a bemuse gaze and Ozpin glare/stare at her.

"His name starts with O and ends with an N~" Salem smile and wave her right index finger in the air.

Then they all turn to the only person who's name begin with O and ends with N; Ozpin.

Ozpin widen his eyes and turn to the screen hopefully Salem being wrong that his alternate version is not behind or involved in this whole debacle.

 **Jaun** **e** **petrified** **,** **sweats** **in his mask and glance at the corner of his eye and sees Ozpin and Glynda. Ozpin wearing** **a** **royal long purple tunic that border** **ed** **with black and gold accents, across his mid section is** **loosely** **fitting white belt ending at his kneecaps, covers portion of his white slacks, white over coat that posses stiff black, high-back color and golden epaulettes on his shoulders.** **Glynda wearing a regal green military lieutenant general uniform.**

Everyone and especially Ozpin was speechless.

Glynda looks at Ozpin with worry in her eyes.

Salem smirk victoriously.

"WOW Ozpin looks so Regal" Ruby in utter surprise.

"He must be some type of king or prince of a Royal Family" Weiss figure.

"I would not be surprise that the Royal Family he's part of holds the highest positions in the government and military of that world" Blake comment.

"Hey look even in another universe, Mr. Goodwitch is still Ozpin assistant" Yang points out.

" _ **Tch,**_ _ **Ozpin you made your move and now your calling check**_ _ **mate**_ _ **"**_ **Jaune realize that it was Ozpin who** **inform them of his Geass and use that knowledge to his advantage by manipulating his comrades to** **grow** **distrust at Zero and eventually persuaded them to turn on him.** _ **"You cunning bastard"**_ **Jaune compliment Ozpin for outwitting him.**

"Swear!" Ruby points at the screen.

"Guys is that version of Ozpin behind all this" Nora shakily ask them.

"Yes, Nora base on this Jaune statement" Ren answer her.

"but why would he do that to Jaune?"

"We don't know Nora this version of Ozpin may have the same face as our Ozpin, however in the multiverse anything is possible that includes evil versions of ourselves" Pyrrha inform Nora.

"You mean like Clown Jaune-Jaune in the first universe"

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren all got a shiver in their spine from remembering watching that universe and that Jaune derange smile.

Ozpin doesn't know how to feel about his counter part action and that compliment he receive from this Jaune.

Glynda looks worried about her student Jaune and hope in her mind that this version of Ozpin has a valid reason for his action.

"Don't bother trying to defend this Ozpin, he has that look in his eyes that screams ruthless and will exploit others without a care in the world as long as it benefits him" Qrow said to her.

Salem thought _"That description reminds me of myself."_

Glynda frowns at him.

"He is no different from our Ozpin; manipulative, cunning, and ruthless" Raven glare at Ozpin.

Ozpin did not give Raven the satisfaction, remain silent, and focus his eyes on the screen.

Summer looks at Raven with a concern look wondering what happen to her friend/teammate when she pass away.

Taiyang sees this and gave Summer a comforting shoulder grab and she appreciates his action.

 **Jaune gaze back at whats in front of him** _ **"There's no way out of this for me, Its over"**_ **he accept his defeat. "Please answer me Jaune, what do I mean to you!?" Emerald repeated her question and beg him. Jaune looks warmly at her behind his mask. the audience see memorie** **s** **Jaune and** **Emerald** **together.**

Everyone gave their undivided attention.

"Still think they are just friends Emerald" Mercury goad her.

"Again they are just friends and I stand by my answer" Emerald unwavering.

"Oh a memory sequence of Ruby friend Jaune and Emerald spending time together" Penny claps her hands.

"This feels invasive" Ironwood said.

"General" Winter shush him and is being very engage to the screen.

 **They** **see** **Jaune and Emerald** **wearing** **casual** **summer clothes** **sharing ice cream together, having fun at an amusement park, and enjoy** **watching** **fireworks at a festival.**

"oooooh" the girls and boys said at romantic parts.

"They must be really close friends right Emerald" Mercury smirks at her.

"shut up" Emerald stutter out at Mercury with pink hue on her cheeks.

Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Velvet and even Weiss imagine being in Emerald position in that universe spending time with Jaune all to themselves.

"ah what I would give to be young again" Willow dreamily imagine herself being young again

 **They see Jaune comforting a crying Emerald and** **Emerald comforting Jaune** **.**

"awwww" the boys and girls exclaim.

Mercury just grin and nudge Emerald shoulder.

Emerald is just quiet and her face blush red hard.

"I remember you comforting me" Ghira being whimsical and nuzzle Kali cheek.

"Right back at you big baby" Kali playfully smack him off her.

"Dad and Mom please stop" Blake embarrass and groan in her palms.

Adam just chuckle at Blake and pat her back. Yang just laugh at her partner embarrassment in a light heart manner.

 **They see them arguing over something** **and** **then made up later.**

"Oh" the boys and girls grimace at seeing the other side of a relationship.

"You remember the times we argue Summer over the most serious and stupidest things" Taiyang chuckle and scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah like who left the toilet seat up" Summer giggle at that memory and punch his arm softly.

 **A particular memory shows Jaune** **with a careless** **expression, nonchalant posture,** **wearing a black school uniform jacket with gold trims, trousers, shoes** **e** **xiting a classroom** **with hands in his pocket** **and enters the school hallway to go to his next classroom.**

Salem examines this Jaune " _he may look lazy on the surface, but underneath that f_ _ront_ _he's very intelligent and choreograph his movements very carefully."_

"huh the kid looks good black" Roman commented.

Neo held up a sign with the "10!"

"Those Black uniforms this Jaune is wearing looks way better compare to Brown Boring Beacon uniforms Blah" Coco complain.

Ozpin actually took offense to that.

Velvet deadpan at Coco, shakes her head disapprovingly, and signs.

 **Emerald** **was walking down the hall with a bored expression** **wearing an identical black school uniform** **except skirt instead of trousers** **notice Jaune** **exiting his classroom.**

"Yo look its Emerald" Sun points his index finger at the screen.

Everyone can see clear as day that is Emerald on the TV screen in a school uniform.

"Yeah and why does she have that look in her eyes" Neptune notice Emerald giving Jaune a strange look.

Emerald blush died down and is curious about her counterpart.

 **She grins** **delightedly,** **sprints towards him, and jump on** **to** **his back. Jaune tumble forward a bit, but was able to catch the person on his back.**

Everyone eyes wide at Emerald sudden action at Jaune.

Emerald is the most shock and eyes bulge out.

"Uh Emerald are you and Jaune in that universe close?" Ruby ask their Emerald.

"They must be if Jaune haven't violently drop her off his back."

"It looks like Jaune expected this action to happen and was prepare for it" Weiss observe.

"I wonder how close they are to each other" Yang tease. Mercury looks at Yang and grins.

"To the art of teasing and embarrassing our friends!" Mercury chants.

"To the art of teasing and embarrassing our friends!" Yang replied back.

They both get up and high five in the air. Yang is happy she made more friends, despite the initial first impressions they gave her friends and family in the beginning. Adam and Mercury are pretty cool guys to hang with. They may be enemies (maybe? That could change in the future) on Remnant, but here we can relax, enjoy, and socialize.

"she reminds me of me" Nora said swing her head side to side.

"Yes she does" Ren agreed.

"They make a cute pair" Pyrrha said however in her mind _"but not as cute as my pair with Jaune."_

Emerald blush again and cup her face with her hands _"why do I feel okay with being in a relationship_ _with this blood idiot_ _."_

 **He was confuse at first until "** **sniff"** **he smelled mint scented perfume and realize its** **was** **Emerald** **. He turns his head to look at her "Em** **erald,** **what are you doing?" he ask** **puzzled.**

Everyone chuckle and giggle at how Jaune was able to identify Emerald just by the perfume scent she put on.

Mercury snort and chuckle in his fist.

Emerald grit her teeth in embarrassment and how its true that she likes mint scented and flavor sweets.

 **She** **just grin** **at him** **and replied "I'm tired, carry me** **to my next classroom** **please** **" she** **childishly** **order him** **to give her a piggy back ride. Jaune roll his eyes at her antics, however complied with her request "As you wish" he told her and begin walking down the hallways to her next classroom.**

" is being very childish" Ozpin smirk and sip his coffee from his mug.

" doesn't seem to mind" Glynda comments.

"Adorable" Qrow comment and drink from his flask.

Raven roll her eyes at this high school scene.

 **As they are walking, Emerald lays her head on his** **back** **, arms hanging on his** **shoulders** **and** **ask "** **Jaune, Do you think I'm heavy" she ask rhetorically.**

The room just got strangely quiet very fast.

"He better say no" Summer cross her arms over chest and huff. You should never tell a woman she's fat because that will damage her self-esteem.

"He better answer well" Winter nod with Summer and they both fist bump.

All the Girls and Woman agree with Summer and Winter except for Penny who was confuse about the whole women weight thing.

"Good luck young man" Taiyang salute.

"Choose your next words wisely" Ironwood said sagely. He may be a general and a headmaster, but even he knows never to inure a woman fury.

All the Boys and Men copied Taiyang and Ironwood and salute to Jaune Arc.

 **He thinks about it, shakes a bit to feel her weight, and respond "a little** **if I'm being honest** **."**

All the occupants mouth agape at Jaune blunt answer.

"Wow no tact and straight to the point" Willow comment and respect this Jaune Arc in being honest.

"No, your not suppose to say yes or any form of yes" Ghira face palm and have experience with his wife in that area.

"At least he's truthful to her" Kali giggle.

 **she** **didn't like that answer from him and retort** **by biting his ear.**

Everyone snicker and snigger at Emerald immature action.

"He deserve it" Emerald said with no shame what so ever.

" **Yeow!, what was that for?" he query with his throbbing ear "** **T** **hat was** **a rhetorical** **question and y** **our suppose to say no" Emerald scold him.**

"hmm humph" Emerald and all the girls and woman agree with Emerald statement.

The boys and men all roll their eyes at them.

" **W** **hy would I lie to you" he countered** **wondering why is she offended by him being blun** **t.**

That cause everyone to pause on their train of thought and actually think about it.

"Well, he's not wrong why would you lie to your significant other about their weight?" Adam ask.

"because it will damage her self-confidence" Blake told Adam.

"But it will help motivate her to watch what she consumes, lose weight, and exercise which will improve her overall health in the long run" Adam argue.

"He's got you there Blake" Yang told her partner.

" **That's** **not how you speak to a lady"** **she reprimand him "but your not a lady..." Emerald and the audience gasp at the same.**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone scream at Jaune comment.

Emerald blush was gone and replace with anger.

"DAMN!" Mercury hollered out loud and prance around the room.

Salem shook her head at Jaune disappointingly.

"What a Burn" Roman said.

Neo held up a sign "he's got huge balls I'd tell you that."

Emerald is just seething and vein popping.

 **She was about protest** **and scold** **until Jaune continue speaking "** **Y** **our Emerald Kozuki,** **strong-willed, determine, brave" he continue "keep talking" she** **blush** **liking the compliments so far**

Emerald anger is slowly decreasing at hearing Jaune genuine kind words.

"Nice man" Sun praise Jaune.

"Last minute save" Neptune nodded approving.

" **short-tempered, forceful, impulsive" her mood just went down "okay now your just being rude"** **she grumble Jaune just chuckles at her**

Emerald instantly anger went back up to 100%.

"that was quick" Coco comment how it went from positives to negatives.

Velvet is just gigging at Jaune descriptions of Emerald.

" **sensitive** **, compassionate, and gentle" he finish Emerald face turn deep red and buried her head on his back.**

"Woah" the audience was at awe with Jaune sincere words towards Emerald.

Emerald face is the same as her counterpart face on the TV screen deep dark red blush. Her heart is beating really fast and her stomach got butterflies in them.

"wow" Ruby was just awestruck with Jaune words.

"This Jaune is more direct and confidence than our Jaune" Weiss comment if their Jaune was like this she maybe would give him a chance.

"He stab her heart with words" Blake stare at the screen.

"Man Lady-Killer sure has a way with words" Yang like that this Jaune was forward and could tell he did not tell Emerald that to get into her pants.

" **I admire those traits about you Emerald and I feel** **really** **blessed that you were my first friend I m** **et** **at Ashford Academy, then best friend, and** **amazingly** **girlfriend what are the odds right?" Jaune ask Emerald just nodded on his back here** **and muffled a comeback.  
**

"Ashford Academy?" Nora tilt her head to the side.

"That must be the school Jaune attend in that universe, I wonder if its similar to Beacon Academy in term so size, population, and curriculum" Ren said.

Pyrrha in a thinking position thought _"trying to get Jaune will be difficult then I thought since I'm Jaune partner not his_ _first_ _friend"_ she looks over at Ruby.

Ruby smile with fire in her eyes and punch the air because out of everyone else she was Jaune first friend and best friend. She checks off two out of the three criteria. All that's left is to make him her boyfriend.

" **What?" he couldn't hear her and she muffled louder "** **C** **ome again?" he reiterate she raise her head off his back "As punishment for making** **me** **feel embarrass you have to carry me to all my class** **es** **today" she** **decree with a red face making it difficult to take her seriously, Jaune welcomes the punishment and cheers.**

"Alright, not going lie that's an adorable face Emerald" Mercury comment and claps.

Everyone agrees and claps with him.

Emerald ignores him and just stares at the screen.

" **Sure and Emerald" Jaune called her "Yeah" Emerald turns her head to his face and Jaune kiss her on the lips** **making her eyes wide open** **. Then the memories ended.**

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the girls cheer in pure happiness.

Penny join in and have no idea what's going on.

"WOOWOOWOOWOO!" the boys chant in support of their homie Jaune.

Emerald fainted and was caught by Mercury before she can hit the floor who then begin to fan her face.

The teachers, huntsmen, and huntress were all amuse by the scene before them except for Cinder who is still in pain and Salem.

 **Back at the current present time, Jaune is shedding tears in his mask and says** _ **"I love and care about you Emerald, I don't want to see you die because of m**_ _ **e**_ _ **,**_ _ **I lost too many people I held dear, I don't**_ _ **want**_ _ **to lose you too, so**_ _ **I guess this is our**_ _ **official**_ _ **br**_ _ **eak**_ _ **up,**_ _ **I wish it were under better circumstances, forgive**_ _ **me"**_ **he chuckle regrettably.**

Everyone felt sadden what Jaune is about to do.

Emerald jolt awake back quickly and closer to screen.

"please no" she whispered.

"He's going to push her away" Ozpin felt empathy towards Jaune when he was put in similar situations to push love ones away for their own safety.

Glynda just remain quiet and was concern about Jaune safety.

"Kid selfless towards the very" Qrow raise his flask as sign of farewell.

" **Muwa** **ha** **haha** **, fools you finally figure it out" removes his mask "that I've been using you all" he swiftly use his free hand to wipe the tears away so Emerald won't notice it. "** **T** **hat's right your all just pawns in my game"**

"Pawns, now why does that sound familiar" Raven narrow her red eyes at (King)Ozpin and (Queen)Salem.

"I at least have the guts to admit that my loyal servants are just pawns to me Ozpin however would never admit even though its true" Salem told everyone and glance at Ozpin.

Those are allies and friends of Ozpin are telling themselves she could be lying, but what does she have to gain from lying to them and what if there is some silver lining of truth in her words.

Ozpin glare at Salem, while she smirk at him.

"Your lying Ozpin would never take advantage of his allies and friends" Summer stood up and yelled at Salem.

Taiyang and everyone else nod in agreement with Summer.

"Alright then tell me this has Ozpin ever gave you a straightforward honest answer without being cryptic about it" Salem respond.

Summer was about to answer, but close her mouth once she begins to think about it. This cause everyone to think about it too. They realize every answer and conversations they receive from or with Ozpin has always been vague and he would dance around the truth all the time.

Everyone start to look at Ozpin with the look of distrust towards the old wizard.

WHISTLE! Adam to gain everyone attention.

"Look I can tell you guys are starting to grow suspicious at Ozpin and want to ask questions to ease your doubts, but who's to say he'll even be honest with his answers and who's to say about Salem statement being true or false" Adam said and look around the room making sure eyes are on him.

"Lets just enjoy the rest of the universe and once it's over you can barrage Ozpin and Salem with your question and hopefully they answer truthfully, but I doubt it" Adam as he sat down on his chair.

"My advice to you guys is don't worry about it and remember what Billy said any questions regarding Ozpin and Salem will be answer to us in future universe showings alright" Adam reassure them and finish.

They thought about it, agree with Adam, and relax in their chairs.

 **he** **reveals his** **i** **denti** **ty** **to everyone** **in a grandiose fashion** **.** **Disbelief was present on everyone faces at the revelation that the Identify of Zero was Jaune this whole time. "Zero so you really..."** **Qrow shock "ZERO!"** **Neptune** **cried out. Emerald looks at Jaune stun that he reveal himself "Jaune, no." Ozpin and Glynda are unfazed meaning that they knew Zero identity as being Jaune all along.**

"It looks like only a select few knew the identify of Zero general Ironwood and Specialists Schnee" Penny said out loud.

"Your right his identity must be very important that he kept it a secret and won't even let his organization know his true face" Ironwood agree with Penny.

"That begs the question who is Jaune Arc in this Universe" Winter added.

 **Jaune looks at** **Emerald** **with a fake facade of coldness just so he can push her away "Emerald, you are my most useful piece much like a well played knight"** **cruel** **smirk and gaze at the ceiling of the hanger "this whole world was the board for the game and all for my entertainment"** **he ended.**

"sniff" Willow is getting teary eye at this emotional scene and felt something tape her shoulder. She turns and see Kali offering her tissues.

"sniff tissue sniff" Kali with teary eyes as well ask Willow.

Willow surprise that a faunus like Kali offer her tissues despite her being a schnee and human. She felt a shoulder nudge and turn to see Ghira with some tears leaking form his eyes.

"Sniff Kali doesn't judge people base on their appearance, but by their character" Ghira inform Willow.

Willow nods and accepts the tissues from Kali.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

 **Emerald turns her back on Jaune face filled with betrayal, heartb** **reak** **, and hurt "I see" scarlet eyes begin tearing up "Good bye then Jaune" she walks away from Jaune.**

Everyone that cares about Jaune is on edge of their seats. Some are biting their nails, clench their fists or covering their palm for the inevitable execution of Jaune.

"nonono" Emerald getting more emotional.

" **Get Ready!" Ghira order everyone and they got their guns ready to execute Jaune. "Emerald"** _ **"I'm sorry"**_ **"you have to live" he told her softly. She heard it and turns her head at** **h** **im. "Fire!"**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" they scream when the guns went off.

Some look away or cover their eyes not wanting to see Jaune covered with bullet holes, while others steel through.

"JAUNE!" Emerald scream his name her heart beating like crazy. Which casing everyone to jump at her sudden emotional turmoil.

 **Ghira command and as soon as they fired a black and gold knightmare drops down,** **crouch,** **and protects Jaune from the bullets. "Gasp!"** **everyone** **startled** **and wondering who is piloting that knightmare.**

"YAHHHH!" Everyone cheer and breath a sign of relief that Jaune was save.

"Thank god" Emerald relax and her heart rate speed is slowly decreasing.

"Now let see who's the hero that save Jaune" Adam ask the questions that's probably was on everyone mind.

"New Mech Robot" Ruby and Nora exclaim.

" **Are you okay brother!" Whitley** **came to the rescue,** **use the speakers on the knightmare** **and wears the Ash** **ford** **Academy** **black** **uniform** **"** **Whitley!"** **Jaune astound.**

Everyone eyes widen in surprise and predominantly the Schnee family.

"Whitley!?" Everyone shout in amazement.

"Whitley!" Weiss, Winter, and Willow were the most vocal.

"Weiss, is this what you mean when you said it involves your family!?" Ruby ask quickly.

"It was only a gut feeling I didn't foresee it would come true!" Weiss answer Ruby and eyes remain on the screen with great fear for both Jaune and Whitley.

"Winter do you know why your little brother protected Jaune!" Ironwood ask Winter in a curious tone.

"They must be brothers in this universe!" Winter answer Ironwood really fast and like Weiss remain on the screen.

"Whitley" Willow distress that her baby boy is in danger, but proud that he was protecting someone close to him.

" **Never mind open fire,** **hit** **the Shinkiro!" Ghira instruct the gray knightmares with his earpiece "WAIT!" Emerald yell at them to stop, but it was ineffective.**

"Very bold of him" Salem compliment Whitley bravery.

"Now, how is he going to escape the hanger with many guns shooting at him at the same time and making sure Jaune doesn't get hurt in the injured or killed process?" Roman wonder.

Neo nod with Roman held up a sign "I think we're about to find out."

" **Big brother I'll protect you!" Whitley** **told him in the cockpit of the Shinkiro and activates his** **g** **eass.** **The geass appears on Whitley right eye as a glowing, bird-shaped symbol. A red shape sphere is spread throughout the hanger, everyone is in a state of suspension as if time has stop for them.** **It seems his** **g** **eass only affect living** **sentience** **or organisms as he is still after to move the Shinkiro.** **Whitley** **proceeds** **to** **gr** **abs Jaune with the** **Shinkiro hands and escapes the hanger.**

"He has a geass too!?" Sun said out loud.

"Is it similar to Jaune!?" Neptune ask anyone in the room.

"His geass controls time!?" Coco exclaim and her shades fell off her eyes.

"No, it only affect living organisms as he was still able to move the Shinkiro and it has a range" Velvet analyze the Whitley geass ability.

 **Whitley fly's away from a massive blue, orange, and white aerial carrier** **and deactivate his geass** **. "STOP IT WHITLEY YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" Jaune scream loud against the strong winds hoping Whitley heard him.**

"Oh look at that ship and multiple cannons!" Ruby because of weapons and Nora because of mayhem they can cause.

"That's a big ship" Blake commented

"It looks bigger than the ships in Atlas" Yang said.

"I doubt it" General Ironwood scoff at that notion.

 **Everyone unfrozen stagger at Jaune and Whitley mysterious disappearance. "Guh!, their gone** **the Shinkiro!" Qrow baffled "Vanish just like in the battle of babel tower" Emerald made the connection between the two events. "Penny Zero has just escape can you capture him with the Mordred" Glynda ask Penny through her earpiece. Penny leaves the aerial carrier to chase the Shinkiro in the Mordred, A dark red heavy-artillery knightmare.** **She is in the cockpit of Mordred and wearing a semi-revealing outfit that consist of a black crop-top with a golden crest with a white vest-like** **garment** **that has a stiff collar pointing outwards.**

"New Big Mech Robot!" Ruby and Nora shouted.

"Penny!?" Everyone shell-shock.

"ME!?" Penny being the most surprise and that she made an appearance.

 **She see the Shinkiro on her monitor and locks-on "I can only destroy it" she replied emotionless.** **(intense music starts)** **She fired multiple missiles at Shinkiro, but** **numerous** **red hexagonal** **shields** **appear behind the Shinkiro back. Whitley is typing as fast as possible on the keyboards of the Shinkrio "Uhh I never knew how hard it was to calculate the absolute defense field" complain a bit "My big brother really is incredible isn't he" happy and smiled about Jaune.**

"He cares about Jaune that much" Pyrrha smiled at Whitley.

"Love for your friends and family makes you do crazy things" Ren said sorrowfully nod in approval remembering his parents sacrifice.

Nora notice Ren depress mood and squeeze his hand to comfort him. Ren did not mind.

" **Whitley!, I have no reason to live anymore!" Jaune implore him desperately.**

Everyone was upset and frown at Jaune will to live was gone.

 **The Mordred shoulder armors** **guards** **combine into a cannon with four barrels fired a red and black** **huge** **energy beam at the** **S** **hinkiro.** **The Shinkiro miraculously was able to dodge it. "Huh?,how can it move like that" Penny pondered as the Shinkrio is moving rapidly in the sky.**

"He's must be using his geass to appear moving fact continuously, but in reality Penny was just stop in a state of suspension" Ozpin gather on the screen.

"But won't that strain his body?" Glynda asked in worry.

"It will" Qrow troubled about to too.

Raven focus mainly on the mechs and commend Whitley on his strong will.

Weiss, Winter, and Willow grew more anxious and alarm at Ozpin statement and Qrow confirmation.

" **I won't let them kill you I swear it!" Whitley use his geass ability and is determine to save Jaune. Jaune opens the hatch of the Shinkiro and enters the cockpit "Using your geass over such a large area" the hatch closes "Whitley its way too much** **your heart can't take that much strain" he warn him.**

"He's going to ignore Jaune warning isn't he?" Summer smile sadly and ask no one in particular.

"He's being selfish, but who's to say any of us won't do the same too for my our loved ones" Taiyang look downcast.

"Please Whitley Survive" Winter pray and hopefully he survives this ordeal. Whitley and her may not be close on Remnant, however she still cares about him deeply like with Sister Weiss and maybe her Mother Willow.

Weiss join Winter in praying for Whitley to make it out.

Willow is now beginning to feel guilty that she spend most of her time being an alcoholic instead being a mother and utilizing her time with her kids. She look at her daughters with a gloomy expression and ask herself " _maybe its not too late_."

 **Multiple gray knightmares are chasing the Shinkrio "Attenion all units, the Shinkiro has been stolen" cannon and missile are fired "purge out and destroy the Shinkiro I repeat destroy the Shinkiro." The red hexagonal barriers appear again, but one missile manage to slip through and land a direct hit. "** **Arrgaaah" Both Jaune and Whitley scream and held on from the shock of the impact.**

"There's too many soldiers chasing and gunning him!" Ironwood alarm.

"He has to try!" Roman rooting for Whitley to survive.

Neo swing her sign widely "GOGOGO!"

 **Whitley shake forward and backward violently and a green phone with a white heart locket flew out of his uniform.** **A** **phone lands on the floor of the cockpit. (sad lullaby music begins** **title Boku wa, Tori ni Naru/I became a bird by Hitomi** **)**

The occupants are begin to weep for Whitley and jolt up a bit from their sits since a sad melody being playing making the scene more emotional and tragic.

"My baby boy no" Willow agonize not want to see her kid get hurt let alone die.

"This beautiful melody is not helping at all" Kali tears are flowing down her cheeks.

"He's not going to make it" Ghira announce miserable because Whitley that has determine and stubborn look in his eyes.

" **That's enough Whitley I don't want to live anymore please"** **Jaune** **will to live is gone "I won't stop brother because of this" activates his geass, however his eyes are darkening that signals his body is at his upmost limits. "** **Sto-!" Jaune turn to him was about to urge him to stop using his geass, but he was suspended. The red shape sphere materialize way larger than before and the knightmares are caught in the sphere and fell into the ocean.**

"Come on man you can do it" Adam press on.

"Please listen to Jaune" Emerald shaking in her seat and praying for them.

Mercury would say words of reassurance to everyone, but he knows its pointless. He remains focus on the TV screen with a solemn look and a few tears leaking.

" **All throughout my life people have use me like a tool" begin telling his backstory and deactivate** **his geass** **"-P this Whitley why are you still try-!" Jaune concern for Whitley well-being and frozen** **again** **since he act** **ivate** **his** **geass. The** **knightmares on land stopped firing thanks to Whitley geass** **"** **I was used by the order" he destroy the knightmares with small red energy spheres from the Shinkiro wrists. "** **I was used by my own blood family" he decimate more knightmares** **.**

Weiss, Winter, and Willow minds went Jacques being treat as tools instead of family.

Emerald and Mercury look Cinder still on white floor thinking if they were just tools to her.

Ruby, Blake, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Glynda, Qrow, Summer, and Taiyang gaze at Ozpin praying that they aren't tools to him.

Penny glance at General Ironwood and Specialist Schnee at the idea of her being just a tool for Atlas and how there is a chance they will dispose of her once she out lives her usefulness.

 **He deactivate his geass, his eyes have got** **ten** **darker, and his face is sweating. "-ing to save me! You know that I!" Jaune couldn't continue because he activate his geass strain his body even more "And then you use me big brother" he terminate knightmares on the port.**

"Oh so he's no better then them?" Sun point with watery eyes.

"Sniff wait your jumping to conclusions Sun sniff" Neptune chided is in tears.

"Yeah Jaune must of done something different" Coco agree with Neptune and blowing her nose on a tissue paper.

Velvet nod at Coco curious as well.

 **Whitley** **clutch** **his chest** **in clear agony from the overuse of his geass "** **G** **uh** **yeah maybe you've been using me for your own ends right from the very start" he admitted and is breathing heavily "but" looks at Jaune with tears swelling and flash of** **memories** **of them together. They are riding a motorcycle, baking a cake, Whitley** **supervise** **a bed ridden** **sick** **Jaune, reading books to each other and** **lastly shows Jaune hugging both Whitley and Emerald.**

The answer was obvious and clear as day to everyone in the room and they beam at that. Jaune gave Whitley something that no else gave him in his whole life; Love.

"Something so small and simple, yet it can make a large and powerful impact" Adam smile at Jaune for showing Whitley love and affection.

" **T** **he times I spend with** **you, you gave me something that nobody else gave me; Love!** **" he smiles, looks away f** **ro** **m Jaune to the front and deactivates his geass "** **was only usi-!" Jaune frozen and he activates his geass "It was those memories" Whitley clutch his chest harder and eliminate more knightmares "** **A** **rgahah** **that finally made me huff human" he deactivate his geass because of the pain he was going through "koff koff koff"** **he coughs up blood "-ng you!" Jaune immediately notice Whitley current state of suffering "Whitley!" he says.**

Ruby and Yang are hugging Summer, Taiyang, and Qrow.

Weiss and Winter are hugging Willow.

Blake is hugging Adam, Kali, and Ghira.

Nora hugs both Pyrrha and Ren.

Glynda hug Ozpin.

Emerald hug Mercury.

Sun hugs Neptune, Coco, and Velvet.

They are sob and wailing into each other shoulders and chests.

Ironwood, Neo, and yes Salem bow their heads down as sign of respect for Whitley sacrifice with some taers.

Roman took off his bowler hat and bow his head down too to express his respect for Whitley and shed some tears.

"Sniff Who's been cutting Onions in here sniff?" he joked

 **An enormous aerial battle-carrier is approaching** **i** **n their** **direction** **and** **starting** **firing.**

"SERIOUSLY!?" the audience complain in a rage tone.

" **That's why I'm not koff koff I'm not" he stress "NO stop using your geass like that! Do you want to die!?" Jaune scream at him and froze. "I'm not HUFF a tool I do this HUFF of my ow** **n** **HUFF freewill AS A HUMAN BEING!"** **scream with** **emotional war cry** **and** **fist** **slams a button** **on the keyboard that fires a colossal yellow and purple energy beam from the chest of the Shinkiro that completely annihilates the battler-carrier.**

Everyone just kept quiet and continue crying at Whitley bravery and how he accomplish his goal in protecting Jaune.

"My baby boy no!" Willow cry loudly in her palms and everyone can understand her dismay, while Weiss and Winter continue to comfort and cry with her too.

Ruby, Blake, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Glynda, Summer, Kali, Adam, Emerald, Mercury, Sun, Neptune, Coco, and Velvet join the Schnee family hug.

Ozpin, Qrow, Taiyang, Ironwood, Ghira, Roman and Neo just put a comforting hand on the massive group hug.

Salem for once in her life feels awkward, out of place, and scratch the back of her head.

 **Whitley was** **kilometers** **away enough and land the Shinkiro in a dense green lush forest. "** **Whitley** **, why did you save?** **after all I've done to you** **"** **Jaune ask tenderly and cradle Whitley in his arms "because your a liar big brother" he respond "huh?" confuse "It was a lie wasn't it what you said about trying to kill me about hating** **me** **and all that" he told him "of course and you saw right through me didn't you" beam "** **J** **ust what I expect of my little brother"** **he said "** **that's** **right I thought so cause I know who you really are inside your heart I know everything about** **you** **" his voice grows quiet "big brother" breath for the last time and pass away peacefully in Jaune arms. Jaune cups Whitley face** **with his free hand** **and press his forehead against his "Yes, you got it right"** **in a somber tone** **he shed tears and some are dropping on Whitley face "your big brother sniff is just a liar."**

Everyone disbanded or release from the group hug and now bow or salute at Whitley selfish action. They gave Whitley a moment of silence.

"You can rest easy now my little snow ball" Willow bow at Whitley with tears still coming out of her eyes.

 **Gray** **k** **nightmares are** **scouting** **the entire forest looking for the Shinkiro** **"** **We cannot locate the target" one said "increasing the search area" another spoke "request to send in ground** **units" the last finish.**

"Guys, whats Jaune going to do now?" Ruby shakily ask anyone.

"No friends, No family, kick and almost executed by his own organization, Britannia on a manhunt for his head" Weiss somberly said listing out his terrible Situation.

"He's all alone" Blake sadly stated.

"Wait, he has his geass" Yang brought up hoping it would raise everyone spirits.

"Oh yeah!" Nora raise her index finger in the air.

"But how far will he be able to go if the whole world is after him?" Ren counter.

Yang and Nora deflated that.

"All hope is lost" Pyrrha dejected.

Everyone in the room is dispirited.

"Clap Clap Clap" Adam claps his hands loud in the room.

"Now I know I haven't met Jaune personally, but after watching the universe where me and him save that universe I can confidentiality say that Jaune my brother in all, but blood will find way out of this mess" Adam told them with a grin.

Everyone spirits is slowly rising at Adam belief in Jaune.

"Aren't you guys his friends and family?, why are you having doubts on Jaune?, Come on! have trust and faith in him because I do why don't you!" Adam smile scream strong passionate resolve on Jaune.

Everyone spirits is now rising to a hundred and ten percent. The room was once filled with depressing energy now replace with exhilarated energy.

"We do!" They scream with burning resolve.

"GOOD!"

 **The scene switch to** **Su** **n in** **a white frame battle-suit similar to Penny is standing in** **gigantic** **crater in a city staring at his own reflection on a puddle.**

"Hey Sun look you made a cameo dude" Neptune points at the TV screen.

Sun remain quiet and eyes narrow in suspicion on his counterpart.

"Looking good Sun grr" Coco compliment at Sun white battle-suit and claw at the screen playfully.

Sun ignore her compliment eyes on the screen.

"Sun, are you okay" Velvet concern ask Sun.

Sun nod his head in a negative and points his palm at the screen.

"Look closely" He said ominously.

 **H** **is so** **mber** **look** **slowly grins insanely and "heheheHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs manically** **as it** **echos around the crater** **.**

That freak everyone out that Sun Wukong is laughing with a crazed smile.

"He's insane" Sun simply sated.

 **I** **t then switch back to Jaune on a cliff-side over looking the ocean where he gave Whitley a proper burial ground. "Ruby, Whitley, Pyrrha, Emerald, the Black knights I lost everything** **this is the result which I been left with" standing in front Whitley makeshift grave** **stone "no** **its my just punishment, but now thanks to this thank you Whitley you save my life for a reason because there still a test that's waiting for me out there."**

"At least will to live has been restored" Ozpin said.

"But at the cost of his little brother Whitley" Glynda added.

"He did willingly" Qrow defended.

Raven in a thinking pose ponder on Jaune next course of action.

 **The** **scene** **change** **to show an island and airship carrier "Yes something I have to finish" Jaune states.** **(opera like music)** **In the airship carrier, base of operations shows a large old musc** **ula** **r man with large curls in royal clothing** **sit on a** **throne.** **"** **W** **ho would have imagine that I would ever happen to use the system here the Ragnarok connection" he folded his hands** **(right palm has a geass symbol)** **"so now the old world shall be destroyed and a new world shall be created in its place!" he declare with vigor.**

Everyone laugh the big man weird hairdo.

"Who's the big old man" Summer palm cover her mouth giggling.

"He must be connect to our daughters friend in someway" Taiyang elbow covering his mouth chuckling.

"Well whoever he is we know he is one of the main adversary that Jaune is up against beside Ozpin" Ironwood said.

"If his declaration of destroying the world was any indication" Penny giggle.

"The Ragnarok connection?" Winter said out loud.

 **It change back to Jaune "My father Charles Zi Britainnia, if I am on the road to hell then I'll** **take** **you with me!" proclaim** **and clench his fist in front of him** **"this is my final mission, I swear it!" looks** **intensely** **with fiery eyes** **at screen and the** **universe** **ends.**

Everyone smile and cheer on Jaune mission to stop his father in ending the world.

"That's his father!" Willow dumbfounded he looks worse than Jacques.

"What long a name?" Kali confound.

"plus he looks as big as me" Ghira compare his physical statue to Charles.

"What would Jaune full name be then?" Mercury ask.

"Jaune Vi Britainnia?" Emerald gave out.

"Alright lets chill for a bit until the next showing" Adam told everyone.

Salem now wants to see more universe and wish to study them.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long update l'll try to release a chapter whenever I can. Stuff in life to take care of you know. I love you 3000 goodbye and thank you**


End file.
